The Dark Side of Justice
by NekoStyle07
Summary: Sentimientos y traición fueron los motivos para que Nicholas P. Wilde cambiara drásticamente, fue inculpado por crímenes que no cometió, e intentara limpiar su nombre convirtiéndose en unos de los asesinos mas peligrosos de la ciudad
1. Día de las zanahorias

Hola todos, esta nueva historia hace tiempo que la tengo preparada y la verdad estoy ansioso por saber si les va a gustar, habrá mucho drama, mucha acción, ficción, peleas, asesinatos, también contenido adulto o lemon como lo quieran llamar (si no les gusta por favor solo salteen el capítulo que tendrá previo aviso del contenido) es todo por ahora, que tengan buena lectura.

ACTUALIZACION CADA 15 DIAS (2 SEMANAS)

CAPITULO 1

DIA DE LAS ZANAHORIAS

Cosas maravillosas pasan

Es una pena que no duran para siempre

Luego de los grandes sucesos ocurridos, nuestra pareja policiaca después de un largo año y mucho empeño se ganaron unas merecidas vacaciones que la coneja cerraría con la cereza del pastel, ya que sus vacaciones acababan justo sobre la semana en la cual su pueblo natal estaría festejando el día de las zanahorias, y que mejor ocasión para que sus familiares conocieran a su fiel y mejor amigo que siempre la apoyo y acompaño desde el caso aulladores, se resistió al principio pero finalmente cedió a la insistencia de su compañera que prácticamente no lo dejo solo para que no huyera u olvidara del viaje. A apenas un día del evento más importante de Bunny Borrows Judy estaba más que animada ya que volvería a su antiguo hogar para visitar a su numerosa familia y amigos de infancia que había dejado después de volverse policía, con el simples hecho de haber logrado que Nick la acompañara la dejaba más ansiosa ya que había hablado de el a sus padres que al principio lo rechazaron por ser un zorro pero Judy los convenció de que era confiable y un buen animal que en ocasiones arriesgo su pellejo por ella y accedieron a conocerlo y recibirlo en su hogar como agradecimiento por haber cuidado de ella, ¿y si pensaron que eran pareja?, le preguntaron pero aseguro que solo eran amigos

-Lunes 8:40 am-

Estaba empacando sus últimas pertenencias para el viaje de esta tarde, aun le quedaba tiempo así que opto por ir al apartamento de Nick para invitarlo a comer algo, sin perder tiempo salió de su apartamento y camino hasta el edificio que estaba a un par de cuadras del suyo, subió hasta el segundo piso encontrándose con la puerta y toco

— Un segundo— respondió el del otro lado, abrió la puerta y ahí estaba su pequeña compañera — lo siento pequeña, hoy no comprare sus galletas porque aún tengo— bromeo luego recibió un golpe en el estómago por parte de la coneja

— Idiota — rodeando al zorro por la puerta metiéndose en la sala

— Si pasa, adelante, mi casa su casa — sarcástico aun adolorido dijo cerrando la puerta

Ella rápidamente volteo y se cruzó de brazos con un ligero enojo

— Sabes muy bien que odio que me digas ''pequeña''— enfoco la voz al decir lo último nuevamente giro dándole la espalda con sus orejas caídas

— ¿sabías que te vez muy adorable cuando te enojas? — avanzo sentándose en el sofá dándole play a la película que dejo pausada

— Entonces prepárate, porque me pondré muy tierna — dijo ella con una sonrisa que la hacía ver como una maniática

— Solo estaba bromeando zanahorias— restándole importancia a lo sucedido

Dio leves golpecitos a su lado invitándola a que se siente, ella se acomodó a cierta distancia de él y se puso a ver la película

— ¿Ya empacaste para nuestro viaje?— pregunto ella mirándolo de reojo

— sí, lo hice, ya enserio te pareces a mi madre— en tono burlón le respondió

— Eres un pesado— resoplo hinchando sus mejillas cruzándose de brazos

— no es para tanto pelusa— dicho eso paso su brazo detrás de su cuello reposando su pata sobre su hombro

Al sentir el contacto se puso nerviosa pero ella logro controlarlo, se relajó tanto que sin darse cuenta el peso del brazo de Nick hizo que se tumbara hacia el

— ¿Estas cómoda?— mientras acariciaba su hombro con delicadeza

— Si quieres puedo moverme— dijo ella avergonzada por la forma que estaban

— No, no lo hagas— su suave tono de voz provoco que ella se pusiera algo rara pero le restó importancia

La película era de terror y aunque la coneja le aterraba un poco esta vez ignoro por completo por el hecho de que se mantuvo concentrada en el viaje y también por cómo se encontraba con el zorro, el ambiente mas que agradable para ambos, al terminar la película el reloj marcaba las 11:48 am, así que el zorro la invito a almorzar en un restaurante que estaba a una cuadra del edificio, los vecinos del zorro observaban a la peculiar pareja de policías saliendo de la habitación, en el corredor estaban algunos animales que venían del trabajo para el almuerzo y no evitaron lanzar miradas hacia ambos, Judy se sentía algo incómoda con ello, pero Nick actuaba naturalmente como si no le importaba que lo miraran de esa manera, caminaron hasta bajar las escaleras, Nick se despidió del guardia como siempre y ambos siguieron caminando hasta el restaurante, al estar ahí Nick pidió una sopa de verduras y un muffin de moras azules, Judy se quedó con una ensalada y puré de zanahorias, al terminar de comer el zorro pago la cuenta cuando el reloj del lugar marcaba las 13:50 am y se retiraron mientras hablaban y reían

Aunque ambos solo eran amigos, los demás animales los veían como algo más, murmuraban cuando ellos pasaban, como si estuvieran haciendo algo malo, Judy fue a su apartamento para tomar sus maletas para el viaje que sería a las 14:30, tomo un taxi y fueron hasta el edificio donde residía Nick que ya estaba esperando fuera de él, luego de un corto viaje hasta la estación de tren aún faltaban 10 minutos para el viaje, Nick compro helado para ambos y se sentaron en un banco esperando la hora de partir, hablaban y reían por las bromas del pelirrojo hasta que los altavoces anunciaron el abordaje del tren para Bunny Borrows, rápidamente ambos subieron una vez más llamando la atención de los animales a su alrededor, se ubicaron e unos asientos hasta que el tren comenzó a moverse

— Bien... aquí estoy yo dirigiéndome hacia una muerte segura— bromeo el zorro haciendo que la coneja y algunos pasajeros lo miraran

— ya, no es para tanto, solo será una semana, además, mis padres accedieron a que te quedaras en la casa— respondió ella con entusiasmo

— espero no asustarlos, digo son tus padres, me imagino haciéndome preguntas atado a una silla con un rifle apuntado a mi hocico— dijo de marera nerviosa mirando hacia arriba

— no lo harán, y sabes porque— dándole un leve golpe en el brazo

— ¿Porque soy muy guapo para morir?— la miro con una sonrisa picara

— Zorro bobo— dijo ella entre risas

— Admítelo, me amas— susurrando para que los presentes no lo escucharan

— Sí, lo sé— dijo ella sonriendo para seguirle la corriente

Pero ella no sabía que el sentía algo más por ella, -nunca mezcles amor con amistad- él se decía a sí mismo, por miedo, miedo a perder a su amiga, la única amiga que tenía, por la reputación de ambos, pero el mayor problema sería enfrentar la sociedad, una relación inter-especie no era muy común, además si se tratara de un depredador y una presa, podía afectar la imagen del mismo ZPD y la ciudad los vería como una abominación, algo antinatural

-Lunes 15:15 pm-

El zorro estaba en un ambiente de paz, solo el ruido del tren en movimiento y algunos animales que hablaban sobre variados temas, pero al sentir la cabeza de la coneja recargándose en su hombro lo hizo sonreír, movió el brazo haciendo que se apegara a él, por reflejo o impulso la coneja lo abrazo y el solo correspondía - tranquilo, es solo un abrazo, que hay de malo en eso...¿es lo que hacen los amigos verdad?- pensó y esta vez no evito detectar las miradas que recibían, era obvio que a él no le importaba pero toda paciencia tiene límite, hasta que llego al punto de que empezó a incomodarse por ello

— ¿Perdió algo señora?— pregunto a una tejón que los miraba detenidamente, en eso ella solo desvió la mirada y siguió hablando con un par de conejos que estaban de su lado

— ¿Es tu novia?— pregunto otro conejo de pelaje marrón y ojos azules que estaba de su lado

— No, solo es mi amiga— respondió de mala gana— ¿algún problema con eso?— agrego

— Ningún problema, solo quería hablar— bajando las orejas provocando que el zorro se sintiera culpable por como actuó

— Lo siento, me llamo Nick Wilde— extendió la pata hacia el conejo que lanzo una mirada tímida hacia el

— me llamo Andy Collins, mucho gusto oficial Wilde— sonrió mientras saludaba al zorro

— no estoy en servicio así que puedes llamarme Nick— luego de eso la coneja hizo un movimiento que le llamo la atención

— ¿Con quién hablas?— pregunto ella sin abrir los ojos

— Con un amigo— contesto el

— ¿Amigo?— se tallo los ojos y volvió a su posición normal— ¿cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?— pregunto luego bostezo y estiro los brazos

— 20 minutos— dijo el mirándola divertido a lo que ella solo sonrió

— Hola buenas tardes Oficial Hopps, soy Andy Collins— el conejo saludo a la somnolienta coneja

— buenas tardes Andy, puedes llamarme Judy no estoy en servicio— contesto con amabilidad

— Sé que acabo de conocerlos, pero ¿puedo tomarme una foto con ustedes?— sujetaba su móvil observando a los oficiales sonriendo coquetamente

— No hay problema— dijo el zorro, luego miro a su compañera

— Claro, pero dejen que me limpie la cara antes— ella se levantó y tomo unas toallas de papel húmedas, se limpió la cara y luego los tres se quitaron una foto

— gracias, ustedes son los mejores— dijo el joven luego guardo su foto muy animado

Los 3 tuvieron una conversación entre risas y bromas hasta que el conejito les contara su pequeño secreto, era gay, pero era algo que a simples vista se notaba, era tímido, usaba ropa ajustada y echaba miradas hacia otros machos y también la manera que se sentaba, a Nick le agradaba ese animal a pesar de tener diferentes ''gustos'' eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto, en parte del trayecto y la conversación el zorro se perdía en los ojos de su compañera mientras contaba sus anécdotas en la policía junto con su compañero, cosa que el otro conejo percibió pero no dijo nada por ello para no interrumpir a la de su similar especie

-Lunes 16:40 pm

El viaje duro 1 hora a causa de un imperfecto mecánico en los rieles que rápidamente fue solucionado, al llegar finalmente a la estación de Bunny Borrows el altavoz nuevamente se activó anunciando su llegada cuando el tren se detuvo había un numero de conejos no mayor que los 20, los 3 bajaron por la misma puerta, ella iba al frente seguida por el otro conejo y finalmente detrás de ellos el pelirrojo, los numerosos conejos rodearon a Judy mientras gritaban su nombre, luego 2 conejos mayores se lanzaron sobre ella abrazándola, Nick se despidió de Andy que fue en dirección a un par de conejos que no se veían muy entusiasmados por su llegada, pero antes de escuchar lo que le decían sintió que lo estiraban de la cola, se trataban de los hermanitos de Judy que estaban jugando con su peluda y larga cola, el solo sonreía viendo a los pequeños, se agacho para hablar con una de ellos

— Hola ¿Cómo te llamas?— pregunto a una conejita de pelaje gris y ojos marrones

— mi nombre es Janeth señor— contesto mientras lo miraba asombrada

— el mío es Nick— la cargo y se puso de pie

— ¿Eres policía como Judy?— pregunto pero antes de que el contestara otros 3 conejitos lo interrumpieron

— ¿Puede cargarme a mí también?— preguntaron los conejitos al unísono frente a el

— no veo el problema— con algo de dificultad tenia a 4 conejitos en brazos, pero al agacharse un quinto subió a su espalda, pero logro ponerse de pie mientras ellos reían y se divertían otros solo abrazaban su peluda cola

— jejeje, ya conoces a algunos de mis hermanitos— dijo una coneja detrás de el con el mismo pelaje de Judy pero de ojos azules

— Tengo un don con los niños— respondió el mientras reía a causa de cosquillas

— Soy Jill Hopps— saludo amablemente

— Nick Wilde— respondió el luego Judy lo llamo acercándose con sus padres

— mama, papa, él es Nicholas Wilde, mi compañero en la policía y mejor amigo— dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro

— bienvenido a Bunny Borrows Nicholas, soy Bonnie Hopps nuestra Judy nos habló mucho de ti— saludo amablemente Bonnie

— gracias, por favor, puedes llamarme Nick señora Hopps— educadamente y con algo de dificultad ya que aún cargaba a los conejos saludo

— de nada, y solo dime Bonnie, que me llames señora me hace sentir vieja— rio por lo dicho

— soy Stu Hoops, pero puedes decirme Stu— algo nervioso lo saludo

— Bien, ya pueden dejarlo respirar niños— ordeno Bonnie a lo que los conejitos de un brinco bajaron del zorro excepto por Janeth— vamos Janeth, tú también— agrego

— Descuida, puedo cargarla— dijo el zorro provocando que la pequeña sonriera

Judy fue caminando con su hermana Jill, Nick iba jugando con los más pequeños que lo hacía ver muy adorable, Stu aún estaba algo nervioso pero su esposa ya estaba empezando a tomarle afecto al zorro, era educado juguetón, y muy bueno con los niños, cosa que era muy raro ya que los pequeños no eran así con Guideon y a este lo veían a menudo , una vez llegaron a la casa, Nick fue a acomodarse en la habitación de huéspedes que era de buen tamaño, se instaló y se cambió de ropa poniéndose un pantalón jean negro y una playera azul marino con las siglas ZPD en el pecho, tomo su placa y la colgó en el cuello debajo de su playera, luego vistió una camisa celeste sobre esa decidió salir a caminar por el campo, Judy quiso acompañarlo pero él quería estar solo para poder pensar, o eso era lo que dijo, pero ese no era su intención, a él le preocupo aquel conejo que conoció en el tren, si bien el vio la extraña manera que aquellos conejos que fueron a recibirlo no eran de fiar, camino unos segundos hasta toparse con una gacela, este le pregunto dónde vivían los Collins, para su suerte no quedaba muy lejos así que agradeció la información y siguió su camino hasta que llego hasta la calle indicada y no le agrado lo que vio

-Lunes 21:13 pm-

Unos 2 lobos con otro conejo y una zarigüeya rodeaban a Andy que al parecer quería alcanzar algo que le habían arrebatado, en otro grupo de conejos solo se burlaban de él, hasta que en medio de todo ese bullicio el objeto era una blusa con las siglas ZC en letras doradas en la parte trasera, reían hasta que un lanzamiento hacia el lobo fue interrumpida por el zorro que lo atrapo provocando que todos lo miraran confundidos

— ¿algún problema aquí jovenes?— pregunto el zorro con una expresión seria

— ¡Quién te crees zorro!— dijo el lobo haciéndole frente a lo que los demás se pusieron en fila detrás de el

— N-Nick— Andy visiblemente cansado reconoció al zorro

— Que tal— saludo al conejo— ¿no es algo tarde para que aun estén por las calles?— dijo luego devolvió la blusa a su dueño

— ¿Conoces a este maricon?— pregunto el lobo encarándolo, luego los demás formaron un circulo acorralándolo— ¡te hice una pregunta zorro de mierda!— agrego con un gruñido

— Sí, lo conozco— se mantuvo inmóvil mientras el lobo lo rodeaba — no querrás hacerlo créeme— totalmente despreocupado

— ¿Acaso tienes miedo zorro?— dijo una coneja entre los demás

— lo digo enserio, podrían tener un gran problema— nuevamente hablo intentando evitar a los jóvenes

— por favor deténganse esto no es necesario— pidió Andy luego fue empujado por la zarigüeya

— Sigues tu zorro— intento avanzar pero se detuvo al observar el objeto que colgaba de su cuello — mierda— dijo observándolo detenidamente

— les pido amablemente que se vayan a sus casas o tendré que comunicarme con sus padres, y deberán quedar unas horas detenidos en la comisaria por discriminar a un oficial de la ZPD y por agresión a terceros en un lugar publico— dijo el zorro con seriedad antes los animales que lo rodeaban

Ellos sabían exactamente quién era ese zorro, uno de los más grandes héroes de Zootopia y también uno de los mejores en su unidad claro que Judy también lo era, le tenían respeto y también miedo ya que había arrestado sin problemas a varios criminales violentos, pidieron disculpas por lo que habían hecho al conejo y a Nick por discriminarlo, luego de que el pequeño grupo abandonara el lugar Nick lo ayudo a incorporarse y lo acompaño hasta su casa donde lo recibió un conejo mayor de una manera no muy amigable

— la vergüenza de la familia volvió, y trajo a un zorro con el— dijo para luego alejarse de la puerta

— con todo respeto señor, del que debería sentir vergüenza es de sí mismo, por tratar de esa manera a su hijo frente a extraños— hablo el zorro de manera autoritaria

— ¿Y tú quien te crees para venir a mi casa a hablarme de esa manera zorro?—apuntándole con el dedo mientras otros conejos se ponían detrás de el con su esposa que parecía no aprobar la actitud de su marido

— ¿en dónde están mis modales?, soy el oficial Nicholas Wilde —enseñándole su placa— su hijo fue víctima de agresión hace unos minutos es por eso que vengo en su compañía— a él le molesto la actitud del conejo hacia él y su hijo pero mantuvo la postura, el conejo perdió su coraje cuando el pelirrojo se identificó, en eso la coneja de un brinco se lanzó y abrazo a su hijo

— ¿estás bien cariño? ¿Te lastimaron?— hablo ella algo alterada

— si mama, solo me empujaron y caí al suelo— afirmo el con algo de animo

— gracias por traer a mi hijo a casa— agradeció al zorro

— solo hacia mi trabajo señora, y también es lo que hacen los amigos— sonrió con satisfacción al ver que una vez más le daban las gracias por hacer el bien, era algo raro a la vez, pero de cierto modo lo hacía sentirse bien consigo mismo— bien Andy, debo irme, tienes mi número y también el de Judy por si necesitas ayuda, buenas noches— se despidió de ellos y dio media vuelta para irse pero antes de que se fuera, el conejo lo abrazo

— Gracias Nicky— dijo sonriendo, lo soltó y volvió con su familia, luego de eso volvió a la residencia de los Hopps

— Podría presentarlo a Tony o a Charlie, estoy seguro que se llevaran muy bien— dijo el mientras se acercaba a la puerta, toco dos veces— o tal vez me lo quedo yo— bromeo consigo mismo hasta que Judy abrió la puerta y sonrió al verlo

— al fin, llegaste justo a tiempo— dijo ella tomándolo de la pata llevándolo hasta la cocina donde una mesa larga con varios platos en ella, Bonnie llamo a los conejos que aparecían de todos los rincones acomodándose cada uno en su lugar

Nick ayudo a servir a los más pequeños, mientras que Judy y sus otras hermanas mayores Ema de pelaje blanco y ojos negros Clara de pelaje marrón con manchas blancas en las orejas de ojos azules, Jessica de pelaje blanco y ojos verdes y Jill se encargaban de repartir los platos cargados y no evitaron lanzar miradas hacia el apuesto zorro, se miraban entre si dando risitas maliciosas

— ¿De qué se ríen tanto?— pregunto Judy observando a sus hermanas

— De nada bobita— dijo Jill que hecho un fugaz vistazo al zorro

— Sí, bueno... solo míralo Judy— agregó Ema suspirando levemente

— oh, ya veo... y sé que van a preguntar y la respuesta es no— mientras entregaba otro plato de comida

— No me digas— añadió Clara arqueando una ceja— ''ay mami papi, él es mi mejor amigo''— la imito — vi como lo agarraste de la pata, admítelo te gusta— mostrando una sonrisa picara

— no me gusta y fin de la charla— entrego el ultimo plato y se sentó cruzándose de brazos

— Entonces no te importara si lo invito a salir mañana en la feria— añadió Jill sentándose en su frente

— De ninguna manera, yo lo invite a que viniera— rápidamente contesto

— luego dice que no le gusta— Clara sonriendo maliciosamente ante su reacción sentándose al lado de Jill

— Parecen un grupo de hambrientas peleando por una zanahoria— dijo Jessica sentándose al lado de Judy

— ya dejen de estupideces... él es lindo y todo pero es un zorro— con toda la razón decía Ema sentándose al otro lado de Jill

— Buen punto... además, si papa se entera de que una de nosotras sale con un zorro, morirá de ataque cardiaco ya saben cómo se puso cuando se enteró que ella trabajaba con el...—recargando los codos en la mesa

— Ya dejemos el tema... — Judy con eso dio punto final a la conversación, mientras el zorro de quien hablaban dejaba los platos servidos para Jill Ema y Clara que no evitaron sonreírle coquetamente

Luego de eso volvió y trajo otros 3 para Judy Jessica y para él, se sentó al lado de Jessica sin antes recibir miradas por parte de las 3 conejas que tenía al frente, le restó importancia y empezaron a comer, al terminar la cena, él se ofreció a ayudar con los platos sucios pero Bonnie no lo dejo, en eso fue a su habitación y se preparó para dormir hasta que cuando estaba a punto de arrojarse a la cama lo llamaron en la puerta, él estaba apenas con unos bóxeres cuando fue a abrir la puerta y se topó con Jill quien le traía algunas cobijas extras y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver el cuerpo bien definido del zorro, digamos que casi desmayo pero el zorro siquiera se dio cuenta, hasta que se despidió y cerró la puerta dejando a la coneja con las ganas, una vez más el quedo solo, se recostó en la cama y tomo su móvil yendo directo al Whatszoo donde tenía varios mensajes que contestar pero solo le dio importancia a una

\- oye zanahorias estas ahí?- envío un mensaje a su compañeras que no tardo en contestar

-sí, que tal la pasaste conociendo a mi familia?- contesto ella a lo que el no evito sonreír

-debo admitirlo, tus padres son geniales, espero haberles caído bien- contesto con una sonrisa imaginado la reacción de ella

-claro que les caíste bien, zorro bobo- contesto ella- debo admitirlo, jamás te vi tan educado y sin hacer tus bromas y chistes- añadió

\- acaso no puedo ser educado y gentil con mis futuros suegros- bromeo el a lo que la coneja no le contesto por algunos segundos que se volvieron minutos

— ¿Estará hablando en serio?... oh vamos por supuesto que no solo está bromeando ¿o no?— sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por otro mensaje del zorro

-zanahorias?- ella pensaba en que escribirle- solo bromeaba... no te enojaste o sí?- ella reprimió sus pensamientos al leer el mensaje, suspiro y volvió a escribirle

\- no me enoje, solo que... me hiciste recordar algo- intento desviar el tema

Nick quería confesarle a ella lo que sentía, y pensó que mañana seria el momento adecuado, al menos lo intentaría, al leer el mensaje quedo curioso y confuso e insistió

\- es por lo que dije verdad?- nuevamente ella no contesto por algunos minutos así que antes de que ella decidiera escribir dio fin a la incómoda conversación

\- sabes qué?, olvídalo, hablaremos mañana en la feria por ahora quiero que te duermas bien - trato de no sonar tan cortante mientras esperaba su respuesta

\- no te enojes... es solo que tuve una conversación incomoda con mis hermanas hace rato- trato de enmendarlo pero ya lo había perdido

\- descuida, todo estará bien pelusa- y con eso sentencio, ya no podía hacer nada, se resignó a darle las buenas noches para no quedar mal con él, suspiro y envío el último mensaje

\- claro, que duermas bien Nick, te quiero- eso ultimo lo escribió como una disculpa, se sintió mal porque de verdad ella creía que él se había enojado por su mensaje anterior

\- sonríe pelusa, mañana estaremos todo el día juntos, que duermas bien y también te quiero Judy- envío luego salió de la aplicación y bloqueo su móvil, sonrió y quedo viendo el techo pensando en cómo se lo diría

Ella sintió algo raro cuando leyó lo último, si bien el solo decía su primer nombre cuando era importante, y sí que lo era, pero ella trataba de no ir mas allá de la amistad, pero ¿Cómo?, él siempre se las arreglaba para hacerla sentir bien en situaciones difíciles, en ocasiones arriesgo su integridad física por ella, y siempre estaba allí para ella, era más que obvio que él ya había puesto las cartas en la mesa pero ella sabía las consecuencias que le caería encima, se desesperó por un instante pero ¿que podría hacer?, debía pensar en algo para no tener que hacerlo sentir mal, el rechazo directo no era opción, pero tampoco podría darse el lujo de tener esa relación por miedo a ser lastimada, de perder su empleo y su reputación, también el rechazo por parte de la sociedad, eso la dejaba como egoísta, pero esa era la realidad, no todo es color de rosa, sin más cerro los ojos intentando dormirse lo más rápido posible pero no podía, pensó un rato más hasta que el sueño se apodero de ella y cayo rendida.

-Martes 6:23 am-

Los animales poco a poco despertaban para iniciar su labor en la feria, todos en la casa de Judy ya estaban de un lado a otro preparándose para el gran evento, Nick estaba durmiendo plácidamente, no había activado su despertador porque no había necesidad de levantarse temprano, pero no así Judy, ella ya estaba con sus padres y hermanos preparándose para el gran Día de las Zanahorias, termino de ayudar a vestir y arreglar a sus herman@s así que decidió levantar al zorro que siquiera pensó en abrir los ojos aun, lentamente abrió la puerta y se coló en el interior, lo veía dormido y no evito sonreír, se veía muy tierno, empezó a tocarle las orejas y este solo se movió un poco pero luego de un movimiento las sabanas cayeron al suelo dejando en visto su trabajado cuerpo, ella no logro evitar ver detalladamente a su compañero hasta que este despertó y se dio cuenta pero no le molestaba que ella lo estuviera viendo así

— buenos días zanahorias— dijo el lentamente reincormproandose

— buenos días Nick...— ella quedo viéndolo hasta perderse en el verde de sus ojos, sintió un leve contacto en su mejilla

El no aguanto y su pata suavemente se deslizo por su mejilla, ella estaba completamente perdida, y él estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, sus respiraciones se chocaban, estaba a punto de realizar su deseo hasta que ella volvió a la realidad, y rápidamente se repuso

— ven, o llegaremos tarde— esas palabras fueron como un puñal clavándole en el pecho, el zorro quedo completamente desilusionado, acaso ¿estaba pasando?, ¿lo rechazo de esa manera?, su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas se levantó con pesadez de la cama y sin decir una sola palabra fue al baño, se ducho un buen rato, se puso el mismo jean que uso la noche pasada y una camisa verde con una corbata morada, colgó su placa ocultándola debajo de la camisa y se cepillo el pelaje, al salir ella lo miro por un rato pero el la ignoro por completo haciéndola sentir mal

— Buenos días Nick— dijo Jill sonriendo

— buenos días...— respondió el forzando una sonrisa

— ¿Te pasa algo?— preguntó sin recibir respuesta siguiéndolo con la mirada, al voltear su hermana estaba igual de decaída, estaba a punto de preguntarle que sucedió entre ambos cuando pasó de largo dejándola sola— pelea de novios... qué maravilla ahora tendré que aguantar ver esas caras largas el resto del día— se dijo a sí misma luego fue con sus padres

Y así empezó el día, los animales fueron a la feria muy entusiasmados excepto por Nick, caminaba en silencio, esta vez la coneja mayor noto su actitud, los niños lo rodeaban y jugaban con su cola pero el siquiera les hacía caso, al llegar todas las conejas mayores fueron a recorrer por la feria, los niños también se dividieron en grupos para poder jugar los diversos juegos, comprar algún nuevo juguete o disfrutar de las golosinas, Nick quedo solo hasta que sintio que lo jalaban del brazo.

— hey, ven conmigo— dijo Jessica tomándole de la pata arrastrándolo por el camino

— ¿Adónde me llevas?— pregunto el sin animo

— A quitarte esa cara de zanahoria podrida— dijo ella divertida— ¿o acaso eres un zorro aburrido que no sabe divertirse?— añadió

— está bien, veamos qué tan divertida eres— contesto con su típica sonrisa

— ¿Es un reto?— volteo mirándolo desafiante

— si me equivoco te regalare lo que quieras— respondió con seguridad suponiendo que ganaría

— De acuerdo— acepto la propuesta— ¿y si ganas?— pregunto

— Ya pensare en algo— contesto con malicia en su sonrisa

Fueron a todos los rincones, jugaron casi todos los juegos y debía admitirlo, esa coneja sabia como divertirse, y como un buen perdedor asumió su derrota y siguieron hasta llegar el juego de los vasos, donde el objetivo era encontrar un objeto en este caso una pequeña bola escondida debajo de uno ellos, la coneja conocía este juego y sabía que el tigre de bengala que era el propietario de cierta forma engaña a los que intentaban la suerte

— Bien quiero aquel peluche— dijo ella señalando una zanahoria gigante

— se gana en ese juego, ¿verdad?— preguntó él y en su respuesta ella asintió

El zorro avanzo hasta llegar a la mesa y la coneja observaba al que movía los vasos con rapidez y agilidad mientras atraía a los animales con una gran sonrisa hasta que tuvo frente a él los dos animales y poco a poco se acercaban mas grupos

— ¡¡vamos vamos acérquense!!, el que encuentra la pelota se lleva la zanahoria gigante de peluche— dijo el tigre mirando al zorro que estaba acompañado de Jessica — hey tú, ¿crees poder ganarte un obsequio para esa bella coneja?— añadió provocando que ella se sonrojara

— ¿Cuál es el truco?— pregunto el zorro

— no hay truco, solo tiene que decirme en donde está esta pequeña pelota por 5 dólares el intento, si lo encuentras en menos de 5 segundos podrás llevarte la zanahoria gigante— señalo entre los peluches, el zorro pago al tigre y este puso la pelota debajo del vaso y empezó a moverlos con rapidez, cualquiera ya lo habría perdido de vista pero el zorro sabía exactamente en donde la tenia

— 5...4...3...2 — el tigre contaba los segundos con una sonrisa burlona hacia el zorro

— Está en tu pata... — dijo el zorro con su típica sonrisa mirándolo fijamente

— espera espera creo que usted no entendió— intento explicar de nuevo pero el zorro se adelanto

— Lo entendí perfectamente, dijiste que si encontraba la pelotita en menos de 5 segundos podría llevarme la zanahoria, y eso fue lo que hice, mi premio por favor— dijo el amablemente mientras los animales a su alrededor lo miraban sorprendidos

El pobre tigre solo quedo viéndolo incrédulo mientras entregaba el premio al zorro que lo paso a la coneja que solo sonrió como una boba, ambos fueron caminando por ahí hasta que cierta coneja los vio, y no evito acercarse

— hey, en donde te metiste te busque por todos lados— Judy poniéndose frente al zorro que solo quedo viéndola

— Mira lo que Nick gano para mí— dijo su hermana mostrándole la zanahoria gigante que él había ganado

— Vaya, felicidades— ella fingiendo una sonrisa — ¿puedo hablar con mi compañero a solas?— haciendo un ademan con la pata pidiéndole que se alejara

— esta bien, Gracias Nicholas, eres el mejor amigo que podría desear— agradeció y se marchó dando brincos como una niña con su peluche

— ¿Qué quieres zanahorias?— pregunto el algo molesto

— Ven— lo tomo de la pata y fueron hasta un sector de la feria que no era muy poblado donde podían estar solos

Debajo de un manzano que tenía un banco debajo era el lugar indicado para que pudieran hablar, ella se sentó y junto sus patas sobre sus piernas, él se sentó de su lado y dio un largo suspiro, un silencio sepulcral se adueñó del ambiente, ni uno de ellos sabia como iniciar la conversación, hasta que la coneja suspiro e inhalo para luego empezar a hablar

— Sobre lo que paso hoy en la mañana yo...— intento resumir la marea de sentimientos pero el interrumpió

— Fue mi culpa— eso hizo que ella alzara las orejas de golpe— no debí insinuar nada...yo no evite las ganas y me deje llevar— asumió la responsabilidad de lo sucedido

— No Nick... en primer lugar, yo no debí entrar de esa forma a tu habitación— bajo nuevamente las orejas

El la miro y sonrió levemente, respiro hondo —bien, llego el momento— pensó poniéndose de pie y camino hasta ponerse frente a ella, se agacho hasta quedar a su altura y la miro a los ojos

— Judy, todos estos últimos días yo eh estado pensando en todo lo que eh hecho y pienso... que no sé qué sería de mi vida si no hubieras entrado en la heladería ese día— ella levanto la mirada y sonrió

— La verdad, lo haría otras mil veces— rieron hasta que volvieron a mirarse detenidamente

— el punto es que, tu... me salvaste de maneras tan increíbles... que no viviré el tiempo suficiente como para agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí— acaricio lentamente su mejilla— pero... ya llegue al punto de que me está volviendo loco— en ese momento sus ojos emitieron un brillo inigualable, se reflejaban entre si esmeralda y violeta— lo que quiero decir lo hago con el miedo de perder a mi amiga...mi mejor amiga... mi única amiga...Judy— dejos de tocarla y bajo las orejas y miro el suelo— estoy enamorado de ti...

\-- continuara--

Y bien ¿les gusto? espero que si, no olviden votar y comentar para tenerlos en cuenta si tienen alguna duda o si he cometido algúnerror, toda critica es bienvenida

De mi parte ha sido todo por hoy, nos vemos en la próximaactualizaciónau revoir :D


	2. Sentimientos Confusos

Hola como están ¿bien?, espero que sí, supongo que estánansiosos por leer el segundo capítulo, muchas gracias por dedicar un poco de su tiempo para leerlo y espero que cumpla con sus exigencias, sin más rodeos vamos al siguiente cap!!

ACTUALIZACIÓNCADA 15 DÍAS(2 SEMANAS)

Capítulo 2

Sentimientos confusos

Tu futuro se define segúnlas

Decisiones que tomes

-Martes 9:15 am-

— estoy enamorado de ti...

Ella entro en shock, esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría, su corazón empezó a latir tan rápido como movía la nariz, el permanecía cabizbaja mientras ella pensaba en el plan A, B y todas todas las demás letras intentando buscar una respuesta adecuada, ella suspiro hondo y junto ambas patas y sin mucha opción opto por no rechazarlo de forma directa pero ¿Cómo lo haría?

— Nick...yo— no logro terminar su frase pero de alguna manera tenía que— no podemos— dijo con una angustia al saber que le esperaba

— ¿No...podemos?— sintió una punzada en el pecho, acaso ¿su esfuerzo fue en vano?

— Nick, tú has sido el mejor amigo que he tenido...pero lastimosamente no podemos ser más que eso— agrego ella tomándolo de la pata— no es que no quiera es solo que...— el soltó su pata de manera inmediata, aun no podía creerlo

— Ya lo entiendo...— se puso de pie a lo que ella solo podía observar

— Nick escúchame yo

— ¡¿es que no lo entiendes?!— Se alteró sin dar oportunidad de réplica— ¡vine hasta aquí, por ti, deje mi antigua vida por ti!— su voz empezó a quebrarse y las lágrimas poco a poco brotaban de aquellos ojos esmeraldas— elegí ser policía, por ti... jamás me importo lo demás... — rápidamente se secó las lágrimas— ser solo tu amigo... no puedo

— por favor, entiéndelo... tú y yo no podemos estar juntos... — dijo ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos— simplemente no podemos, no podría darte eso, hijos — señalo una pareja con niños no muy lejos de allí— sería imposible que formemos una familia...— en eso ella bajo la mirada culpable por decepcionar al pelirrojo

— Entonces es todo... — volteo y se alejó dejándola sola con sus pensamientos

Ella no podía ir detrás de él, no tenía porque, se quedó allí consciente de lo que hizo, estaba segura que hacia lo correcto, miro hacia el cielo por unos instantes luego volvió a mirar en la dirección en la que se había alejado el zorro y suspiro

— Lo siento mucho, pero es la realidad—dijo en voz baja

Volvió a la feria encontrándose con su familia, busco con la vista a su amigo pero no logro nada, sus padres preguntaron por el así que dijo que probablemente estaría en la casa, el resto de la mañana para ella siguió normalmente pero a la hora de volver se toparía con una sorpresa inesperada.

Nick luego de su intento fallido camino 20 largos minutos sin destino, sus orejas estaban pegadas a su cabeza y su cola se arrastraba como si no tuviera fuerzas para erguirse, en el camino intentaba olvidar lo ocurrido pero era imposible, al llegar a la residencia de los Hopps, fue hasta la habitación donde se hospedaba, cerró la puerta con seguro y se hecho sobre la cama, pensaba seriamente si volvería a la ciudad hasta que su móvil empezó a sonar con una llamada entrante, lo agarro sin ánimos y para su sorpresa era nada más y nada menos que el Jefe Bogo — ten cuidado con lo que desees— pensó luego contesto

\- Wilde, ¿en dónde te encuentras?- la estruendosa voz del búfalo sonó del otro lado

\- también me alegra oír su acogedora voz señor- sarcástico el contesto

\- ya deja de jugar, y contesta mi pregunta- insistió haciendo que Nick se ponga algo serio

\- estoy en Borrows - contesto

\- bien, sea cual fueran tus planes, quiero que lo olvides- sonó con autoridad

\- ¿sucedió algo?- la expresión del zorro cambio a una de preocupación

\- sí, y te necesito en la ciudad cuanto antes- el búfalo suspiro con fastidio haciendo que Nick se pusiera nervioso

\- está bien señor, ¿y que le digo a Hopps?- pregunto con desagano

\- no le digas nada, la llamare más tarde, por ahora solo te necesito a ti- dijo más calmado- solo empaca y ven de inmediato- colgó

El zorro observo su móvil detenidamente — gracias por sacarme de este aprieto señor— se dijo mentalmente luego empezó a empacar, cuando al fin empaco salió de la casa y llamo a un taxi, lo último que él quería era que algunos de los Hopps lo viera ahora pero por suerte el taxi llego y pudo marcharse, se sentía mal por no poder despedirse de los padres de Judy y de los demás, pero para su fortuna el motivo era laboral así que no tenía que preocuparse por eso, al llegar a la estación ya eran las 12:07, aprovecho para almorzar ahí mismo y luego espero la hora para que el tren saliera rumbo a Zootopia, finalmente ya dentro del tren miraba por la ventanilla el pequeño pueblo alejándose hasta que desapareció por completo

\- Martes 17:45 pm-

Poco a poco los animales despoblaban el lugar de la feria, y así la familia Hopps decidió volver a su hogar, Jessica y Jill buscaron al zorro sin éxito, le preguntaron a su hermana pero esta solo dijo que se habían separado y no sabía dónde él podría estar, al llegar a su casa Judy fue a su habitación, sus 2 hermanas notaron algo extraño así que decidieron ir a la habitación del zorro y se sorprendieron al ver la habitación vacía, sin más opción ambas fueron hasta la habitación de Judy y entraron ella estaba recostada viendo sus redes sociales cuando sus hermanas cerraron la puerta luego se cruzaron de brazos frente a ella

— Habla Judy, que sucedió entre tú y Nick— pregunto Jessica

— no sé de qué hablas— contesto ella sin interés

— Entonces ¿cómo explicas el hecho de que se ha ido?— Jill molesta

Judy abrió los ojos como platos, levanto las orejas de golpe con una sensación extraña, una mezcla de sentimientos le revolvió el estómago, tenía que verlo por sí misma, se levantó y empujo a sus hermanas para abrirse paso hasta llegar a la habitación lo más rápido que podía y al abrir la puerta se topó con nada, estaba exactamente como lo había visto antes de que su compañero lo ocupara, volvió a su habitación con prisa y nuevamente sus hermanas volvieron a preguntarle que sucedía pero no respondió, tomo su móvil y empezó a buscar entre sus contactos el de Nick, al encontrarlo su desesperación y la culpa que sentía hacían que sus latidos aumentaran más de lo normal

— Contesta de una vez— entre dientes murmuro

\- diga?- la voz del zorro alivio un poco su tensión

\- Nick!, gracias al cielo yo...- antes de que pudiera continuar fue interrumpida

\- oye si tienes algo que decirme dímelo en la cara, por ahora deja tu mensaje y te hablare más tarde- el pitido dio la señal para que dejara su mensaje y lo primero que grabo fue un suspiro de fastidio por parte de la coneja

\- Nick, por favor cuando escuches este mensaje quiero que me llames o mandes un mensaje lo que sea, necesito saber en dónde estás- jadeo un poco luego colgó— que he hecho— se culpó, pensaba en lo peor

No obstante debía dar la noticia a sus padres, otro problema se encamina, de pronto suspiro hondo pensando en que diría, pero grande es el destino cuando su móvil empezó a sonar, rápidamente contesto sin mirar de quien provenía la llamada

\- ¡¿Nick?!- rápidamente contesto con algo de desesperación

\- no Hopps, soy Bogo- sonó el búfalo del otro lado

\- oh, jefe perdón creí que

\- descuida, llame al oficial Wilde porque surgió un pequeño inconveniente- hablo el

\- entiendo, y ¿y me necesita también?- pregunto

\- por el momento no- contesto el con seriedad

\- lo entiendo, pero puedo ayudar

\- negativo Hopps, te quedas exactamente donde estas, es una orden- la interrumpió- si vienes, solo será para dejar tu placa sobre mi escritorio ¿entendido?- añadió

\- sí señor- acepto la orden de su jefe y colgó sentándose sobre su cama

Su instinto de policía le decía que fuera lo más pronto posible pero el sentido común la obligaba a permanecer allí, por lo menos tenía una buena argumentación para darle a sus padres sobre la partida de su compañero zorro, sin embargo las preguntas empezaban a surgir como olas en el océano, ¿Cuál es el motivo por el cual el jefe necesitaba a Nick? Esa y otras preguntas la atacaban y muy pronto sabría las respuestas, fue hasta donde sus padres y hermanas y le explico el motivo por el cual Nick se había marchado Jessica no se tragó la escusa porque ella fue la que estaba con el zorro antes de que se fuera con ella, pero Judy no quería tocar el tema

-Martes 14:10 pm-

En la ciudad el ambiente era normal, nada fuera de lo común cuando el zorro abandono la estación de tren se extrañó, subió a un taxi y fue hasta su apartamento, dejo sus cosas vistió su uniforme y fue hasta la comisaria, todo estaba en la más absoluta tranquilidad, camino hasta el escritorio de la recepción donde se encontraba Clawhawser comiendo sus cereales, este noto la presencia del zorro y se extrañó al verlo uniformado

— Nick, ¿Qué haces aquí?, creí que tus vacaciones terminaban hasta la próxima semana— dijo confundido

— Bueno, el jefe me mandó llamar, ¿no sabes nada al respecto o sí?— respondió un tanto confundido hasta que el grito del búfalo retumbo por toda la comisaria

—¡¡WILDE!!— llamando la atención de todos

El zorro bajo las orejas y algo temeroso se despidió del guepardo y subió hasta la oficina del búfalo, al entrar allí el jefe le pidió que tomara asiento, de un salto el pelirrojo subió a la silla y se apoyó sobre el escritorio

— ¿Qué sucede jefe?— pregunto el zorro

El búfalo lo miro sobre sus gafas de lectura y arrojo un sobre con fotografías sobre su mesa que se esparcieron sobre la misma donde se podía ver a Nick en una entrega masiva de armas ilegales a los osos que trabajan para Don Bruto, el zorro miro detenidamente las fotos sin poder creer lo que estaba frente a sus ojos

— ¿Qué mierda es esto?— pregunto

— es lo quiero saber— el jefe cruzo sus brazos mirándolo fijamente

— Estas fotos — miro incrédulo a su superior— son alteradas

El búfalo recogió las fotos devolviéndolos a su empaque

— Wilde escucha— guardo el sobre en su escritorio

— jefe, esto es un error yo no

— ¡¡SILENCIO!!— grito haciendo que el zorro bajara las orejas — llegaron esta mañana y si son falsas debes demostrarlo, no iras a la cárcel porque estas fotos no son pruebas oficiales, y tampoco hay denuncia— el jefe se levantó de su escritorio y camino de un lado a otro— quien lo haya hecho te quiere fuera, y ahí estarás hasta que descubramos algo al respecto— se detuvo frente a un pizarrón que colgaba de la pared

— ¿Entonces cree en mí?— pregunto el zorro

— claro que creo en ti, he trabajado contigo por un año y no me has defraudado— volteo y camino en su dirección y poso su pata sobre el hombro de el— pero debo recluirte de tus actividades hasta resolver esto

— Entonces ¿estoy despedido?— pregunto

— no, pero hasta que descubramos quien altero y quien envió estas fotos será mejor que estés fuera... no sé, te considerare de baja por enfermedad o algún otro motivo— miro a su subordinado algo desanimado

— Estoy pero no estoy despedido— bromeo ante la situación

— En teoría— dijo el búfalo

El zorro dejo su placa sobre su escritorio y cuando iba a dejar su arma Bogo lo detiene

— Llévala, la necesitaras— el búfalo le devolvió su arma

— Podría causarte problemas— dijo el zorro

— por lo que se, has dejado tu arma y tu placa sobre mi escritorio— el búfalo guiño el ojo abriendo la puerta de su escritorio— y Wilde— el mencionado levanto la mirada— no hables de esto con Hopps me encargare de eso más tarde.

El zorro sonrió como respuesta y se retiró de la sala, camino hasta llegar a la escalera y el jefe espero a que bajara luego cerró la puerta y suspiro con pesadez, camino hasta su mesa y tomo su móvil y llamo

\- ya está hecho, ¿Qué harás ahora?- pregunto el búfalo con desgano al animal del otro lado

-no te precipites jefe... pronto lo sabrás- dijo un conejo de pelaje blanco con rayas en las mejillas y orejas de ojos azules sonriendo con malicia dentro de una habitación -pero debo asegurarme de que ese zorro sea un peso muerto- dicho eso un sudor frío puso de puntas el áspero pelaje del búfalo

-te prometí que lo mantendría alejado del caso, ¿Qué planeas hacerle?- pregunto el alterado

\- bueno, te lo explicare- se arrojó en un sofá donde tenía una mesa de cristal al frente con una botella de whisky, un vaso y hielos en cubitos- te había dicho que lo quería fuera de acción, a cambio tu secretito iría al olvido, pero hubo un ligero cambio de planes- puso 3 cubos de hielo en el vaso

\- acordamos que primero sacaría a Wilde, luego a Hopps, lo primero está hecho y lo segundo está en proceso- enojado empezó a caminar en círculos en su sala

\- tranquilízate, como sé que ese zorro no lo dejara muy fácil, he decidido- cargo un poco del whisky en el vaso y miro hacia una ventana de la habitación- borrarlo del mapa- esas palabras congelaron la sangre de bogo

Intento no desesperarse pero le era imposible, había encaminado a la muerte al zorro por querer enmendar sus errores, pero al recordar a la coneja estuvo al borde de un ataque al corazón- ¿qué le harás a Hopps?- lanzo al aire mientras que el otro sujeto le daba un sorbo al líquido de su vaso

\- a ella, nada... digamos que la pondré de mi lado, y así la reputación de esa insignificante comisaria seguirá intacta- sonrió con satisfacción

\- ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer?- dijo el jefe

\- lo necesario para que los depredadores tengan lo que se merecen- con eso finalizo la llamada

El conejo nada más degusto de su bebida hasta el final, sonrió mientras volvía a llenar el vaso

— pronto las presas volverán al dominio de esa apestosa ciudad, y tu Judith Hopps— observando una fotografía de la coneja— serás como un trofeo— de un sorbo vacío su vaso y golpeo contra la mesa— este mundo es demasiado pequeño para que predadores y presas lo sigan compartiendo...

Nuestro zorro camino de vuelta a su hogar y al estar ahí se despojó de su uniforme y se puso una playera negra con pantalones de mezclilla verde oscuro, al arrojarse al sofá le vino el recuerdo de la mañana pasada cuando Judy había estado ahí con él, sacudió la cabeza y encendió la televisión en el canal de películas, si bien ahora que temporalmente no tenía empleo tendría mucho tiempo libre, pensaba en ponerse a investigar sobre las fotos y eso pero después del viaje incómodo y lo que había pasado antes merecía un descanso, hasta que recordó que su móvil se encontraba sin batería lo conecto rápidamente a la fuente, lo dejo allí y volvió a la televisión, permaneció ahí por un buen rato, se recostó en su sofá para estar más cómodo y sin darse cuenta se durmió

-Martes 18:30 pm-

Judy no paraba de llamar y dejar mensajes al zorro, antes había llamado a Benjamín pero este tampoco sabía nada acerca del caso, estaba encerrada en su habitación y sin más ganas de llamar dejo caer su móvil entre las sabanas—estoy enamorado de ti— no podía olvidar aquellas palabras que retumbaban en su mente como un martillo, tomo su almohada contra su rostro y pego un grito de rabia, sabia los riesgos que correría si aceptaba al zorro pero sus sentimientos eran inciertos— debí haber dicho que lo pensaría— se decía mientras volvía a tomar su móvil en patas y ver directamente en su galería donde tenía cientos de fotos con el zorro

— ¿Hablaste con él?— pregunto Jessica entrando en la habitación

Ella aparto la mirada del móvil y lo bloqueo se sentó en la cama suspirando bajo y negó con la cabeza

— No te pongas así...— dijo ella acercándose

— si no lo hubiera...— estaba al borde del llanto, ni ella misma se podía perdonar

Jessica la abrazo acariciando su cabeza — pronto te llamara, confía en mi— dijo ella con una sonrisa

— Está bien— respondió

Levanto la mirada y seco sus lágrimas, Jessica se puso de pie sin borrar aquella cálida sonrisa— duérmete, te vez horrible cuando estas cansada... bueno no se nota mucho la diferencia— tomo una de las almohadas que estaba en el suelo y se la arrojo

— Habla la miss universo— dijo riendo luego su hermana salió dejándola sola

Su hermana podía ser algo alocada pero era la única de todas con la que se podía desahogar, abrazo la almohada que le había arrojado, sonrió y pensó en que podía haber sucedido si hubiera aceptado y correspondido los sentimientos del zorro, volteo con rapidez intentando reprimir sus recuerdos de aquel amargo momento — solo, mándame al menos una señal de que aún no te he perdido— pensó con sorpresa al mismo tiempo

—debo dormir y dejar de pensar en tonterías— murmuro, se levantó de la cama y se despojó de sus prendas, luego cuando abrió su armario observo por un corto tiempo aquel vestido morado que pensaba usar esa tarde, tomo su pijama luego de vestirse, se arrojó a la cama, conecto su móvil junto con la fuente al lado de la cabecera, apago la lámpara y poco a poco se dejó caer en sueño

-Martes 21:07 pm

El apartamento de Nick estaba completamente a oscuras, abrió lentamente sus ojos observando a su alrededor, la tv estaba encendida así que se estiro para alcanzar el control remoto y cambio al canal de noticias donde pego un salto al percatarse de la hora

— ¿¡he dormido 7 horas!?— tallándose los ojos, se levantó del sofá y fue a lavarse el rostro

Ya estando en el baño mirándose al espejo decidió darse una ducha, se despojó de su atuendo y prosiguió a meterse bajo la regadera, donde el agua tibia parecía llevarse ese mal estar como por arte de magia

(dale click al video para la canción)

— How the hell did we wind up like this

Why weren't we able

To see the signs that we missed

And try to turn the tables — de pronto le vino en la mente una cancion que escuchaba en su adolescencia mientras se introducía bajo el agua

— I wish you'd unclench your fists

And unpack your suitcase

Lately there's been too much of this

Dont think its too late — apoyo una pata en la pared mirando el agua que caía de su cuerpo al piso, se hecho el jabón líquido y se refregó por un tiempo luego se enjuago

— Nothin's wrong

just as long as

you know that someday I will — cerro la llave luego tomo la toalla empezando a secarse la cabeza mientras tatareaba su canción, de pronto toda aquella tensión había desaparecido, ya no le importaba lo que había pasado en Borrows, lo había olvidado por completo cuando al fin se seco por completo colgó la toalla en su cintura

— Someday, somehow

gonna make it allright but not right now

I know you're wondering when

(You're the only one who knows that)

Someday, somehow

gonna make it allright but not right now

I know you're wondering when — tomo el cepillo para arreglar su pelaje y lo uso como micrófono

— Well i hoped that since we're here anyway

We could end up saying

Things we've always needed to say

So we could end up stringing

Now the story's played out like this

Just like a paperback novel

Lets rewrite an ending that fits

Instead of a hollywood horror ... Nothing's wrong

just as long as

you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow

gonna make it allright but not right now

I know you're wondering when

(You're the only one who knows that)

Someday, somehow

gonna make it allright but not right now

I know you're wondering when — hizo una breve pausa con los ojos cerrados

— How the hell did we wind up like this

Why weren't we able

To see the signs that we missed

And try to turn the tables...

Now the story's played out like this

Just like a paperback novel

Lets rewrite an ending that fits

Instead of a hollywood horror

Nothin's wrong

just as long as

you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow

gonna make it allright but not right now

I know you're wondering when

(You're the only one who knows that)

Someday, somehow

gonna make it allright but not right now

I know you're wondering when...— al finalizar alzo los brazos y agradeció a su publico imaginario— gracias muchas gracias, los amo a todos— rio por su actuación

Se cepillo su pelaje luego vistió su habitual pantalón de mezclilla marrón y su camisa hawaiana verde, cogió su billetera y su móvil y salió a cenar, ya eran 21:43 pm, habían algunos restaurantes abiertos y para su suerte el más acostumbraba frecuentar estaba abierto, llego y tomo asiento.

— ¡Nicky!, bienvenido, ¿qué puedo ofrecerte esta noche?— lo atendió una simpática guepardo de ojos verdes y pelaje grisáceo

— ¡Angelica!, ¿cómo está mi gatita favorita?— luego de decir eso recibió un golpe en el hombro— ¡Auch! Solo bromeaba— dijo sobándose el golpe

— Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así— dijo la joven sonrojada

— Tu cara me dice lo contrario— dijo el con su típica sonrisa

— Haz tu pedido antes de que mi jefe me llame la atención— dijo ella algo molesta

— quiero unos filetes de pescado y algo de ensalada. Prego— haciendo un ademan con su pata que causo que ella riera

— una volta ufficiale— anoto su pedido y se alejó del pelirrojo que la vio de reojo

— Me pregunto que estará pensando de mi...— dijo luego sonrió

En cuanto esperaba su pedido tomo su iCarrot y lo encendió, cuando lo hizo tuvo que ponerlo en silencio ya que el sonido de las notificaciones de llamadas perdidas y mensajes empezaba a llamar la atención de los pocos animales que estaban cenando ahí

— Como lo esperaba— bajo la barra de notificaciones y se sorprendió— ¿128 llamadas perdidas de zanahorias?— sintió algo de culpa en su interior, luego ingreso al WhatsZoo y se sorprendió aún más — ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurre mandarme tantos mensajes así?— cuando iba a ingresar al chat de Judy la mesera volvió con su pedido.

— aquí tienes Nicky, oh por cierto— estiro la silla que estaba de su lado y tomo asiento— ¿desde cuando hablas italiano?—pregunto apoyando sus brazos sobre la mesa

— desde la primera vez que fui a la escuela mi madre me obligo a estudiar algunas lenguas extranjeras— dijo el preparándose para cenar

— ¿y cuantas aprendiste?— dijo ella mientras la punta de su cola se movía sobre su cabeza y ambas orejas bien erguidas observándolo

— digamos que fueron...— tomo lo que pudo de su comida con el tenedor y lo sostuvo frente a su hocico— ingles italiano frances aleman y ruso— dio su bocado

— me sorprendes Nicky...y dime... ¿tienes algún plan para mañana?— pregunto ella y el zorro negó con la cabeza dándole otro bocado a su cena— excelente, pasa por mi casa mañana a las 13:30 se puntual— dijo ella sonriendo

— ¿me estas invitando a salir?— respondió el con su mirada picara

— ya que tú eres muy flojo para pedírmelo...—llevo uno de sus dedos en el labio rodando sus ojos luego lo miro directamente— como aquella vez, estuviste más de una hora mirándome y ni siquiera me guiñaste el ojo— K.O. el zorro cayo a la lona, la miro sorprendido sin saber que decirle y como respuesta solo sonrió— mañana a las 13:30— lo repitió y se levantó para volver a su labor

El la miro alejándose, esa felina era muy astuta, se imaginaba como seria discutir con ella y Judy juntas, diría que se desataría el infierno sobre la tierra, luego de un rato termino de comer y pago la cuenta, se despidió de la guepardo y camino de regreso arrastro varias miradas de algunas hembras que deambulaban por las calles yendo a algunas que otras fiestas o clubes nocturnos, el siguió hasta que llego a su domicilio y al subir las escaleras recordó las múltiples llamadas perdidas y mensajes que tenía que contestar, solo de imaginarse los mensajes que le dejo la coneja se le bajo el autoestima, tomo sus llaves y abrió la puerta, al estar dentro de su ''guarida'' fue directamente a la cama

— bien zanahorias...— dijo el quitándose la camisa luego su pantalón quedando apenas en ropa interior.

Se puso primero a escuchar los mensajes de su contestador, y si, ella estaba tan mal como él lo estaba, lo podía notar en el tono de su voz hasta que llego al último mensaje que lo dejo algo confundido— Nick, sé que estas molesto por todo, es solo que me desespere...no supe que hacer y si ya no quieres hablarme por ello, no me importa solo quiero que sepas que jamás me perderás, siempre seguirás siendo alguien especial para mi... solo llámame ¿sí?... te quiero— recordó aquella vez hace un año en el caso aulladores, cuando la coneja fue a disculparse con el

— ahora... ya no sé qué hacer— dijo el pelirrojo observando su móvil, lentamente dirigió su dedo a la barra de opciones y elimino cada uno de los mensajes que le había dejado, no lo pensó 2 veces, al terminar ingreso al menú y busco el icono de la aplicación WhatsZoo, vio el chat de Judy con unas minúsculas letras debajo de su nombre de contacto— en línea— casi en un susurro suspirando presiono el chat y estaba un montón de mensajes similares al que había escuchado hace rato solo que estos eran en forma de texto.

— ¿Qué debo decirle?— miro la pantalla por algunos segundos y opto por lo simple

-hola zanahorias...- envió con alguna duda de por medio

La coneja abrió los ojos, observo la cómoda en donde dejo su móvil y noto que estaba encendida, suspiro y lo alcanzo — ¿a quién se le ocurre molestar a estas horas?— murmuro algo molesta pero al ver que el mensaje provenía del zorro rápidamente se reincorporo y con mucha prisa lo desbloqueo para responder el chat.

\- Nick! Estas bien? En donde te encuentras? Dime como estas... porque no me avisaste que te fuiste me quede muy preocupada- Nick sonrió al leer e imagino como se veía ella en ese momento

\- tranquila, estoy bien, hubo un pequeño inconveniente en la comisaria- contesto de forma tranquila

\- el jefe me llamo... ¿Cuál fue el motivo por el que te ha llamado?- su pregunta genero algo de tensión en él, la verdad no sabía que responderle

\- es algo complicado...- escribió, era lo único que se le ocurrió

\- bueno, y ¿sabes qué hora es?- respondió a lo que el sonrió de nueva cuenta

\- si de hecho- envió, al leerlo ella rio

\- y por lo que paso hace rato, quisiera pedirte disculpas- la sonrisa del pelirrojo desapareció— ya lo arruinaste— pensó mientras ideaba algún plan para cambiar el tema

\- olvídalo, fue un error no debí hacerlo- respondió desanimado- y no quiero hablar de eso- rápidamente añadió

Ella se desanimó y decidió darle fin a la conversación, una vez más se sentía culpable por esa situación- está bien Nick te entiendo... que duermas bien te quiero- envió y bloqueo su móvil recostándose boca abajo enterrando su cara en la almohada

Nick leyó el mensaje y sintió unas ganas de azotar su móvil contra el suelo, de un momento a otro empezó a sentir odio, pero no quería, se dejó caer sobre la cama y miro el techo— dime... ¿Qué debo hacer para que sea feliz?— sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, sintió un nudo en su garganta — intente de todo... ¡MALDITA SEA PORQUE NO ME DEJAS SER FELIZ!— pego un grito ahogado, ya no podía más, estuvo evitando sentirse de esa manera, nuevamente su móvil sonó al recibir una llamada y el en medio de esa descarga de ira, tomo su móvil y seco sus lágrimas vio quien era la que llamaba y aclaro la garganta

-¿Angélica?- contesto con la voz quebradiza

\- hola, emm... ¿estás bien?... no te he despertado ¿o sí?... ay como lo siento-la guepardo contesto apenada

\- no no no no no, aun estoy despierto es solo que...- antes de continuar lo interrumpió

\- Nick solo llamaba para...un momento... ¿estas llorando?- ella noto por su tono de voz, lo descubrió, no podía mentirle ya no podía hacer nada

\- oye... estoy bien, no te preoc...

\- no, no estás bien... ¿estás en tu apartamento?- el suspiro con pesadez al oír la pregunta

\- si... ¿por?- contesto luego ella sonó como su jefe dando ordenes

\- espérame ahí, voy en camino, y no quiero escuchar excusas ¿entendido?- dijo ella desviando su camino

\- afirmativo señor- bromeo secándose las mejillas y escucho risas por parte de la felina

\- voy a colgar, llego en 5- ella colgó y aceleró su paso

— Desearía que fueras...— dijo el sosteniendo su móvil.

Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta la sala encendiendo la tv, camino hasta la puerta y quito el seguro, luego se arrojó al sofá, al poco tiempo que llevaba conociendo a esa guepardo se volvió una buena amiga, aunque no convivían tanto tiempo juntos, a veces él llegaba a madrugar en el WhatsZoo con ella, se la presento a su amigo Benjamín pero no salió como lo planeaba, no quería tratarla ni mucho menos tenerla como una segunda opción, ya que Judy lo rechazo tenía miedo de estropear su amistad por un mal entendido sobre el tema, podía qué mal interprete sus intenciones debido a su situación

Los minutos pasaron y el sonido de golpes en la puerta lo puso atento — ¿Quién es?— se cercioro antes de dar la orden que pasara

— vengo a consolar el llanto del oficial Nicholas P. Wilde— bromeo ella provocando que el zorro sonriera

— Adelante— dijo el, la perilla giro y allí estaba una sonriente guepardo, cerró la puerta y se aproximó a el

— ¿Te sientes bien?— pregunto ella agachándose frente a el

— no lo se— agacho la cabeza mirando sus patas sobre sus rodillas— es algo dificil.

— ¿Qué cosa?— pregunto

— me arrepenti de algo...algo que no debi hacer..— empezó a estremecerse — ¿sabes cuando alguien intenta de todo para ser feliz?— sus ojos se humedecieron y los cerro con fuerza— hasta para eso soy un inútil— sus lágrimas goteaban sobre sus muslos

Ella observo conmovida, jamás había consolado a alguien, mucho menos a alguien que le gustaba, no supo que hacer, le tomo de la pata y se inclinó más para poder ver su rostro— Nicky... no te tortures de esa manera...— el giro la palma de su pata y sostuvo la de ella — sabes que siempre estare aqui para apoyarte en lo que necesites...— añadió

El quedó atónito, pudo sentir a través de su pata su nerviosismo y también una presencia, como si ella no fuera la única que sostenía su pata en ese momento, pero aun sin dejar de pensar en cómo terminaría esto, una tragedia estaba encaminándose y el no sabía si podía darse el lujo de traicionarse a sí mismo, ella lo miraba fijamente y no debía ser adivino para admitir lo que se avecinaba y en un acto inesperado su miedo se hizo realidad

Pudo sentir sus cálidos labios fusionándose con los suyos, su corazón se aceleró mientras que en su mente pasaban millones de cosas— ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!— se dio una bofetada mental, pero su cuerpo y su instinto controlaron sus acciones y correspondió a ese acto de amor, ella se separó de el quien aún trataba de redactar lo que había hecho

— Yo... perdóname— ella rápidamente comprendió la expresión del pelirrojo y se reincorporo y quiso salir de ahí a toda costa pero se helo al sentir que ella estaba sujetando del brazo — ¿Nick?...

— No te vayas...— balbuceo atrayéndola a si

Lentamente se volvieron a aproximar de manera más tentadora, ella estaba completamente impactada a esa repentina acción y en medio de esa confusión y sentimientos inciertos se encendió la llama de la lujuria y ambos seres volvieron a juntar sus labios, esta vez con más intensidad y pasión, ella rodeo su cuello con una suavidad que lo provoco a soltarse, la tomo de la cintura apegándose mas, sus patas empezaban a recorrer cada centímetro de las provocantes curvas de su espalda y justo antes de que sobrepasara, volvió a la realidad, se separó y se alejó poniéndose de pie ante la felina que lo superaba por muy poca diferencia de altura, se cubrió la cara con ambas patas

— No ¿que estoy haciendo?...perdóname Angélica— dijo el entre lamento y vergüenza

— está todo bien Nick... no es tu culpa— se rasco el brazo mientras desviaba la mirada— fui yo la que empezó— apenada miro hacia abajo

— Pero permití que lo hicieras...— de nueva cuenta se aproximo

— Creo que debo irme— dijo desanimada

— ya es muy tarde y... podría ser peligroso...créeme— el volvió a sentarse en el sofá

— Se cuidarme... además mi...— se detuvo, no sabía cómo dirigirse a él después de ese ''mal entendido''— no te preocupes estaré bien— dijo forzando una sonrisa

— seria irresponsabilidad mía dejarte ir... puedes dormir en mi cama, estaré bien aquí— la miro y sintió gracia al verla juguetear con su cola

— Descuida, tu duermes en tu cama y yo me las arreglo— abochornada insistió

— Podríamos dormir juntos— bromeó poniéndola aún más nerviosa

— si claro, con lo que acabo de pasar... Es un plan maestro — con sarcasmo y vergüenza bromeo ante la incómoda situación

— Oye...— la llamo— gracias...por estar cuando te necesite

Ella sonrió coqueta y fue a abrazarlo— deberías erguir un monumento a mi honor— su comentario hizo que ambos rieran divertidos— y si... me gustaría que durmiéramos juntos— se separaron a medias y se vieron a los ojos por breves segundos

— Bien... acomódate— se separaron

Angelica dejo sus cosas sobre la mesa, se despojó de su ropa quedando en ropa interior y rápidamente se puso debajo de las sabanas, Nick apago la tv y le puso el seguro a su puerta, vio la ropa de su invitada pero no le hizo caso, se recostó junto a ella mirando el techo, y en medio de ese corto periodo silencioso giro su cabeza para desearle buenas noches, pero en vez de hablar, le dio un corto beso en la frente

— Buenas noches— dijo el luego rápidamente volteo y cerró los ojos

— buenas noches...Nicky

\--continuara--

¿Que tal fue este capítulo?, espero que no se enojen por el final, aunque arruina un poco el Nicudy, podría decir que se mereció después de dejarlo en la frienzone xD... (no se preocupen si habrá).¿quién es Angélica?, se revelaráquien es ella másadelante

Apuesto que en esa corta aparición del villano más conocido por el fandom y ya deben querer que acabe con su vida xD.

Espero que este cap. os haya gustado, los agradecería mucho si votaran y comentaran para poder tenerlos en cuenta, también podrían darme algunas sugerencias para poder hacer la historia más interesante.

Por mi parte ha sido todo por esta semana, no olvides votar y comentar, besos y abrazo 3


	3. Misterios

¡Buenas chicos! ¿Cómo les va?, espero que muy bien, muchas gracias criaturas de dios por dedicar su tiempito para leer esta historia y votar por ella, eso significa mucho para mi, y recuerden siempre leer los anuncios para cuando este publicando un articulo 18, sin más preámbulos ¡¡que comience su aventura!!

ACTUALIZACIÓNCADA 15 DÍAS(2 SEMANAS)

CAPITULO 3

Misterios

Tus acciones revelan tu actitud

Y definirán quiéneres

Miércoles 3:30 am

El insomnio se apodero de nuestro zorro que quedo prácticamente mirando durante largas horas el techo de su habitación, reflexionando los acontecimientos anteriores muy confusos, su preocupación sobre lo que había pasado en su llegada a la ciudad en ese percance en la comisaria lo tenía más inquieto, —¿Quién tomo las fotos?, ¿Por qué no hizo la denuncia?, ¿Qué propósito tiene en mente?— eran las preguntas, pero la que más resonaba y la más lógica era —¿Quién fue el que las envió?— intento recordar a alguien de los tantos con quien tuvo un conflicto o cuentas pendientes, pero su cuota mental estaba al día, no tenía problemas con nadie más hace un año desde que se volvió policía, pero tuvo una corazonada de que algo grande estaba para ocurrir, algo muy malo.

Volteo ligeramente para poder ver a la que lo acompañaba y sonrió, con mucha cautela se deslizo hacia un costado para descender de la cama para no despertarla, vistió unos pantalones deportivos con una blusa de conjunto y fue hasta la cocina, 4:13 am marcaba el reloj en la pared, preparo un café y antes de salir dejo una nota — Angie, estaré en la azotea. N.W. — sonrió ya que naturalmente hacia eso con la coneja en la comisaria, sin más subió al techo donde había un hermoso jardín, un conjunto de rosas, orquídeas, claveles y unas variedades de flores y plantas que adornaban el lugar, un pasto a la altura perfecta que podría confundirse con un tapete, en el centro unos sillones de bambú y una mesa de centro como un lugar especial para tener una cita

—Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry

You don't know how lovely you are ...— canto casi susurrando mientras tomaba asiento.

Dio un sorbo a su café mientras contemplaba la brisa húmeda que transportaba consigo el perfume de las orquídeas— ¿Dónde más encontraría un lugar así?— decía mientras inhalaba y suspiraba

Tatareo la canción que había iniciado mientras le daba sorbos a su café totalmente desprendido de la realidad, al terminarlo se hecho en el sillón y cerró los ojos, paz; la descripción perfecta para ese momento se durmió por un instante, de pronto un sonido llamo la atención de sus orejas que giro hacia un costado siguiendo el sonido, metió la pata en su bolsillo y saco su móvil

— Son las 4:50 am... ¿quién manda un mensaje a esta hora?— bufo y miro su pantalla— vaya, vaya... veo que tampoco has dormido ¿eh?— el mensaje provenía de Judy

Ni se molestó en leerlo dejo su móvil sobre la mesa y volvió a relajarse hasta que fue testigo de unas de las más maravillosas creaciones de dios, el amanecer, los rayos poco a poco iluminaban los rascacielos que reflejaban su brillo, sonrió mientras contemplaba el amanecer que pocos ven

— si tan solo pudiera...— bajo la mirada, sentía un nudo en su estómago tomo su móvil y fue a las notificaciones y pulso donde indicaba el mensaje recibido de la coneja

\- estoy regresando a la ciudad, me gustaría hablarte cuando llegue, besos- una pequeña desesperación se apodero de él, se aseguró de que no estuviera en línea y contesto

\- está bien, en el lugar de siempre al mediodía- envió y sintió cierto alivio, al menos se podía quitar un peso de encima

Pensó por un momento lo que le había dicho el jefe Bogo, de no decirle nada a ella, pero no era muy fácil mentirle a esa testaruda y astuta coneja, su solución era simple, no hablar de ese tema o al menos lo intentaría, una vez más cerro los ojos con el afán de relajarse.

Angélica despertó y lo primero que hizo fue ir al baño, por suerte siempre llevaba su cepillo de dientes en su cartera, se lavó la cara y al salir del baño se topó con la nota del zorro, la tomo y sonrió, ella se detuvo en la cocina y se sirvió el café que había preparado el, y fue hasta las escaleras para subir a la azotea, al abrir la puerta los colibríes que volaban allí se dispersaron y se maravilló con lo que deleitaban sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué nunca me enseñaste este lugar?... es precioso— dijo ella avanzando lentamente hasta donde el zorro reposaba y grande fue su sorpresa, estaba dormido

Ella solo miraba como el descansaba y no quiso despertarlo pero antes de hacer algo el abrió uno de sus ojos viéndola

—Buenos días— dijo el acomodándose en el sillón

— Te desperté ¿verdad?, lo siento— dijo ella acercándose

— No estaba dormido— dio golpecitos invitándola a sentarse— la verdad es que... no pude dormir— volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia el horizonte donde el sol casi salía en su totalidad

— Ya veo... y este lugar, ¿es tuyo?— pregunto ella mirándolo

—hace tiempo mi madre lo compro, era diseñadora de jardines e interiores— ella puso toda su atención hacia el zorro— cuando tenía 10 ella compro esta parte del edificio incluyendo mi apartamento... ella diseño este jardín y yo lo construí— dijo mirando detalladamente el jardín

— ¿Enserio?... ¿y que dijo cuándo lo terminaste?— pregunto ella sonriendo

— No dijo nada...— el miro hacia arriba con una sonrisa mientras el viento movía su pelaje—jamás lo vio...— cuando termino la frase ella se congelo, y lo miro sorprendida, lo dijo con tanta naturalidad y frialdad

— Nick...lo siento tanto— ella lo tomo de la pata

— No... no lo sientas—dijo el sin borrar su sonrisa— ella hacia todo lo posible para hacer sonreír a los demás... y odiaba verme llorar—rio— y antes de que me dejara, me dio una última lección... una frase que siempre llevo conmigo...

Flashback 21 de Diciembre 1997

En un cuarto de hospital estaba una zorra en cama ya en sus últimos momentos, y de su lado estaba un pequeño zorro sosteniendo su pata, llorando sin consuelo la hembra acariciaba su cabeza mientras sonreía débilmente, lo tomo del mentón y este se detuvo por unos instantes a observarla

—Ya no llores mi pequeño— un leve ataque de tos la interrumpió— mami solo ira a un lugar donde ya no existirá el dolor, ni la enfermedad ni la maldad... y algún día vendré a llevarte con migo— nuevamente la tos la ataco pero un poco más fuerte

— pero yo no quiero que te vayas... mami por favor quédate, seré bueno lo prometo, hare todo lo que me pidas, seré obediente y...estudiare mucho...seré doctor y te curare—se abalanzo contra ella abrazándola como si fuera a desaparecer

— por favor ya no llores mi bebe— acariciaba su cabeza luego el levanto su mirada— oye, nunca dejes que vean que lograron herirte — su tos volvió pero esta vez fue más fuerte pero logro recuperarse— cuando veas que otros animales siguen ciegamente la verdad recuerda... nada es verdad —su voz empezó a quebrarse y sostuvo su pata tan fuerte como pudo— cuando otros animales están limitados por la moral o la ley recuerda... todo está permitido —ella lo tomo de la pata que tenía una marca en la muñeca al igual que ella— cuando te insulten y golpeen tu sonrisa y el silencio serán tus mejores aliadas... y tú sonrisa la tienes tan hermosa— las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por su mejilla mientras sonreía y lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos

— ¿Mami?— dijo el pequeño mientras poco a poco ella perdía sus fuerzas, levanto su pata como pudo y toco su mejilla

— Mami tiene que irse...te amo Nicholas nunca me olvides y tampoco olvides quien eres— su pata cayó sobre la cama y su sonrisa desapareció dando su último suspiro

— ¡MAMI POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES!— el pequeño la abrazo mientras los doctores corrieron a toda prisa para intervenir pero ya no podía hacerse nada

El zorrito salió de la habitación y se sentó a un lado de la puerta, lloro por un breve instante suspiro e inhalo y miro hacia delante —te prometo que nunca me olvidare de ti...

Actualidad

— ''Nunca dejes que vean que lograron herirte''— dijo el con seriedad evitando decir el resto, esas palabras que siempre tenía en mente junto con aquel amargo recuerdo

— Nick...— ella quedo sin palabras

Lo abrazo, el correspondía a ese cálido abrazo sin borrar su sonrisa, quedaron allí por algunos minutos hasta que ella se separó de él mirándolo a los ojos, rieron y se levantaron para bajar, Nick cerró la puerta con llave y la acompaño hasta abajo, se despidieron y el subió para ducharse y al terminar se puso el atuendo de siempre tenia en su mente la imagen de esa guepardo sonriéndole que por algún motivo lo hizo sentir bien, preparo unas tostadas y huevos revueltos con jugo de manzanas, al terminar de desayunar pensó si volver a la comisaria para intentar conseguir información sobre las fotos o simplemente esperar a que el búfalo lo llamara, a juzgar de su poca paciencia lo mejor sería averiguar de dónde las enviaron, tomo su móvil y reviso la hora y se topó con un mensaje de Judy casi a las 7:00 am

\- ya llegue, te esperare en Starbucks al mediodía nos vemos- suspiro con pesadez

Más un problema que debía enfrentar, primero fue en busca de su amigo Finnik quien no era fácil de encontrar pero para su fortuna la primera cuadra que recorrió se topó con su camioneta, se acercó y esta estaba vacía y a juzgar de que dejo las ventanillas abiertas y las puertas sin seguro volvería pronto, se metió en la camioneta y se puso a esperar cuando a lo lejos aquella pequeña bola de odio salía de una tienda a los gritos e insultos

Miercoles 10:45 am

— ¡¡VETE A LA MIERDA MALDITO BASTARDO!!— Gritaba mientras se alejaba de espaldas de allí— ¡¡YA VERAS EL DIA QUE VENGAS A PERDIRME UN FAVOR MALAGRADECIDO HIJO DE...!!— de tanta rabia subió a su camioneta sin darse cuenta de la presencia de su amigo

— día duro ¿no?— dijo Nick sonriendo

— ¡¿y tú que?!— Dijo nervioso pero luego volteo a verlo detenidamente— ¡¿de dónde diablos apareciste?!— se pegó un susto que provoco que el otro soltara unas carcajadas

— tranquilo pequeñín, quería hablar contigo un momento y ya— dijo el divertido

— ¿Y porque no vas a hablarle a tu noviecita coneja?— arranco la camioneta y emprendió marcha— ya que pasas tanto tiempo con esa come verduras y te olvidas que también tienes otros amigos— hizo un giro brusco haciendo que Nick se tambaleara un poco

— Ya tranquilo, y primero— se arregló la camisa— ella no es mi novia, segundo tu sabes muy bien porque no puedo visitarte pequeño criminal— dijo algo enojado

— Uy, perdón oficial, no sabía que estabas en tu periodo, ¿vas a arrestarme?— sarcástico dando leves risas

— Muérete infeliz— rio por lo dicho — ¿y quien querría ver a alguien tan adorable como tu tras las rejas?... te harán papilla— bromeo

— creo que ya olvidaste quien soy... y será mejor que te calles antes de que te patee el trasero— hablo serio pero luego empezó a reír— al menos si vinieras a verme debes en cuando no estaría nada mal... después de todo yo soy tu familia— lo dijo algo desanimado

— lo hare... y perdón... ¿sabes que día es mañana?— Nick bajo la mirada

— Si... sabes muy bien que nunca he faltado— dijo el pequeño igual de decaído

— oye ¿podrías llevarme a Starbucks?— pregunto el pelirrojo

—Claro hermano— giro por una esquina—... ¿que harás esta noche?— pregunto el zorro del desierto

— planeo cenar con Angie ¿por?— dijo mirando por la ventana

— no me digas que sales con ella... wow tu sí que puedes— rio divertido

— bueno... que puedo decirte, soy irresistible— puso sus patas en el cuello de su camisa y sonrió

— Si... tan irresistible que hasta Charlie y Tony se enamoraron de ti — rio a carcajadas

— hablando de ellos... ¿sabes en donde están?— pregunto dando leves risas

—Charlie tuvo que hacer un viaje y Tony... ese tipo creo que por su casa... no se él no es de esos que salen mucho ¿por?— algo curioso

— Quería presentarle a alguien que he conocido...— dijo restándole importancia

— si lo encuentro se lo diré ¿vale?— detuvo la marcha— llegamos, y aún faltan 5 para el mediodía

— Gracias hermano— abrió la puerta— te veo más tarde ¿te parece?— dijo bajando de la camioneta

— me consta... nos vemos imbécil— dijo poniéndose sus gafas de sol

— ¿Ni siquiera un besito de despedida para papa?— abrió los brazos sonriendo burlón

— Porque no vienes tú y me besas el trasero idiota— emprendió marcha y se alejó de ahí

El zorro vio esa camioneta alejándose y rio divertido, saco su móvil y reviso la hora, camino hasta una de las mesas y se sentó a esperar a la coneja...

Miércoles 04:00 am Bunny Borrows

La coneja no consiguió dormir ni siquiera por un minuto, no dejaba de pensar en el zorro ni siquiera las palabras que le había dicho se borró de su mente, la perseguía cual fantasma, hasta que se decidió, tomo su móvil y llamo a la estación de tren para conseguir un viaje de regreso a Zootopia, le urgía arreglar las cosas, o al menos lo intentaría para sacarse ese peso de la espalda, empaco todo lo que había llevado y algunas pertenencias más, escribió una nota y la dejo en la heladera para no tener que despertar a sus padres, tomo su maleta y con mucho sigilo se dirigió hasta la puerta

— ¿Judy? ¿Adónde vas?— se quedó inmóvil intento no perder la calma y giro para toparse con su hermana mayor

— Clara...yo... Volveré a la ciudad...ya sabes, cosas de trabajo— dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

Clara arqueo una ceja sosteniendo un vaso de agua— es por el ¿verdad?— se mantuvo seria

— hija de... ¿cómo demonios lo supo?— pensó— por favor...no le digas nada a mama y a papa— junto ambas patas y bajo la cabeza

— Tranquila bobita, ve y arregla las cosas— dejo su baso sobre la mesa y fue a abrazarla— descuida no diré nada

— gracias, te debo una— sonrió y se separó de su hermana

— si yo fuera Jill... estarías perdida, ahora ve antes de que alguien más te vea— ella asintió y tomo su maleta y salió de allí

Clara cerró la puerta y tomo su vaso para llevarlo a la cocina

— ¿Con quién hablabas?— pregunto Jessica cargando un vaso con jugo

— No es de tu incumbencia— dijo dejando el vaso en el lavaplatos

— es...

— sí, pero no digas nada ¿vale?— la interrumpió y la otra solo asintió

Judy camino algunos metros y llamo un taxi, espero algunos minutos y este llego, al llegar a la estación de tren decidió avisarle al zorro para evitar tener más problemas con el

\-- estoy regresando a la ciudad, me gustaría hablarte cuando regrese, besos- envió y abordo el tren que salía las 5:00 am

Luego de esperar 10 minutos el tren salió y como era de esperarse se durmió por el camino, al llegar ella bajo del tren y camino sin ánimos hasta una parada de taxi, abordo uno y le dio su dirección y se quedó sin decir una sola palabra con el chofer durante todo el camino, al llegar se adentró al edificio donde vivía y subió, aun nadie estaba por los pasillos para su suerte, entro a su pequeña habitación y lo primero que hizo fue arrojarse en la cama, frustrada y cansada, tomo su móvil y lo reviso y se topó con una respuesta del zorro, se extrañó que contestara tan temprano

\- está bien, en el lugar de siempre al mediodía— sonrió, se sintió aliviada ya que accedió a verla después de lo ocurrido

\- ya llegue, te esperare en Starbucks al mediodía nos vemos— después de eso dejo su móvil a un costado de su cabeza y pensó que le diría y en medio de un debate mental sin darse cuenta cayo dormida.

Abrió los ojos y estaba de vuelta en Bunny Borrows, se desesperó, miro a su alrededor y se extrañó— ¿Qué hago en los cultivos de mi padre?— pensó se levantó y empezó a caminar sin rumbo para ver hasta donde terminaría, y a lo lejos podía ver al costado de un granero al zorro sentado sobre una pila de paja

— ¿Nick?— dijo extrañada y se acercó lentamente, — Nick, ¿Qué haces aquí?— dijo nuevamente

El zorro volteo sonriente, en sus brazos sostenía a un pequeño bulto como si fuera un bebe

— mira, mami está de vuelta— el bajo lentamente al que sostenía y se topó con una conejita naranja de ojos verdes con cola de zorro, se desesperó por un instante

Ella se alejó del zorro asustada, no podía creerlo, de pronto en su retroceso se chocó con un árbol y al voltear todo se volvió oscuro— ¡Nick!... ¿hola?... ¿alguien?— a medida que caminaba miraba por todas direcciones y se chocó contra la espalda del zorro — Nick que sucede...— no pudo terminar la frase cuando varios animales empezaron a insultarla y arrojaban tomates, zanahorias y demás verduras putrefactas, y miro una hoja de periódico en el suelo y la recogió, al ver la foto de ella besándose con Nick cubrió su boca con una pata luego leyó el titulo— De héroes Nacionales a aberraciones de la naturaleza Judy Hopps y Nick Wilde— arrojo el periódico luego vio a sus padres mirándola con odio, decepción, repudio así también todos sus hermanos pego un grito ahogado cuando se levantó de golpe de su cama

— Solo fue un sueño... — suspiro controlando su respiración— ¿Por qué a mí?— pregunto luego tomo su móvil — 11:40 demonios— con prisa se dirigió hasta el baño se ducho y vistió un pantalón negro y una blusa rosa, tomo su móvil y fue hasta Starbucks

Estuvo nerviosa todo el camino por culpa de la pesadilla que tuvo, giro la esquina cuando vio la camioneta de Finnik estacionada, espero unos segundos y de el bajo Nick haciendo una de sus típicas bromas, observo como el vehículo se alejó y Nick fue a sentarse en una de las mesas, respiro hondo y camino a su encuentro, al verla el zorro sonrió a lo que ella devolvió haciéndolo parecer lo más natural posible

— hola... ¿Cómo estás?— saludo antes de sentarse

— He estado mejor— respondió desinteresado, siquiera alzo la mirada para hacer contacto visual

Un incómodo silencio se apodero del lugar, ambos se miraban fugazmente sin intención de entablar conversación, pero en algún momento tenían que pronunciar una palabra

— ¿Porque no dices nada?— la coneja hablo sin pensar, el sonrió irónico y por primera vez la vio a los ojos

— ¿Después de todo lo que ha pasado, vienes hasta aquí... para preguntarme semejante estupidez?— entre una sonrisa un gruñido de fastidio

Ella lo miraba sorprendida, estaba muy a la defensiva, frunció el ceño y casi salto sobre la mesa

— Escúchame bien Nick, ¡eres un grandísimo idiota!— chillo llamando la atención de los animales presentes, justo antes de que una mesera se colara para realizar la toma de pedidos

Ella volvió a recobrar su postura y suspiro, el solo reía, la mesera sonreía nerviosamente mientras anotaba, nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente pero no duro mucho

— Perdón, por gritarte— la coneja mantenía las orejas pegadas a su espalda

— La culpa fue mía— dijo el más sereno— no debí hablarte de esa manera— ambos rieron

— bien, lo que paso en Borrows...— con su pata sujeto una de sus orejas y empezó a juguetear con sus dedos en ella

— No debió pasar— la interrumpió, provocando que ella alzara sus orejas de la sorpresa— han pasado cosas extrañas y... no lo sé— intento justificarse

— Eres pésimo mintiendo— le recalco arqueando una ceja

El solamente suspiro, tenía razón; de todos los cientos de miles de ciudadanos en Zootopia ella era la única a quien no engañaría con facilidad, hasta se sentía inferior ante esa astuta coneja, mientras revolvía las palabras en su mente la mesera volvió con sus pedidos, sopa de verduras que humeaban un delicioso olor capaz de dejar hambriento a cualquiera

— Pienso mejor con el estómago lleno— bromeo el zorro

Ambos comieron aquella deliciosa mezcla de verduras con queso y un poco de polenta para darle textura, no había descripción, el manjar de los dioses seria lo adecuado, luego de terminar el zorro hecho un vistazo a su móvil recordando que tenía una cita— 12: 49... bien zanahorias... creo que debo posponer nuestra conversación— tomo una servilleta y se limpió el hocico

— ¿A dónde iras?— ella rápidamente se puso de pie e hizo lo mismo con otra servilleta— te acompañare

— no, lo siento pero no puedes venir— dijo el tomando su billetera dejando un billete sobre la mesa— será en otra ocacion...

— Entonces... nos vemos mañana a las 15:00 en la plaza central— dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa

— Allí estaré— se despidió y llamo a un taxi

La coneja lo vio alejándose y repentinamente una pregunta le vino en la mente— ¿para que el jefe Bogo lo había llamado?— esa pregunta le vino algo tarde, aunque no estaría mal ir a preguntárselo personalmente al búfalo, así que tomo el billete que dejo el Zorro y fue al caja para pagar su cuenta

Él estaba mirando hacia una de las ventanas pensando ¿Qué haría con Angélica?, debería decirle la verdad, o más bien dicho, decirle lo que estaba pasando, si bien no había dicho lo sucedido con su compañera, y se exponía a una guerra entre él y sus amigas, eso era lo más probable a suceder, el taxi llego al edificio en donde vivía, entro y subió al asesor, camino hasta quedar parado frente a la puerta de la guepardo y miro su móvil

— 13:29 uh, que puntual...— sonrió y toco, desde adentro pudo escucharse

— ¡¿Quién es y qué quieres?!— grito, no parecía muy alegre así que agudizo su voz para jugarle una broma

— ¿Se encuentra la señorita Angélica Jasmine Díaz?— hizo u pequeño esfuerzo para no reír

Desde adentro ella sigilosamente se puso detrás de la puerta con una Glock 40 detrás de su espalda— ¿Quién quiere saberlo?— pregunto seria

— un lindo, muy apuesto y sensual zorro — esta vez su voz se normalizo y empezó a reír

Ella rápidamente guardo su arma y sonrió, quito el seguro de la puerta y se topó con el zorro sonriente, lo invito a pasar pero este se quedó mirándola abobado por algunos segundos hasta que ella recordó lo que tenía puesto, una blusa violeta que no le llegaba al ombligo y un short muy corto y ajustado, rápidamente lo atrajo para dentro y corrió tan rápido hasta encerrarse en su habitación para ponerse algo más ''apropiado'' si bien el zorro se dio cuenta y espero en el sofá a que ella saliera

— ¿Angie puedo preguntarte algo?— el zorro tomo un libro que tenía en el sofá

— ¡Adelante!— grito ella en la otra habitación

— supongamos que alguien se enamora de ti— dijo el hojeando el libro

— ¿Sí?— respondió ella mientras abría la puerta

El la miro por un momento, tenía una falda negra unos 10 cm sobre sus rodillas y una remera que le llegaba hasta los muslos con mangas largas que cubrían sus patas y una cinta negra en el cuello

— wow... te vez muy genial— la miro de patas a orejas

— gracias — dijo ella de manera tímida y coqueta luego se sentó de su lado— ¿Qué estabas diciéndome?— el sacudió la cabeza y volvió a centrarse en su pregunta

— bien, supongamos que alguien se enamora de ti— repitió lo de hace rato y ella asintió— pero solo lo quieres como un amigo... ¿Cómo le dirías amablemente que no quieres nada con él?— pregunto haciendo que ella se pusiera seria

— no lo sé... le diría que solo lo quiero como un amigo, o le digo que me gusta otro animal— respondió con un poco de dificultad— y si no es de misma especie le digo que sería una locura, ¡obviamente si no me gusta claro!—rio un poco luego miro al zorro— ¿Por qué preguntas eso?— noto en él un aura de tristeza, su sonrisa se borró y luego se acercó más a el

Pudo sentir el contacto de su pata sobre la suya, era obvio que se dio cuenta, y esta vez era su oportunidad para contarle lo que había pasado el día anterior, debía hacerlo antes de que sea tarde

— Antes de que fueras a mi departamento anoche... la verdad fue esa mañana— bajo la mirada y suspiro— yo... lo siento debí decírtelo antes— llevo sus patas para cubrirse el rostro con un sentimiento de culpa y vergüenza

— Nick... puedes decirme todo— ella apoyo su pata en su espalda

— le dije que estaba enamorado de ella...y me rechazo por... porque soy de otra especie— el volteo ligeramente para verla— luego yo no me sentía bien, hubo un inconveniente en la comisaria y volví... tuve otro problema y después de que me fuera en donde trabajas, ella me había enviado mensajes y hablamos y... me sentí muy mal luego me llamaste y paso lo que paso— suspiro con pesadez y la miro fijamente, ella estaba sorprendida y algo enojada

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?— ella estaba sorprendida, no podía imaginarse lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento

— no lo sé...lo iba a hacer pero me besaste y me perdí... tu... apareciste y me... me hiciste sentir bien pero...— ella le callo con uno de sus dedos

— Tú me gustas Nick— ella dejo salir

Esas 4 palabras lo golpearon de una manera psicológica, ¿en realidad esto estaba pasando? Se quedó por unos minutos mirando el verde de sus ojos, nuevamente sus patas se entrelazaron y el sintió aquella presencia

— Yo... estoy confundido— miro hacia un lado— he sufrido mucho y...no quiero que cargues con eso— aparto su mirada

— Solo quiero darte la oportunidad...— ella lo tomo del mentón y lo volteo— no eres el único que sufre en este mundo, y si dirás que no entiendo te equivocas— sus palabras lo hicieron recordar un poco de su pasado y luego vio algo que jamás olvidaría

La manera que ella sonreía, era la misma a la de él, escondiendo un sufrimiento similar, de pronto noto, ella empezó a dejar caer lágrimas

— se lo que has sufrido, y créeme... lo entiendo perfectamente— lo miro con los ojos empapados y una sonrisa sincera— la verdad, jamás creí encontrar a alguien igual a mi...

¿Sería posible?, ellos reflejaban el mismo recuerdo, Vivian con la misma herida, tenían tanto de que hablar, que llorar, que hasta parecían ser uno solo

— tu... me haces recordar a ella— dijo Nick sonriendo— tienes su mismo espíritu...

Ella lo miro confundida, pero luego el apretó su pata

— creo que me equivoque— el rio levemente

— ¿Por qué lo dices?—se asusto

— todo este tiempo he buscado encajar en algún lugar para encontrar la felicidad...— la miro fijamente— me aleje de mis amigos— cerro los ojos con fuerza— busque en otra hembra sin darme cuenta— la miro y sus ojos se humedecieron— que el único ser que comparte mi dolor esta justo aquí— sonrió y la abrazo— tan tonto fui... en creer que sabía lo que hacia

— Nick...— susurro luego se alejaron y se miraron por algunos segundos

— Fui un tonto en buscar en otros ojos, lo que veo en los tuyos— su aproximaron lentamente

— te amo Nicky...

Miercoles 13: 15 pm

Judy camino decidida a enfrentar a su jefe y ponerse al tanto de lo que le ocurría al zorro, sin embargo, ¿Qué le diría? Si lo preguntaba directamente estaría en problemas, se detuvo antes de cruzar plaza frente a la comisaria, pensó por unos instantes

— Debo estar demasiado desesperada para hacerlo— dijo en voz baja

Bajo las orejas y dio media vuelta topándose con una de sus colegas, una zorra pelaje marrón claro de ojos azules sonriente con el uniforme del ZPD

— ¡Judyyy!— abrió los brazos y se agacho para quedar a su altura

— ¡Skye!— correspondió al abrazo

— ¿y cómo van tus vacaciones?— pregunto la vulpina

— bien, bien... ¿y cómo van los papeleos?— la coneja sonriendo

— Pues...— no digas nada sobre Nick—pensó— bueno...hay mucho, pero será pan comido— sonrió nerviosamente

La coneja noto ese nerviosismo suyo aunque solo duro unos segundos

— ¿Sabes si el jefe se encuentra?— lanzo la coneja con una intención

— Sí, creo que está ocupado con un caso que lo tiene en sus días— rio levemente— sabes cómo es, se estresa por cualquier cosa— añadió

— ¿Será el caso el motivo?—pensó— bueno, necesitaba hablar con el... pero creo que mejor no lo molesto— sonrió

— Bueno, debo volver antes de que tenga otro ataque de nervios, nos vemos luego— se despidió dispuesta a volver al trabajo

— Cuídate, y suerte— la coneja se dio media vuelta avanzando hacia el edificio en donde vivía— creo que debo esperar... ¡maldición!— se quejo

Camino por algunos minutos hasta llegar al lugar en donde ella solía compartir con su compañero sus horas libres, en un vaivén de recuerdos, sintió culpa, una culpa que sentía alguien al saber que cometió un error imperdonable, y por más que intentaba remediarlo, las circunstancia no era lo más favorable, siempre lo arruinaba, era mala suerte, o el destino le estaba jugando una mala pasada, si fuera eso, estaba siendo cruel consigo misma —mi peor enemigo soy yo misma— reprochándose mentalmente, y en algo tenía razón, pero quien la controlo en ese momento era un enemigo invisible, el miedo.

Al llegar a su departamento lo primero que hizo fue sentarse frente a su pequeño radio reloj, busco alguna música que le permitiría relajarse, pero como podía imaginarse empezaba a odiar ese maldito objeto electrónico— ¿¡Que en esta cosa solo tocan mierdas deprimentes!?— con el puño cerrado y con un poco de fuerza golpeo el botón del aparato apagándolo

— ¿¡OTRO MAL DIA REPARTE MULTAS!?— grito uno de sus vecinos

— ¡DEJA A LA POBRE!, ¿¡QUE SOLO SABES MOLESTAR!?— respondió el otro

—¡¡CALLATE!!

—¡¡NO TU CALLATE!!— empezaron a discutir

La coneja podía tolerar sus gritos pero estaba de malas, cerró los ojos con fuerza pero no logro contenerse—¡¡YA CALLENCE LOS DOS ANTES DE QUE LOS ASESINE!!— en eso un silencio sepulcral se apodero del ruidoso 3º piso del edificio, miraba la pared con tanta furia que podía derribarlo de una sola patada

Luego de eso, ella logro calmarse, se subió sobre la cama y apoyo sus patas sobre la pared— chicos, perdónenme...no quería

— Descuida coneja, nada pasa— respondió de forma tranquila del otro lado

— nos...digo mi hermano se excedió

— ¿¡QUE!? !EL QUE ABRIO EL OCICO FUISTE TU!

Nuevamente empezaron a discutir, ella rodo los ojos y sonrió, luego tomo su móvil y lo miro esperando nada, ¿Qué es lo que haría?, ahora solo le restaba esperar, a que algo inesperado sucediera, y eso le fastidiaba, esperar a que nada sucediera, entonces se recostó con las patas estiradas mirando detenidamente el techo sin idea de que aprontar.

Miercoles 15:45 pm

Dos zorros estaban sentados en una banca en la plaza principal observando, uno era mayor que el otro, sus pelajes eran de un tono anaranjado claro, el más joven de ojos color dorados y el otro de color verde, eran grandes físicamente llamando la atención de varias hembras que los veían al pasar

—Y ¿Cómo va Ykarus?— pregunto el mayor mientras cruzaba las piernas

— Reclutando— pregunto manteniendo la vista al frente

— ¿Al policía?— este alzo la vista al cielo— sabes que será problemático ¿verdad?...

— Lo dudo— respondió sereno— además, es tu...

— ¿Y qué hay de los otros 2?— lo interrumpió

— Están en misión...—lo miro desconcertado— alguien necesitaba deshacerse de un par de animales problemáticos— dijo tranquilo luego suspiro

— esos chicos... no me agradan...

— ¿Por qué son homosexuales?— dijo sarcástico el otro

— Si fuera por eso, ya lo había excluido de la existencia— sonrió

— Tendrá sus defectos, pero son buenos en materia...— se levantó de su lugar— y respetan el credo más de lo que imaginas

— Como sea, mantén los ojos bien abiertos— dijo sonriendo luego se puso de pie

— Tengo ojos hasta en la espalda— contesto luego volteo con rapidez

— ¡POWN!— dijeron al unísono luego rieron divertidos

— Adiós, pa— se despidió y empezó a caminar

— hasta pronto... Orion— luego de pronunciar esa palabra se levantó y aprovecho una pequeña multitud de ñus y desapareció de ahí

El otro volteo y sonrió—hasta pronto, Hades— pensó y siguió su camino, a pasos lentos tranquilamente paseaba por la calzada con la vista fija, su seriedad lo hacía parecer alguien de alto rango social, pero en verdad era un simples zorro a la vista de cualquier animal, pero en realidad era mucho más que eso, llego hasta uno de los muchos edificios y entro, no hablo con ninguno de los animales que estaban en el lugar, solo siguió su camino, hasta subir al asesor, al llegar al piso deseado camino unos metros hasta llegar a su apartamento que carecía de luz, tomo un hilo que estaba del otro lado de su puerta y la estiro hasta llegar a la otra pared, una vez hecho eso entro y cerró la puerta con seguro

— Veamos...— dijo encendiendo una lámpara en donde una pared con diversas fotografías y mapas de la ciudad, que estaban en la misma estiro una silla y se sentó mirando detenidamente las imágenes frente suyo— ¿en dónde te metiste Savage?

Miercoles 14:15 pm

Quién lo diría, hace solo un día y todo ese dolor, toda esa amargura, sumieron por completo junto con bote de recuerdos que navegaba en su interior, ¿Por qué jamás se le ocurrió intentar, salir con ella?— te amo...Nicky— esas dulces palabras no salían de su mente, aunque era muy pronto para corresponderle, él no se inmuto en devolver esa gran muestra de afecto, y en el afán de mantenerse al margen, la beso; ambos podían atravesar la barrera pero el zorro se controló, en medio de tanta ternura y sentimientos, decidieron salir a caminar, ella aún tenía en mente aquel dulce recuerdo, y aunque llevaba consigo el peso de quien realmente era, él se enteraría de todos modos, pero aún tenía una preocupación, ¿Cómo se lo tomaría su maestro?

— Estas muy callada— la voz del zorro la trajo a la realidad, sacudió un poco la cabeza y volteo a mirarlo

— es que... agh no lo sé, es algo personal— ella se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada

El solo sonrió ante esa repentina reacción y le tomo de la pata

— sea lo que estés pensando, olvídalo— ella lo miro fijamente devolviéndole una cálida sonrisa— además, debemos aprovechar nuestra compañía— tenía razón, por algún motivo ella se estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa

— ¿Y qué quieres hacer primero?— pregunto ella

— a comer algo, muero de hambre— dijo el sonriendo, acto seguido su estómago empezó a rugir— jeje ¿lo ves?, comamos algo antes de que te coma— se relamió divertido haciendo que ella riera

— Entonces que quieres, ¿almorzar primero, o a mí?— miro de forma provocativa al zorro que se puso nervioso ante la pregunta

— no se cual elegir...— se llevó una pata en la frente— creo que optare por el almuerzo, y quien sabe, más tarde — arqueo una ceja a lo que ella rio divertida

— Cálmate zorrito, era solo una broma— le bajo los humos mientras él hacia una mueca de tristeza

— oh, pero ya es tarde para eso, y tendrás que soportarme el resto del día— rio observándola de manera juguetona

Ambos fueron hasta un restaurante, y ordenaron un menú variado en ensaladas y pescado, cosa que era difícil de conseguir, pero para su buena suerte, Nick conocía la ciudad como la palma de su pata, conocía cada rincón y por supuesto cada habitante y eso lo usaba a su favor, ya que podía acceder a favores y también tenía ciertos privilegios cuando se trataba de buscar a alguien, a excepción de quien estaba acompañándolo y los otros iguales a ella, actuaban de manera tan limpia y secreta que podía decirse que ellos tampoco sabían que existían

Luego de un agradable almuerzo ambos fueron a la plaza por helados, podía decirse que Nick jamás se había divertido tanto, claro después de pasar un excelente momento con Jessica, la hermana de Judy..., Judy otra vez, parecía que ella no le salía de la mente, pero no por eso arruinaría su día, la estaba disfrutando de cierto modo, despejo su mente mientras contemplaba a los niños que frecuentaban el lugar.

— Nick...— la guepardo lo despertó de sus profundos pensamientos

— ¿eh? Perdón... ¿dijiste algo?— el la miro confundido

— eres un despistado— ella rio y lo golpeo en el hombro— me preguntaba si quisieras ir a mi casa esta noche... no lo sé— empezó a juguetear con su cola

— porque no— respondió de manera despreocupada

— Entonces iras a las 20:00 sin retraso— dijo animada

— si señora— dijo el poniéndose firme

— bien, creo que debo irme... tengo que hacer unas cosas— se puso de pie luego volteo hacia el zorro

— Sí, también tengo que tratar de algo— en un rápido movimiento en la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

— Nos vemos Nicky— se despidió sonrojada y casi ronroneando

— A las 20:30 sin retraso— levanto la pata mientras se volteaba para dirigirse hacia la comisaria

— es entonces cuando la luz brilla y te guía hacia el camino que te corresponde— dijo ella en un susurro mirándolo mientras avanzaba, luego giro y empezó a caminar— porque hacia ella debemos enfocar nuestro destino— sonrió luego al girar una esquina un zorro empezó a acompañarle el paso como si se tratara de su sombra

— ¿Crees que no sé lo que estás haciendo?— la cuestiono de forma seria y cortante

Ella solo siguió caminando sin articular una sola palabra

— se lo que hago, y es mi responsabilidad— añadió molesta

— No te pases de lista conmigo— de manera fugaz se interpuso en su camino encarándola

— te estas exponiendo Orion— dijo ella de manera fría

El en ese momento sintió la manera en que ella le había clavado la mirada, una mirada que él conocía y de cierta forma la temía y retrocedió un paso

— Estas muy en la defensiva Ykarus— dijo de forma desafiante— solo vine a avisar que Hades quiere que te apresures, el tiempo es de lo que no disponemos en este momento...

— cuando más te apresuras en obtener algo, más te alejas de el— en tono burlón lo encaro

— No malgastes tu tiempo— el apuro el paso metiéndose en la multitud para perderse e vista

— Jodete Orion— maldijo en voz baja para proseguir con su caminata

Miercoles 17:00 pm

Luego de una caminata y una parada por Starbucks nuestro vulpino tatareo una canción hasta llegar a la comisaria, al fin y al cabo tenía cuentas que acertar con el búfalo, espero por arduos 30 minutos para que este salga de la comisaria al final de su turno como el jefe, y así tal cual el feroz búfalo saliendo de aquella prisión policiaca, camino de manera tranquila hasta quedar a unos metros de su jefe quien aún no se dio cuenta de la presencia del pelirrojo

— lo veo muy alegre esta tarde señor— dijo el zorro de manera despreocupada

El gran animal volteo y dirigió levemente la mirada hacia abajo teniendo una visión perfecta del zorro quien lo miraba con esa graciosa e irritante sonrisa

— ¿Qué coño haces aquí Wilde?— dijo el búfalo quien volteo hacia su camioneta introduciendo sus llaves para deshacer el seguro

— lo extrañaba, y quise venir a verlo señor— rio por lo dicho— por cierto, quería poder ver... tu sabes— al pronunciar lo último su voz y expresión cambiaron a una seria y de alguna forma fría y cortante

— ¿Y se podría saber para que lo quiere ver?— abrió la puerta y arrojo un bolso al asiento del copiloto

— Digamos que tengo una duda— dijo el llevando ambas patas a su espalda

— Regresa por dónde has venido— el búfalo subió a su camioneta y cerró la puerta y bajo el cristal de la ventanilla— además, no estoy autorizado a dar información de extremo sigilo a un oficial suspendido— añadió

— Entonces no le importara que envié un tal video de usted imitando a Gazelle a todo el departamento— dijo cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa victoriosa al ver la expresión del búfalo

El gran mamífero suspiro con fastidio y lo miro con furia en los ojos, y tenso sus hombros rendidos a tal chantaje brindada por su subordinado

— Bloque c, casillero 52, sector W. de archivos clasificados— dijo con enojo a lo que el zorro sonreía— si alguien se entera de ese video, me hare cargo personalmente de tu deceso— dijo apuntándole amenazante, el zorro se encogió de hombros y giro sobre su paso emprendiendo camino hasta la entrada de la comisaria

— no existe tal video, pero gracias— susurro, de alguna forma su pequeña mentira resulto ser verdad, le había dado justo en el clavo de hecho, entre leves risas ingreso a la comisaria que a estas horas de la tarde se encontraba desierta, ya que la mayoría de los oficiales cerraban el turno, camino hasta toparse con Skye quien sonrió al verlo

— Oh mira nada más, ¿estás perdido?— dijo ella sosteniendo una libreta contra su pecho

— Necesito un archivo— con seriedad se paró delante de ella quien lo miraba confundida

— ¿Bajo la autoridad de quién?— respondió con seriedad

— la mía y la del jefe sonrisa reluciente— manteniendo la postura

—ahan, ¿y tienes algo más que eso?— arqueo una ceja

— Bloque c, casillero 52, sector W. en la fila de clasificados— sonriendo de manera divertida— ¿sería tan amable señorita cachetes de felpa?— añadió

— Claro que sí señor cola sensible— sonrió y camino hasta las escaleras del subterráneo— ¿esperas una invitación formal guapo?— dijo ella de manera seductora y divertida

— Depende de que especie de fantasía tienes en mente— bromeo dejando a la pobre muy avergonzada

— Golpe bajo señor Wilde— articulo con nerviosismo mientras bajaban las escaleras

— Es una treta tesoro— dijo el luego caminaron entre grandes y polvorientos muebles de metal

— ¿Que nadie se atreve a limpiar este lugar?— pregunto el zorro mientras evitaba rozar las telarañas

— Ay como lo siento frutillita, ¿este lugar es muy sucio para ti princesa?— bromeo ella haciendo que el zorro se enojara un poco

— No me gusta intimidar en lugares sucios— en ese instante sus palabras le quitaron un seguro a la granada de nombre Skye quien giro lentamente la cabeza para mirarlo

— Ni se te ocurra ponerme una de tus patas encima— lo miro de pies a cabeza, se sentía incomoda luego de que el dijera tal disparate

— Admítelo, te mueres de ganas por un pedazo de este pastel— nuevamente bromeo a lo que ella giro y lo acorralo en uno de los casilleros

— tienes razón... y aunque no lo creas, no te gustara— dicho eso con una de sus patas lo tomo fuertemente de los genitales apretándolo haciendo que el zorro empezara a experimentar el más doloroso sufrimiento que solo un macho conoce— y si llegara a pasar, me cerciorare de que no vuelvas a usar a tu amiguito siquiera para tus necesidades; ¿capiche?

— s-s-si ah— con mucha dificultad acepto su derrota mientras se retorcía por el dolor— suéltame— con una voz fina imploro, con notorias lágrimas en sus ojos

— de acuerdo— ella lo soltó sonriendo y abrió uno de los casilleros y rebusco hasta tomar un archivo de su interior luego lo golpeo en el pecho entregándolo— por cierto— se acercó a su oído mientras sonreía con malicia— si algún día, quieres un poco de acción, llámame— le lamio la oreja y se alejó caminando de el

— Esta hembra está loca...— se mantuvo ahí por algunos segundos luego salió de allí

Con temor de no toparse con ella camino por toda la recepción sin dirigir palabra a los que estaban ahí presentes, salió de la comisaria y llamo un taxi, luego de un corto viaje se adentró al edificio y subió hasta su pequeño pero lujoso apartamento, y miro su reloj en la pared

Miercoles 19:30

— bien... tengo una hora— arrojo el archivo a la mesa de noche que tenía a un costado de su cama y se despojó de su polvorienta ropa y se introdujo al baño

Ya bajo la ducha no paraba de pensar en lo que contenía el archivo, pero su principal preocupación era ¿Por qué el? De tantos oficiales, debería de ser de él; una vez más se secó el pelaje y lo cepillo con delicadeza, se miró al espejo aun con su pelaje en la cabeza un poco alborotado, re arreglo un poco el de las mejillas y las orejas dejándose una imagen un poco rebelde, abrió su armario y tomo un frasco de perfume 212 sexy for Male que tenía y solo utilizaba en ocasiones especiales, se roció y luego se cepillo los dientes dejándole la boca fresca, normalmente no se arreglaba de tal manera, pero esta noche seria especial, de cierto modo sentía que sería inolvidable.

Vistió una remera blanca que le llegaba hasta los muslos y algo justado del torso para arriba, combinadas con unos jeans negros con bolsillos en las rodillas, nuevamente guardo los expedientes en su armario, y procedió a retirarse a su cita, ya que aún tenía tiempo se detuvo en un mini Marquet y compro una caja de chocolates, camino mientras que muchas hembras lo seguían con miradas, y algunas que otras lo saludaban, hasta que estuvo parado frente al edificio en donde vivía la guepardo, paso por la recepción y subió por las escaleras algo nervioso, sin darse cuenta ya estaba parado delante de la puerta, y una vez más saco su móvil para ver la hora

— 20:28, y contando— estaba entusiasmado, esperaba pacientemente mirando detenidamente el marrón de la puerta— 20:29— estaba impaciente hasta que mantuvo su pata a centímetros de la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de tocar

— Pasa Nicky— la voz de la guepardo sonó del otro lado con unas risas de por medio

El tomo la perilla y giro lentamente hasta abrir por completo, ahí estaba ella, con un suéter de lana que cubrían buena parte de sus piernas y de mangas largas cubriendo sus patas

— te vez... preciosa— dijo el quien se había arreglado casi con exageración y toparse con ella vestida de manera simple, su cuerpo bien definido y pelaje brillante ya la hacían atractiva, y con solamente un suéter de lana cubriéndola

— Ven, compre algunas películas— ella lo tomo de la pata introduciéndolo a la habitación donde una pantalla plana colgaba de la pared y una cama bien arreglada con almohadas a montón

— Te traje chocolate... tu favorito— extendió la pata con la caja en forma redonda con chocolates en formas redondas y rellenadas que esperaban ser deleitados

— gracias por el detalle Nicky— ella se acercó al e inesperadamente lo beso de forma tierna

— Es lo menos que podía hacer por mi chica— sonrió rascándose la nunca

Ella se sorprendió al escuchar eso, por unos instantes se sentía dueña de ese hábil fuerte y astuto zorro, y no evito ruborizarse ante tal muestra de afecto, se sentó a un lado de la cama y lo invito a acompañarla, se acomodó entre esponjosas almohadas y al estar en una posición entre acostado y sentado ella tomo amos controles de la tv y el Blu-Ray iniciando la primera película de terror ''Shark Attac'' y al iniciar la película tomo un pote de palomitas que ya tenía lista y se acomodó sobre el pecho del zorro, en la acaricio por unos instantes para luego apoyar su pata sobre el vientre de la felino y se sentía bien, sentía amor por segunda vez en su vida, y no se arrepentía de ello, ella alzo la mirada y se topó con la de el quien sonrió y la beso

— Te amo Angie...

—Continuara—

Hey! Como les va ¿todo bien?, ¿Qué les pareció el Flashback? ¿Lloraron? Yo si lo hice, apareció algo de Assassins Creed xD por cierto, si se preguntan, si, Nick aquí en cierto modo es uno de ellos, este pequeño grupo de asesinos que estarán ocupando la historia pero no tendrán mucho protagonismo ya que solo estaránen un par de capítulosmásadelante, si vieron la película '' Hitman Agent 47'' también'' Wanted'' y ''Assassin's Creed'' estos serán una mezcla de estos 3 filmes, pero con nombres tanto de dioses antiguos como de estrellas, que andaré investigando por si tienenalguna duda

¿Qué les parecieron lo nuevos personajes? Revelare quienes son mas adelante, que por cierto fueron sugerencias de un amigo mío en Facebook xD (si deseáis añadir personajes adelante, solo manden descripción y nombres tanto reales como nombres clave)

¿Qué les pareció la escena de Nick y Skye, divertido, aburrido o exagerado?

Dejen sus opiniones y críticas, serán bienvenidas todas. Ah y no se olviden de votar

De mi parte ha sido todo un gusto, total esto lo hago para ustedes que son como un tesoro para mí, un abrazo y nos leemos en 15 días! 3


	4. Jamas olvides quien erers

Buenas, espero que no os haya perdido aun xD, he estado algo inquieto con el tema de este Capítulo, lo he hecho y borrado incontables veces, en fin he dedicado mi poco tiempo disponible para escribirlo. Debido a pérdidas de un par de amigos y familiares que se presentaron durante las dos semanas, que en realidad fueron muy duras, pero aun así, pude cumplir con ustedes, solo quiero decir que estuve a punto de cancelar este capítulo, logre finalizarlo ya que había progresado mucho, adapte algunas escenas que tenía en mente ya que fue una manera de despejarme de todo y fue una distracción bastante eficaz y logre este material que me gusto mucho, espero que las disfruten como yo lo hice.

ADVERTENCIA, ESTE CAPITULO POSEE CONTENIDO DE ALTA VIOLENCIA Y TAMBIEN ESCENAS ERÓTICAS (+18) SI ERES MENOR DE EDAD QUEDA BAJO TU RESPONSABILAD LO QUE TENEIS A CONTINUACION

Sin más rodeos, ¡a leerlo y a disfrutarlo!

ACTUALIZACION CADA 15 DIAS (2 SEMANAS)

CAPITULO 4

Jamás olvides quien eres

Para sobrevivir, nos aferramos a lo que conocemos y entendemos

Esta realidad podría ser una ilusión en donde vivimos creyendo en errores

Miércoles 21:45 pm

Estaban sujetos al borde de un acto irreversible, juntos en la oscuridad, solos sin testigos para presenciar lo inevitable, bajo el manto nocturno esperando a que se dejaran llevar por dichosa lujuria, ya la película que habían preparado rodaba sin que prestaran la más mínima atención, luego de tales dulces palabras articuladas por el zorro, lo que estaba para suceder estaba al hado, entre caricias y besos llenos de amor y ternura, poco a poco se entregaban el uno al otro

En un ligero movimiento, ella giro sobre el cuerpo de el quedando de frente, sus respiraciones chocaban con intensidad y a ritmo acelerado, a tal punto el aroma del zorro mezclado con la fragancia de aquel perfume hacían que ella lo deseara desesperadamente, sus cuerpos entraron en calor y poco a poco perdían la cordura, él fue el primero en despojarse de su camisa sin importarle que lo haya rasgado, sus patas recorrían cada centímetro de ella queriendo ir mas allá de las telas de algodón sintético que cubrían el sedoso y suave pelaje de la felina que ya estaba perdida en sus actos

Se deshizo del suéter quedando totalmente expuesta a la vista del zorro que tiernamente acariciaba sus caderas, paseo su lengua por su cuello seducido por el fuerte aroma de la hembra lista para ir hasta el final, sus patas se posaron en la entrepierna del zorro sintiendo el bulto de su miembro erecto, ella se alejó por un instante de el para que este pudiera desvestirse por completo y ella hizo lo mismo, se miraban sonrojados, sus cuerpos desnudos se llamaban, se deseaban se anhelaban, y ella se dejó caer sobre la cama.

— Nick…— dijo ella en un aire bajo mientras se tocaba los senos y su intimidad húmeda

Él se puso en cuatro patas y la acorralo a su merced y una vez más la beso, poco a poco empezó a bajar del cuello hasta sus pechos, los acaricio por un instante para ir más abajo, lamiendo su vientre debajo del ombligo, ella estaba experimentando una nueva sensación, una que solo había imaginado, era indescriptible tener a un macho probando cada centímetro de ella y cuando finalmente creía que no podía ser más placentero, pudo sentir en su clítoris la larga lengua del zorro

— ahh! Mmh! Ohh Nick— curvo la espalda a tal placentera sensación, poso sus afiladas garras sobre la cabeza del zorro sin dañarlo para hacerlo más intenso

El solo seguía saboreando la intimidad de esa hermosa guepardo que solo lo disfrutaba, el momento era único, ella a pesar del corto tiempo de estimulación estaba al límite, sus dedos que paseaban de forma juguetona entre sus pechos mientras gemía cada vez con más intensidad hasta que el introdujo uno de sus dedos en su intimidad, de forma casi automática no se contuvo, lanzo un gemido placentero y cerró los ojos, había llegado al orgasmo; Nick quedo con el hocico completamente empapado por los fluidos de la hembra quien lo miro de forma coqueta y avergonzada

— Lo siento…— intento cubrir su rostro con ambas patas totalmente apenada

— no te disculpes, solo disfrútalo— subió sobre ella y con suavidad retiro sus patas que cubrían su cara y se quedaron perdidos entre sus verdes ojos

Se dieron un tierno beso mientras el zorro adoptaba una posición más cómoda, ella abrió las piernas y lo rodeo entre su cintura y pudo sentir su masculinidad lentamente entrando en su ser, sintió un leve dolor y se aferró a su espalda, el pelirrojo no logro contener su instinto y dio una fuerte embestida haciendo que ella soltara un gemido de dolor y placer de forma instintiva le clavo las garras a su espalda

— Angie lo siento no quise…— ella lo callo con un corto beso

— No… te detengas— lo miraba con los ojos húmedos— puedo aguantarlo…

El hizo caso y empezó a moverse suavemente para no lastimarla, pero ¿hasta qué punto lograría controlarse?, los suaves y placenteros gemidos de la hembra lo excitaban más, el apretado interior de la hembra lo volvía loco, ella aguantaba las lágrimas mientras gemía de dolor y placer, su miembro palpitaba y a cada embestida parecía aumentar de tamaño, hasta que el empezó a embestirla con más fuerza

— ¡ah Nick, mas… más!— esas palabras, hicieron que el zorro se perdiera, ese placentero momento despertó su instinto salvaje.

De manera no muy violenta le abrió las piernas embistiéndola con más rapidez y fuerza, ambos estaban bajos los efectos del placer, se separó de ella para voltearla quedando en 4 patas, la volvió a embestir con fuerza, la agarró del cuello y la atrajo a si para seguir embistiéndola, con una de sus manos le cubrió la boca para callar sus fuertes gemidos, ella con un brazo lo rodeo por la nuca, el dolor que había sentido al principio desapareció, ahora solo el placer prevalecía, el golpe de sus fuertes embestidas y los gemidos de placer retumbaban en las cuatro paredes, la empujo quedando apoyando sus pechos y rostro dejando erguida su cintura que estaba siendo sostenida por el zorro, que estaba aumentando el ritmo

— ¡Angie… voy a… correrme!— su voz entrecortada por la acelerada respiración poco a poco se volvían más intensos

— ¡hazlo… hazlo… Nick... te amo!—entre jadeos y gemidos

Nick la embistió por última vez, ella podía sentir un cálido liquido en su interior que rebosaba al mismo tiempo, ambos habían llegado al orgasmo él se dejó caer sobre la espalda de ella abrazándola

—también te amo— dijo el mientras recuperaba el aliento y se besaron por un corto tiempo

Nick se puso de su lado sin apartar la vista de ella quien con su pata empezó a tocar el miembro aun erecto del zorro, y no dudo, en un rápido movimiento estaba sobre él, sus suaves patas empezaron a masturbarlo, mientras él se sometía a tal placentera sensación, se sentía único

Ella lo miro juguetona y de pronto su lengua había hecho contacto con el

—Ohh carajo— dijo Nick mientras llevaba ambas patas a su cara, entonces— así se sentía que te hagan sexo oral— pensó mientras sentía su miembro siendo succionado por la hembra que lo disfrutaba

Ella saboreaba el miembro del zorro mientras este curvaba la espalda por el placer, y mientras más lo lamia más palpitaba y no dudo, se irguió sobre él, rozo su intimidad sobre el miembro de él y nuevamente fueron uno solo

El la penetro por completo, y podía sentir que ella se movía en forma circular sobre su abdomen, con ambas patas apretó los glúteos de ella mientras empezaba a dar saltos sobre él, una sensación recorría su ser como una corriente eléctrica que la hacía moverse con rapidez

A cada embestida, solo aumentaba sus ganas, los movimientos los jadeos, y sus miradas, significaban un montón de palabras indescriptibles, sus movimientos iban perdiendo intensidad, y el cansancio ya se empezaba a manifestar, pero aun así no se detenían

Él no podía parar de verla, sus movimientos, sus curvas, su olor, todo de ella lo volvía loco, una chispa dentro de él se encendió, un sentimiento que le pertenecía a la coneja ahora estaban hacia ella, pero ¿Por qué?, sus palabras anteriormente no tenían tanto significado pero ahora estaba tan seguro como ella— estoy enamorado de ti…— pensó en aquel amargo momento y sacudió la cabeza, no podía dejarse llevar por ese fallido intento, no ahora, no; la atrajo a si mientras sus jadeos se hacían más intensos, ya no habían gemidos, ambos estaban tan cansados, en sus movimientos, sus respiraciones eran más fuertes y agitadas fue entonces cuando ella empezó a moverse con más intensidad, sus cuerpos chocaban con más fuerza

Ella estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, pero quería llegar junto con él, y se contuvo lo más que pudo cuando finalmente dio la embestida tan fuerte como pudo, ambos habían llegado al orgasmo por segunda vez, se dejó caer sobre el pecho del zorro que intentaba recuperar el aliento con mucha dificultad, pero lo consiguió controlar, se separaron para mirarse por unos segundos y sonrieron, se dieron un tierno beso, sellando el final de su acto de pasión

Ella se dejó caer de su lado y acaricio el pecho del macho que se estaba moviendo conforme su respiración y este ya respiraba con normalidad, llevo su pata sobre el miembro del zorro que ya estaba flácido y húmedo

— Este pegajoso— dijo ella mientras miraba el esperma del zorro en sus dedos

— Jeje espero que no hayas despertado a los vecinos— bromeo haciendo que ambos rieran divertidos

— Eres un idiota— ella lo golpeo por lo dicho y se dispuso a darse una ducha— ¿vienes?

— Después de ti— dijo el zorro quien se levantó para vestir su bóxer

Ella siguió su camino hasta el baño y sin poder un segundo se metió a la regadera, el vulpino retiro las sabanas que cubrían la cama y las llevo a la lavadora, al volver la suplanto con una limpia, acomodo todas las cobijas y peluches que habían salido despedidos después de su acto, tomo una toalla y se dispuso a entrar a ducharse cuando recordó que había rasgado su camisa

— Mierda— maldijo por lo bajo, luego abrió la puerta del baño y se dispuso a entrar en la regadera junto con la guepardo— oye ¿tienes algún suéter no tan femenino que pudiera usar?— pregunto mientras entraba bajo el agua tibia

— Creo que tengo algunas— dijo ella dispersando el jabón liquido por su cuerpo y miro de reojo al zorro— ¿puedes?— pregunto enseñándole su espalda

—Oh c-claro— titubeo al ver la preciosa espalda de la felina

Sus patas se deslizaban por las curvas de ella formándose espumas con aroma de fresas, ella empezó a refregarse sus pechos y demás mientras el zorro se ocupaba de su espalda, cuando termino intercambiaron de lugar, esta vez el turno del zorro quien unto el jabón en ambas patas para pasarse por la nuca y fue expandiendo hasta donde sus patas llegaban

— Angie— dijo el zorro dándole la espalda

Ella rio divertida y empezó a fregar la espalda del zorro y esta noto un arañón causada por ella

— oh, Nicky… tu espalda— dijo ella al ver que un poco de sangre brotaba de la herida

— descuida, solo arde un poco ya pasara— el apoyo su pata en la cabeza y ella sonrió

En ese momento que el brazo derecho de Nick estaba sobre su cabeza pudo ver una marca, no cualquier marca, sintió como sus latidos se descontrolaron por un instante, ¿desde cuándo él tenía esa marca?, y ¿Cómo nunca lo había visto?, se preguntó pero evito expresar tal curiosidad y se retiró de la regadera para secar su pelaje

Aunque ella intento disimular esa curiosidad el noto que estaba nerviosa, le restó importancia y se metió debajo de la regadera

Ella al salir del baño seco su pelaje por completo y vistió su ropa interior y tomo una secadora y termino de secar su pelaje, al terminar de secarse recogió su pijama para vestirlo, sentía una extraña sensación, no una cualquiera, una que se sentía cuando te observan, cuando se dio vuelta su corazón casi le sale del pecho al ver una figura de pie casi camuflada con la oscuridad de la habitación

— Hola Ykarus…

Miércoles 22:31 pm

La coneja se revolvía en su cama sin poder concebir el sueño, su cabeza daba vueltas en curiosidad, quería, deseaba saber que era lo que sucedía con el zorro, todo ese misterio la estaba matando, no sabía qué hacer, y no tuvo de otra que tomar una decisión medio alocada, salir a caminar a altas horas de la noche, así que vistió un pantalón de mezclilla marrón con una blusa morada con bolsillos en su fuente, tomo su móvil, su arma de tranquilizantes y su placa, cerro su apartamento con llave y a paso lento y suave abandono el edificio, necesitaba estar sola en un ambiente abierto, y que mejor lugar que el parque que estaba a dos cuadras de allí, tomo su móvil y selecciono reproducción aleatoria

—I'm standing on the bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now—

Sonrió y canto en voz baja la primera canción que había escogido al azar

—There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening, but there's no sound  
isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home? —

Cerró los ojos, casi húmedos

—It's a damn cold night  
Trying figure out this life  
Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but i, i'm with you  
I'm with you —

no pudo evitar sentirse como en su adolescecia al escuchar tal hermosa cancion y prosiguio

—I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here i know  
Cos nothing's going right

And Everythings a mess  
and no-one like's to be alone  
isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody take me home

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but i, i'm with you  
I'm with you—

golpeaba sus muslos al ritmo de la musica y poco a poco se mevia con una sonrisa y de ojos cerrados

—Oh, why is everything so confusing  
Maybe i'm just out of my mind  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah —

ya no le importaba si la escucharan, se dejo llevar por los sentimientos

—It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but i, i'm with you  
I'm with you —

Ya no le importaba parecer una loca mientras giraba sobre sus patas y cantaba más alto

—Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but i  
i'm with you  
I'm with you  
Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but i, i'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you.—

Ya no le importaba lo que habia pasado y dejo caer en una banca mientras sonreía como una boba

— ya no me importa nada— dijo y suspiro aliviada de toda la presión que ejercía

Toda aquella preocupación desapareció, permaneció por algunos minutos más en aquel tranquilo lugar sin darse cuenta que una joven pareja la observaba, ella sintió la presencia y rápidamente adopto una mejor postura sobre la banca y sonreía

— Buenas noches— dijo la coneja despreocupada

— Buenas noches oficial Hopps— saludo el joven alce acompañado de una gacela que se aferraba a su brazo

— buenas noches oficial Hopps— saludo sonriente la hembra

— perdón, no pudimos evitar verla hace rato— él se rasco la nuca

— Tiene una preciosa voz oficial— añadió la gacela sin borrar su sonrisa

— gracias— sintió un rubor en sus mejillas a tal elogio— y por favor pueden llamarme Judy— añadió

— Oh, que descuido de mi parte— sonrió — me llamo Michael, mis amigos me dicen Mike— extendió la pata hacia la coneja

— Mucho gusto Mike— correspondió al gesto amable

—Y el mío es Jessica— saludo también a la oficial

— Jeje es un placer conocerlos — ambos se dispusieron a continuar su camino

— fue un placer también ofi… Judy— se corrigio de la misma manera se despidió amable

— espero volver a escucharte cantando Judy— dijo la hembra

— Será pronto— agito la pata en señal de despedida

Ja quien lo diría, olvidar de los problemas, y hacer nuevos amigos, definitivamente las cosas estaban mejorando, pero en todo mar calmado siempre habrán las olas que amenazan acabar con la tranquilidad, y fue entonces que al disponerse a volver a su apartamento noto una figura encapuchada no muy alta caminando hacia un callejón, sus instintos se pusieron atentos y a toda prisa corrió para no perder de vista al misterioso animal, al llegar al callejón no estaba nadie, pero tampoco había salida, algo andaba mal, su nariz se movía con rapidez y sus orejas atentas a cualquier señal de actividad y al dar un paso retrasado choco contra algo, mejor dicho alguien

Como pudo intento alejarse de ese ser misterioso y se llevó las patas a la cintura buscando su arma, pero al no encontrarla miro hacia el animal encapuchado, y ahí estaba; sostenía el arma de la coneja, sin apuntarle o amenazarlo, toco su cintura en busca del radio comunicador que le habían dado en la comisaria para usar en caso de emergencia y se maldijo al recordar que no lo había tomado, miro al animal preparándose para atacar o correr, lo que venia primero, pero antes de que ella realizara un movimiento el hablo

— No grites, ni corras, no vine a hacerte daño— retiro los dardos del arma y la entrego a la coneja

Ella cuando el se asomo un poco a la luz del alumbrado publico pudo notar las salientes orejas en un tono marrón oscuro y también pudo distinguir su cola— un zorro— pensó y guardo su arma, el animal se quitó la capucha que cubría su cabeza y una parte del rostro, el cuello de su atuendo de color negro que parecía una bata pero de un tejido más grueso a una altura que le llegaba a cubrir un poco el hocico, al mirarla directamente, sus ojos dorados se clavaron en ella atento a cada movimiento, su inexpresiva mirada, fría y despreocupada le llamaron la atención

— este zorro… es casi igual a Nick— frunció el ceño mientras analizaba detalladamente al desconocido, su voz, su pelaje, su altura, podría jurar que vio a su compañero de la policía en ese zorro, pero sus ojos, estos ojos eran diferente, en vez de un verde vivo y alegre, este era un dorado frio sin sentimiento alguno, como si el que lo portaba no fuera de este mundo, y sintió un miedo inexplicable al verlo directamente

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— espeto ella nerviosa por la situación

— Advertirte— dijo el sin expresión alguna

— ¿Quién eres?— musito preocupada

— yo soy nadie, solo quiero que te mantengas alejada de Nicholas… — volvió a ponerse la capucha y empezó a caminar

— que es lo quieres con Nick— dijo ella apurando su paso para no perderlo de vista

— no quiero nada con el, solo quiero que te alejes de el, o casas orribles pasaran— espeto mientras apuraba su paso

— ya me canse de todo este misterio…— argumento— ¿Por qué todo este misterio?, ¿acaso sabes que es lo que esta sucediendo?— intentaba alcanzarlo pero este solo aceleraba su paso

— Solo haz lo que te pedí— dijo el sin detenerse entrando hacia otro callejón — mantente lejos de mi hermano— al terminar la frase como por arte de magia desapareció entre la oscuridad

Ella quedo paralizada ante la aclaración — hermano… ¿hermano?— jamás se había imaginado, sabia un poco de la vida del zorro, o solo lo que este le contaba, pero aun así, un año, un largo año y recién se enteraba de que un familiar del zorro estaba vivo

Su curiosidad la azoto contra un muro de preguntas, preguntas que solo alguien contestaría— Nick, ¿qué es lo que aún me escondes?— se decía mientras regresaba a su hogar sumergida en un mar de nuevas preguntas sobre la vida del zorro, al llegar a su departamento arrojo su móvil en la mesa de noche que tenía al lado de su cama y se recostó, — ¿qué es lo que hare contigo?— dijo antes de caer en el mundo de los sueños

Miércoles 23:45 pm

Un tren llegaba a Zootopia trayendo consigo a un pasajero en particular, un conejo alto de pelaje gris claro y con rayas en las mejillas y en las puntas de sus largas orejas, sus ojos azules analizaban su alrededor mientras arreglaba su corbata de color rojo que resaltaba de entre el negro de su traje, y debajo de este podía notarse una marca igual a la de Nick, tomo una nota de su bolsillo que tenía apuntada una dirección en específico, llamo a un taxi y le indico al chofer en donde deberían ir

Una vez en su destino, el hotel y casino ''Gold Palace'' un lujoso lugar para los más ricachones animales que visitaban Zootopia, hizo su reservación correspondiente, camino por todo el pasillo, analizando cada rincón, a cada empleado con quien se topaba en su camino, sinhacer gestos o movimientos sospechosos, pudo observar las posiciones de las cámaras de seguridad, teniendo en mente su angulo y su panorama visual, ya tenia planeado que haría, como actuaria y como se fugaría ante cualquier circunstancia que se presente, una vez en su habitación hizo lo mismo, analizo el lugar, el angulo de las ventanas, la cantidad de muebles, cantidad y puntos de ubicación de las cámaras, ya tenia hasta sus puntos ciegos, antes de cerrar la habitación tomo un frasco de su smoking y vacio su contenido siendo estas pequeñas esferas de cristal, al cerrar la puerta con llave tomo su móvil con unos auriculares y con solo presionar la pantalla este marco automáticamente para realizar una llamada

— He llegado, aguardo instrucciones— dijo con una voz seria cuando se dio cuenta que habían contestado

— entendido, mañana a primera hora recibirá un paquete en la estación de correos, se discreto— contesto del otro lado una voz femenina

El colgó y retiro de su equipaje una laptop y la encendió, ya en la pantalla tenía la fotografía de dos zorros, y debajo de las fotos lo que parecía ser sus datos personales, se quitó la chaqueta y en su cuerpo una pechera militar táctica con 2 9mm colgadas de él y en su espalda, bien camufladas dos espadas, las retiro y las ubico sobre una pequeña mesa redonda frente al sofá, se sentó frente a las armas y junto ambas patas sobre su muslo y observo la laptop a un lado

— Nicholas Wilde…— observo detenidamente la foto luego paso a la siguiente — William Wilde — observo por más tiempo la del zorro de ojos dorados— debo llegar a ustedes antes que mi hermano— dijo para sí mismo y cerró los ojos

Su respiración estaba más que controlada, sus orejas estaban atentas a cualquier sonido, por algún motivo no quitaba la atención de la ventana cuando por sus reflejos abrió los ojos de golpe y agacho la cabeza justo a tiempo

Lo único que pudo escuchar fue el sonido del cristal rompiéndose, se levantó y tomo ambas pistolas apuntando hacia la ventana y con una precisión quirúrgica disparo, la bala recorrió unos 300 metros hasta llegar a la ventana semi abierta dando justo en la frente de una oveja con un rifle de alta precisión, giro su cuerpo hacia la puerta apuntando, cuando aquellas esferas minúsculas que dejo caer se reventaron emitiendo un sonido que solo el podía escuchar, anunciando que estaban apunto de invadir el local, observo las cámaras y para su pocoa sorpresa estaban apagadas ya que la pequeña lucesita roja no parpadeaba, dio un largo suspiro

— 3…2….1 — susurro mientras con una velocidad adaptaba un par de silenciadores en sus cañones y se posiciono en una postura mas tranquila sin despegar su campo visual de la puerta

¡Bum!

La puerta cayo y varios animales 12 en total con trajes negros y cascos entraron en la sala con subfusiles, fue cuando el conejo no tuvo de otra que disparar hacia las luces, la habitación se inundó en el aguardiente sonido de disparos, y gritos, cuando estos cesaron un silencio sepulcral se apodero del lugar mientras iluminaban con sus linternas en busca del objetivo

1… el animal que estaba más cerca de la puerta desapareció de la vista luego se escucharon los silbidos de lo que parecían ser laminas

Todos apuntaron hacia nada, cuando vieron la escena, estaba ahí uno de las ovejas completamente desmembrado

2… voltearon a ver que uno de los soldados era atravesado por dos espadas, y las linternas alumbraron al conejo y luego desapareció, dejando muerto al animal frente a ellos

3…4…5…6… de una cantidad de cuchillas y Shurikens aparecieron disparadas mientras perforaban las viceras y trajes de los animales que solo recibían cada lamina en sus cuerpos, y los restantes disparaban a la nada, se detuvieron y observaron con desesperación a todas direcciones cuando

7… una cadena se envolvió en el cuello de uno de los soldados y fue arrastrado hacia un sitio oscuro y solo escucharon un grito ahogado

8…9...10… apareció detrás de los dos que estaban apuntando a la parte más oscura donde sus linternas daban con el cadáver mutilado de su amigo y los atravesó con sus espadas luego los pateo hacia el medio dejándolos agonizando mientras morían

11… estaba a punto de retirarse cuando ve al conejo delante suyo, y cayó en desesperación, cuando este lo miraba, y en menos que canta un gallo lo decapito, dejando su cuerpo a un lado suyo

El ultimo animal estaba aterrorizado, se dejó caer en el suelo manchado en sangre mientras el conejo guardaba sus espadas detrás de su espalda, avanzaba en su dirección y el otro retrocedió con desesperación hasta que su espalda choco contra la pared, el miedo, el terror se notaban en sus ojos cuando tuvo a aquel pequeño animal de frente

— 12… solo merecía 12 miserables seres sin entrenamiento… ¿eso es lo que mi hermano piensa que valgo?— sonrió con malicia, una sonrisa bañada en sangre que lo hacía parecer de otro mundo— que tienes a decir— espeto al que tenía en frente

— Liam Savage… te da la bienvenida— dijo el, parecía que ese miedo que sentía desapareció, lo empezó a encarar pero no… estaba aterrado, y a tal punto no sabía si moriría o viviría— tú y tus asesinos no duraran mucho tiempo… — dijo luego trago saliva, empezó a temblar, esa mirada que el conejo le propinaba, no era de este mundo, él no era normal

El conejo soltó una carcajada y lo encaro— siéntete afortunado… Rigel nunca deja sobrevivientes… — se dio media vuelta , tomo sus pertenencias y se retiró de ahí dejando al animal solo entre sangre y cuerpos cuando uno de los animales que había recibido los impactos de las cuchillas y shurikens se estaba poniendo de pie, con las fuerzas que le quedaban

— Sabes— dijo el conejo deteniéndose en la salida— ¿Cuántos animales se necesitan para entregar un mensaje?— al decir eso tomo una de sus espadas por debajo de su espalda, a simples vista no se veían— respóndeme— espeto

— Uno… solo uno— susurro el que aún estaba ileso

— exacto, tu no serás necesario— dijo y dio un rápido movimiento luego guardo su arma con gracia y estilo de sobra— la muerte no es el final… es solo un salto hacia otro mundo— añadió y siguió caminando hasta perderse de vista

— 12…— susurro mientras observaba la salida y escuchaba el sonido de las sirenas— y ni siquiera un rasguño… un puto rasguño…— dijo con una sonrisa, admiro… si admiro el trabajo, se puso de pie y camino hasta darse cuenta que todas las láminas lanzadas por el ya no estaban— perfecto… sin pistas… sin armas, se detuvo al observar la pantalla de la laptop que estaba sobre la mesa, la pantalla estaba en negro con unas letras parpadeando en ella— memoria eliminada— soltó una carcajada — es un demonio… — dijo y luego escucho las sirenas desde abajo, se retiró por las salidas de emergencia

Miércoles 23:55 pm

Ella estaba completamente congelada ante el zorro que solo permanecía inmóvil, su respiración podía escucharse pesada y su traje negro de cuello a la altura del hocico solo dejaban ver sus ojos, observo hacia el baño y pensaba alguna manera de que Nick no lo viera hasta que empezó a desesperarse

— es la primera vez que te veo tan nerviosa, ¿acaso viste algún fantasma?— dijo con un tono de voz grueso y medio bajo casi un susurro

— Cállate Hades— dijo luego sintió un sudor frio recorriendo su frente, y al darse cuenta el animal estaba a centímetros de ella respirando con pesadez

— ¿Dónde está?— dijo mirándola fijamente

Ella cedió, se sentía inofensiva frente al zorro, a pesar de ser ligeramente mayor que él, en físico y tamaño, este animal era peligroso y ella no se atrevería a enfrentarlo en desventaja, retrocedió unos pasos y empezó a vestirse

— ¿Responderás mi pregunta ahora?— nuevamente hablo, pero de manera más tranquila

— Está en el baño— dijo sin mirarlo, trago saliva al sentir que este se movía en dirección al baño

— Entrégale esto al salir— él estaba de su lado dejando un anillo sobre la cama y volteo

— ¿invadiste mi habitación para esto? — pregunto incrédula

— Solo quería comprobar la información que me pasaron— dijo avanzando hacia la salda y al abrir la puerta se detuvo y volteo— y también, sí, pero no tu preocupes… no vi nada de lo que hacían antes— bromeo

— ¿Estabas espiándonos?— pregunto ella avergonzada y el solo negó

— Si estuviera espiándolos— sonrió irónico— jamás te enterarías— sonrió y cerró la puerta

Ella dio un suspiro de alivio y quedo mirando detenidamente el anillo, ¿Qué significa?, ¿Por qué quería que se lo entregue?, eran dos de las muchas preguntas que invadieron sus pensamientos, y cuando lo sostuvo con su pata noto una pequeña impresión en su aro interior, — Nadie sabe quién realmente es— luego de girarlo se topó con otra en la parte exterior— No tenemos lugar en este mundo— se sumergió en un mar de confusión cuando sintió una pata sobre su hombro, y volteo abruptamente para toparse con el zorro con el pelaje ligeramente mojado

— ¿Qué es lo que estás viendo?— dijo al notar que esta cerro su puño y llevo ambas patas detrás de su espalda— ¿Qué tienes ahí?— nuevamente hablo sin recibir respuestas

— Nada, no es nada… am, ahí tienes una secadora y… iré a buscar el…ya sabes— titubeo nerviosa, no sabía exactamente qué hacer con ese anillo que supuestamente debía entregárselo

¿Cómo lo haría? No lo sabía, se hacía una idea de como pero ¿Qué le diría? Pensaba en mil y una opciones pero no tenía las agallas para eso— eres una cobarde— se dijo mentalmente, observo el anillo y lo guardo en una cajita que tenía guardada entre sus cosas, tomo un suéter de color negro, parecía pequeño pero la tela de lana elasticidad haría que encajara en el zorro

Nick notaba ese nerviosismo, y no le parecía normal, hacia parecer que lo ignoraba pero él estaba analizando la manera de hacerla hablar cuando una voz en su interior hablo — tu marca— luego recordó que ella había visto, es símbolo, que hace 2 décadas y fracción, su madre le había dado en aquella noche su vida cambiaria de una manera que no imaginaba

Flashback 15 de enero 1995

Una gran habitación de color blanco, estaban ahí un pequeño zorro senado sobre sus piernas en el centro, un tapete de color rojo carmesí y lámparas que colgaban del techo, el piso de madera le daba un toque de elegancia, la pared tenía una especie de tablero con varias armas blancas colgadas de ella, tanto cuchillas y Shuriken (arma japonesa antigua en forma de estrellas de acero afiladas), espadas de diferentes tamaños y formas, una zorra de pelaje anaranjado claro con manchas blancas en la cola y orejas vestida con una capa negra de cuello largo

— Aquí estamos, tu y yo— decía mientras caminaba alrededor de su cachorro que no se movía de su posición— entre cuatro paredes, a unos minutos de sellar tu destino, — dicho eso animales con la misma vestimenta salieron de todas partes, todos niños, de diferentes especies, tanto depredadores como presas algunos mayores y otros no

— Nosotros somos únicos— decía uno de ellos mientras se ponía a la izquierda de la zorra

— no somos más que nada— otro animal se ponía a la derecha

— Fuimos elegidos por el destino, y él nos dio nuestro camino— uno de ellos detrás del zorrito

— Nicholas Piberius Wilde— la zorra se puso delante de él, no parecía estar asustado, siquiera estaba nervioso— ¿aceptas este sello de vida, tu identidad, tu marca para cuidar y proteger a los débiles?— firmemente mirándolo a los ojos

— Acepto— dijo el pequeño

— ¿Juras alejar tu hoja de la carne de los inocentes?— nuevamente pregunto

— lo juro— firmemente se mostró el nuevamente

— Tu vida, y la de todos aquí presentes, valen menos que nada y así será hasta terminar tu misión entre los vivos— tomo un marcador de fuego

— si mentora— abrió la palma de su pata desnuda

— Jamás olvides quien eres— dijo sosteniendo el metal rojo por el calor

— No tenemos miedo, somos el miedo, no somos sombras, somos la oscuridad— dijo mientras el silencio se hacía presente

— Cuando otros animales, sigan ciegamente la verdad…— dijo ella

— Nada es verdad— dijeron todos al unísono

— Cuando otros animales, están limitados por la moral o la ley…— prosiguió

— Todo está permitido— todos al unísono

— El miedo, incita debilidad, traición se paga con muerte— dijo un zorro mayor que tenía detrás de un pequeño zorro sosteniendo una espada en sus patas— somos lo que somos…

— somos asesinos— dijo el niño luego de tomar la espada con su pata izquierda y extendió la derecha

Ella dejo caer una pequeña lágrima de orgullo, y esbozo una sonrisa, apoyo aquel metal sobre su brazo sellando el pacto cuando los relojes del lugar anunciaban la media noche

— apartir de ahora te conoceremos como…— dijo ella alejando el metal de su piel— Altair…

Actualidad

Miraba fijamente esa marca con seriedad, quería olvidar esa promesa pero él no podía, se estaría traicionando a sí mismo, la promesa que había hecho, había entrenado por tanto tiempo, y ahora se ocultaba de eso, el clan se había extinguido por completo, después de que el gobierno se enteró y ahora él era parte de lo que había destruido su mundo, el mundo que lo vio crecer, y ahora no sabía si era el último, solo restaba su recuerdo que poco a poco iba olvidando, pero cuando menos esperaba, todo aquel entrenamiento, tanto física con o mental se apoderaba de su cuerpo, y tanto que hasta podía susurrar el nombre que le habían asignado— Altaír— pensó y sonrió

Pero aun así se mantenía a la promesa, al juramento, eso lo mantenía en paz— deja de engañarte, ignoraste tus principios— recordó las palabras de su padre, y apretó su puño con fuerza, tenía razón, pero, no podía hacer nada

— Ten— dijo Angélica entregándole el suéter, ya no parecía nerviosa, estaba tranquila— espero que te guste— añadió

— ¿Y cómo piensas que no me va a gustar?— dijo luego paso sus brazos por las mangas y luego su cabeza acomodándose en ese atuendo

— me gusta— dijo ella echándose a la cama mientras lo miraba— el negro es tu color, realza el verde de tus ojos— sonrió

— A ti te queda mejor— dijo el recostándose de su lado

Ambos intercambiaron miradas perdidas a cada uno, ella apoyo una pata en la mejilla y el hizo lo mismo, pero pudo notar en su mirada, ella aún estaba nerviosa, así que el enseño su brazo, y ella contemplo esa marca conocida, la toco y luego la aparto de su alcance

— Sé que tienes preguntas sobre esto, y… es algo que no me gusta recordar mucho— hablo el mientras miraba el techo

— No te preocupes Nick… y si tengo preguntas… pero no sobre esa marca— dijo haciendo lo mismo que el zorro

El giro su cabeza para verla y esta dio un suspiro y volvió a verlo con una sonrisa

— yo también la tengo…

— Continuara —

Hola todos, espero que estén bien, quería agradecer su paciencia al esperar tanto tiempo por cada actualización, y también por su voto de confianza, eso significa mucho para mí.

El conejo, de seguro tiene preguntas sobre él, pero lo conocerán más adelante

¿Qué les pareció el Cap.?

¿Confuso, entretenido, aburrido, exagerado u otro?

¿Qué opinan de la música? Si me encanta Avril Lavigne 3

¿Qué opinan del flashback?

Fue una escena familiar no, el juramento fue algo complicado ya que lo hice basado en la película Assassins Creed, pero con algunos cambios y un toque mío, y con respecto a todo olvide mencionar la película que también fue una inspiración para el fic, si ya la vieron de seguro los próximos capítulos serán interesantes, y para los que no hayan visto, el filme se llama ''Asesino Ninja'', el Clan Ozuno fue un grupo que luchaba contra la mayor mafia de Japón, que seguro ya conocen, en fin.

Gracias por dedicar su tiempo para leer esta historia, si les gusto no olviden votar y comentar su opinión, si haya cometido algún error para poder corregirlo

De mi parte ha sido todo nos leemos en 15 días: D

P.D.= Rigel es la séptima estrella de las 18 más brillantes conocidas


	5. Dolor, Sangre y alma

**¡Buenas! He vuelto, como pueden notarlo xD**

 **Antes que nada os traigo esta pequeña nota sobre los Oc's y también personajes que ya conocen que aparecerán en el Fic, no se preocupen será corto y para que no estén muy confundidos ya que a partir de aquí, los capítulos estarán basados tanto en la actualidad como en el pasado, así que estén atentos a las fechas, y bien vamos con este informe.**

 **Clan Ozunu** **:**

 **#1 Liam Piberius - Hades —Zorro.**

 **#2 Amanda Smith- Athena —Tigre de bengala**

 **#3 Dylan Wilson- Aldebarán —** **Cebra**

 **#4 Jack Savage- Rigel** **—Conejo**

 **#5 Skye Frost- Capela —Zorro**

 **#6 Lilian Waterson- Artmesia —Hiena**

 **#7 Angélica Cruz- Ykarus —Guepardo**

 **#8 Nicholas Wilde- Altair —Zorro**

 **#9 William Wilde- Orión** **—Zorro**

 **#10 Carl** **Shinoda** **\- Antares —Coyote**

 **#11 Tony Johnson-** **Hadar** **—Lobo**

 **#12 Charlie Johnson-** **Sirio** **—** **Conejo**

 **Bueno, en fin como siempre os quiero agradecer a todos por dedicarle tiempo y paciencia a este fic que está empezando a salir a flote :3**

 **De mi parte ha sido todo espero que lleven muy en cuenta los personajes para no perderse, sin más ¡vamos al siguiente cap.!**

 **ACTUALIZACION CADA 15 DIAS (2 SEMANAS)**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Dolor, sangre y alma**

 _Todos sentimos miedo_

 _A aquello que no comprendemos_

 _William Wilde- Orión_

 **9 de Mayo 1995**

Estaba el, sentado sobre el pasto de un jardín observando a su madre trabajando, su brazo empezó a emitir un dolor a causa de una herida del entrenamiento, pero este solo la ignoraba — _soy más fuerte que esto—_ se decía mentalmente mientras sonreía a las miradas de aquella hembra de ojos verdes, todos los días cuando esta podía lo llevaba a que acompañara en su labor como diseñadora de interiores y exteriores, a pesar de que era un trabajo aburrido, a él le fascinaba estar ahí, todas las tardes, sus compañeros entrenaban sin parar, y el solo observaba, él y su hermano mayor eran los únicos a entrenar apartados de los demás, sus entrenamientos eran más estrictos y duros, tanto física como mentalmente.

A pesar de su corta edad, Nicholas era mejor que su hermano mayor William, y cada vez que estos se enfrentaban, era difícil saber quién se alzaría con la victoria, en la mayoría de las veces William era ese, ya que tenía más experiencia y fuerza, pero Nicholas era especial.

— ¡Ríndete Nick!— gritaba Will mientras retenía el golpe del pequeño

— ¡NUNCA!— replico alzando la voz visiblemente cansada

El otro sonrió y lo empujo dándose un pequeño espacio entre ambos, los demás niños rodeaban y gritaban, tanto a Will como a Nick, la pelea parecía no tener fin hasta que William cometió un error, un mínimo error, se confió demasiado, y en una milésima de segundo Nick lo retuvo dejándolo fuera de combate, su brazo lo rodeo del cuello dejándolo en una posición desfavorable mientras que con sus piernas sostenían sus brazos como una prensa

— ¡Sométete!— dijo Nick haciendo un esfuerzo por retenerlo— te estoy asfixiando ¡SOMETETE!— grito, pero el otro no le hizo caso, y cuando el noto que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento— ¡MALDICION WILL, NO QUERO LASTIMARTE SOMETETE!— al oír el grito de su hermano menor con las fuerzas que aun tenia golpeo el suelo dos veces y este rápidamente lo soltó

Nick estaba con sus ojos húmedos, estaba a punto de llorar, odiaba lastimar a su hermano, por eso casi siempre perdía, pero solo lo miraba con enojo

— Eres muy débil hermanito— dijo Will recuperando el aliento mientras seguía en el piso

— corrección, él es más fuerte que tu William— admitió un zorro mayor mientras se aproximaba a ambos

Todos los niños rápidamente adoptaron una postura firme mientras este alcanzaba a ambos zorritos en el dojo

— Como digas viejo— gruño Will poniéndose de pie

— Niños… pueden retirarse— dijo con voz talante y todos se dispusieron a salir— William, Nicholas… ustedes se quedan— sonrió

— p-pero— titubeo Nick pero solo recibió una mirada como respuesta

Ambos niños se quedaron parados mientras observaban a su maestro

— Aunque eres fuerte físicamente, no significa que en ocasiones no debes rendirte— dijo tranquilamente apoyando su pata sobre el hombro de Will— debes asumir tu derrota no importa quién sea tu oponente, y aún más cuando se trata de el— señalo a Nick

— Rendirse significa que he fallado a mi propósito, rendirse no es una opción— replico enojado— además sabía que Nick me soltaría… porque es débil

El zorro mayor le dio un leve apretón en el hombro forzándolo a verlo

— tienes razón, él no te haría daño, aunque eso le costara la vida, el jamás te haría daño— defendió al más pequeño

— Si yo estuviera dispuesto a matarlo, lo haría sin dudar, eso es lo que hacemos— alzo levemente la voz

— yo no te mataría… ni si mi vida dependiera de eso— replico Nick enojado

— Suficiente— ordeno — William, limpiaras los baños por una semana— lo miro enojado

— ¡¿Una semana?!— sorprendido y enojado a la vez

— Y empezaras hoy mismo— sentencio

Will maldijo por lo bajo mientras se dirigía a la salida, Nick estaba parado firme esperando alguna orden hasta que el zorro suspiro, lo miro desconcertado y se agacho hasta quedar a su altura apoyando su pata en su hombro

— Nicholas… has mejorado mucho estos últimos meses— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que desapareció tan rápido como la esbozo— pero debes dejar de tener piedad y compasión hacia tu adversario, eso jugara en tu contra y acabaras muerto— serio volvió a erguirse

— pero no quiero lastimar a nadie— el pequeño bajo la mirada

— si no lastimas te lastimaran, si no matas te mataran, eso es la vida… en donde los más fuertes sobreviven, siendo estos buenos o malos— volteo dándole la espalda y dispuso a retirarse— ahora ve y ayuda a tu hermano…

— Pero papa— reclamo desconcertado

— será su castigo, por pelear sin autorización— sentencio y se retiró del lugar

La semana paso y los hermanos no hablaron durante ese periodo de tiempo, así corrieron los meses, Nick entrenaba más duro y debían reconocer, ese niño con tan solo 11 años, era el único que superaba a su maestro, su entrenamiento se volvía cada vez más duro y Will no hablaba con nadie, se había exiliado de los demás, entrenaba solo, ya casi ni intercambiaba palabras con su maestro

Una mañana Sara, llego al lugar que era una hermosa casa alejada de la ciudad, un amplio patio con una larga cabaña dividida para los niños y niñas que Vivian allí, todos huérfanos, abandonados, sin un lugar en la sociedad, Sara era la mentora encargada de entrenarlos mentalmente, enseñándolos a leer a los animales, descifrar si mentían o decían la verdad, su expresiones y como reconocer el área y establecer planes de combate y fuga, Liam el maestro, encargado de entrenarlos físicamente con el arte del Ninjutsu, especialista en armas blancas y técnicas de combate y todo lo necesario para sobrevivir en un ambiente hostil.

Nick y Will eran los niños prodigios, los mejores, todos los demás siendo mayores y menores habían establecido un respeto ante estos dos, no solo por ser hijos de los maestros, sino porque de todos, eran los únicos capaces de vencerlos a todos sin esfuerzo, Will era el más bravucón, a él no le importaba quien lo enfrentara, siendo niño o niña, mayor que él o no, cada vez que alguien lo hacía enojar, debía pagar las consecuencias, Nick era un poco más educado y gentil con los demás, pero cuando lo hacían enojar, era incluso peor que su hermano

Años después cuando Sara cayó enferma, con cáncer terminal en el hígado, Nick fue el más afectado, ya que Will había roto sus lazos con sus padres, algo que el jamás explico ni hablo con nadie — _esos lazos algún día se volverán contra ti, cuando menos esperas, te atacaran por la espalda y te mataran—_ le decía

Después de su muerte Nick comprendió por qué su hermano había tomado tal decisión así que decidió hacer lo mismo, se aisló de todo contacto con los de su entorno, se volvió más frio y serio, excepto con su hermano, ambos se volvieron más unidos, una tarde luego de su entrenamiento ambos descansaban en un lugar no tan alejado del patio del complejo, podían observar el avecinamiento de una tormenta pero estos solo observaban con tranquilidad

— No importa a donde vayas, o con quien estés, siempre seremos hermanos, y debemos cuidarnos el uno al otro— decía Will

Will es 3 años mayor que Nick, ambos se habían convertido en los más peligrosos de todo el clan, pero Nick era el más temido, ya que este dejo de tener piedad con los demás

— Tu y yo, solos contra el mundo— replico Nick chocando puños con el

Will estaba a punto de bromear cuando un estruendoso ruido invadió el lugar, había disparos y explosiones por todos los lugares, helicópteros y vehículos militares rodeando el lugar de la nada

— ¡HAGACHATE!— grito Will justo a tiempo ya que una lluvia de balas destrozo por completo el lugar en donde estaban pero al alzar la vista verían una imagen que jamás olvidarían.

Nick quedo aterrorizado, había cuerpos y sangre por todos lados, niños muertos y un charco de sangre se formaba por donde miraba, parecía una película de horror, los gritos que no cesaban, los disparos y explosiones, sentía como le temblaban las piernas, Will lo tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía

— Will los demás debemos…

—¡ESTAN MUERTOS!— grito sin dejar de correr— y no volveré para que me maten… debemos permanecer juntos— dijo más calmo y a la vez reducía su paso

Mientras corrían por un camino en el bosque llegaron a la carretera, Will soltó a Nick y ambos seguían corriendo en dirección de la ciudad, miraban constantemente hacia atrás para poder ver si los estaban persiguiendo, cuando más se alejaban, empezaron a detenerse por la fatiga, estaba oscureciendo y eso ponía nervioso a Will

— debemos encontrar refugio y rápido— hablo el mayor

— Estamos a 6 kilómetros de la ciudad… — replico el otro cansado

— No podemos quedarnos aquí por mucho tiempo, debemos apretar el paso— dijo tomándolo de la muñeca obligándolo a ir más rápido

— Will, me duelen los pies, tengo hambre— dijo tropezando a cada paso que daba.

— Y pronto nos alcanzara la tormenta— lo tomo de ambos brazos para levantarlo— sube mi espalda— al mismo tiempo que se ponía en su frente

— Eso solo nos retrasara y te cansaras más rápido— replico el zorro intentando seguir

— ven Nicky, yo te llevo— dijo en un tono suave

— pero

— Pero nada— lo encaro— eres mi hermano menor y debo protegerte y cuidarte de todo y contra todos— nuevamente giro y el otro accedió a subir a su espalda

— Dolor— susurro Will

— Sangre y alma— completo Nick y sonrió

A paso más apresurado los brazos de Nick quedaron colgados en él, se había dormido por el cansancio y la debilidad, las nubes ya estaban sobre sus cabezas y la ciudad estaba más cerca, podía ver algunas casas a lo lejos, y cuando este sintió el olor a tierra mojada empezó a correr

— Will… hermano, que sucede— dijo Nick con una voz cortada y a la vez adorable

— Ya está empezando a llover— dijo entre jadeos— hay una cabaña allá, llegaremos antes de que nos alcance lo peor— aceleraba con las fuerzas que le quedaban en las piernas y al fin después de tanto esfuerzo llego

La lluvia empezó a caer con más intensidad y el cielo completamente oscurecido, la noche amenazaba con ser una de las más frías para ambos mientras se acurrucaban para mantenerse en calor

— Will… tengo hambre— reclamo el pequeño

Will sonrió y acaricio su cabeza y orejas— yo también…. te prometo que conseguiré algo para ambos…. ¿Nick?... Nick— lo miro con una sonrisa

Él había dormido nuevamente, estaba débil y adolorido, lo abrazo y miro hacia el cielo con lágrimas mojando sus mejillas, observaba su alrededor para cerciorarse de que no los habían seguido, y suspiro con pesadez, se dispuso a descansar cuando un ruido lo puso alerta y giro la cabeza para encontrarse con una panda mayor de edad con algunas arrugas y ojos cansados observando a ambos zorros, esbozo una ligera sonrisa al observar al pequeño que dormía por el cansancio

— ¿Cómo te llamas muchacho?— pregunto la anciana

— Soy William… y él es mi hermano Nicholas— dijo, su cuerpo empezó a temblar por el frio

— mi nombre es Margaret— sonrió amablemente— pasen, seria cruel dejarlos ahí con esta lluvia, deben tener hambre— se dispuso a ayudarlo a levantarse pero Will evito contacto sorprendiéndola un poco pero no protesto, ingresaron y notaron que era una cabaña acogedora, había unos sillones de madera forrados y un tapete junto con una chimenea, un horno a leña con una charola humeante, su estómago rugió al sentir el delicioso aroma a pescado, haciendo que la anciana riera divertida, el solo sonrió avergonzado cuando acostó a Nick junto a la chimenea

— Nick despierta— lo sacudió pero este no respondió— Nick vamos… muévete abre los ojos… ¿Nick?— este no se movía, lo reviso y sus sospechas se hicieron realidad, tenía fiebre, tomo un pedazo de su pantalón y lo remojo con agua para ponérselo en la frente cuando se dio cuenta de que había sangre escurriendo a través de su ropa

— ¡Maldición, Nick!— alzo la voz y la anciana fue a ver que sucedía cuando lo vio llevo ambas patas medio cubriendo su boca

—¡DIOS SANTO!— exclamo y rápidamente fue por un botiquín de primeros auxilios

Al despojarlo de su playera pudieron notar una herida causada por un disparo, pero ¿Cuándo le dieron?, esa era la pregunta que rondaba por la mente de Will, Margaret limpio y desinfecto la herida, lo básico, la bala aún seguía ahí y de alguna manera debían retirarla, Will aun tenia las cuchillas, era la única manera de quitarlo para evitar que se infectara

La anciana se asustó al ver las armas del menor pero al parecer intento ignorar por el hecho de que Nick empezaba a tener fiebre, después de varios minutos, los años de entrenamiento y paciencia que tuvieron, resultaron útiles en ese momento, Will pudo quitarle la bala sin abrir más la herida, lograron detener la hemorragia y le dieron puntos para sellar ese agujero y lo cubrieron con vendajes.

— Debemos dejarlo dormir un poco, mañana por la mañana los llevare a la ciudad— dijo Margaret quien ya había salido a la concina con un par de platos

— gracias por todo, pero él y yo debemos ir solos— Will recargado en la pared mirándola de manera desconfiada— por cierto…— lentamente empezó a acercarse a ella— ¿de qué clan eres?— espeto

Ella trago saliva, volteo a verlo y con un poco de nerviosismo, el no mostro ninguna expresión al confirmar, estaba más que claro que la mataría si intentaba algo, estaba consciente de que ella no se atrevería a enfrentarlo

— mi clan fue masacrado hace un par de años— dijo volviendo al plato dejándolo sobre una mesa de madera— aparecieron de la nada… por todos lados— exhibió su brazo cubierto por la manga de su vestido— esta es una de las muchas cicatrices que me dejaron… y juzgar porque ustedes dos aquí y su herida— señalo a Nick— también los atacaron ¿verdad?— pregunto

— no sabemos que es lo que quieren, y por ahora no pienso averiguarlo, si hubo sobrevivientes o no— hizo una pausa y se sentó en la silla— mi prioridad es mantener vivo a mi hermano… y más adelante— miro hacia la anciana amenazante— matare a todos los culpables y a los que los rodean— estaba furioso, ella pudo sentir el odio a través de su mirada

— primero debes volver y cerciorarte de que aún hay sobrevivientes— ella cargo otro plato con comida y al llenarlo lo deslizo por la mesa hasta que se detuvo frente al zorro— tu solo no podrás contra ellos… lo sé, lo he intentado…

— Pero tu…— sonrió irónicamente— eres una anciana… jamás lo lograrías— soltó una carcajada

— ¿me estas subestimando?— arqueo una ceja

— No… esa es la realidad— su expresión cambio a una seria— y si, tienes razón… volveré a ver si aún existen tales sobrevivientes— dijo y empezó a comer

Ella solo sonrió como respuesta y comieron, al terminar Will fue a ver como se encontraba su hermano, se sentó de su lado— si no regreso por la mañana… escóndete, no dejes que nadie sepa quién eres— acaricio su frente haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no llorar— Dolor, Sangre…

— Y alma— con voz rota Nick con los ojos entrecerrados completo la frase

William dio una pequeña sonrisa acariciando su cabeza hasta que Nick volvió a dormir, le dio un ligero beso en la frente y se puso de pie, suspiro con pesadez y empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida antes de dedicarle una mirada más

— hasta luego… Altaír

Abrió los ojos de golpe observando su entorno, un sudor helado recorría su frente, una vez que su visión nocturna haya normalizado, suspiro y miro hacia adelante, estaba en su habitación, el sonido nocturno de la ciudad empezó a darle jaquecas, hizo un lado sus sabanas dejando ver su cuerpo cubierto por cicatrices, camino lentamente hasta llegar a la cocina y encendió la luz, dio un bostezo y abrió la nevera, busco dentro de ella una botella de jugo

— Pareces cansado— sonó una voz detrás de él, ni volteo a verlo, solo lo ignoro hasta sentarse en un sofá y estirar sus patas

— Que es lo que quieres— espeto con molestia

— Necesitamos hablar sobre ellos— avanzo unos metros hasta que la luz lo alcanzara

— Hades, deja de fastidiarme con eso… ¿conseguiste algo con Capela?— pregunto con desinterés

— le pedí que te llamara— dijo luego se dejó caer de su lado— ¿cuándo iremos a la ciudad?— pregunto

—Cuando estemos los doce reunidos— respondió luego dio un sorbo de su jugo

— ¿Y quiénes faltan?— nuevamente pregunto mientras miraba sus uñas

— Ya estamos tú, Ykarus, Rigel, Capela, Hadar, Sirio— contando con sus dedos— Aldebarán esta en quién sabe dónde, al igual que Artmesia, Athena y Antares… — dijo dejando la botella en una mesa en su frente

— ya sabes donde esta Altaír— dijo Hades observando a la nada

— aún se está escondiendo… pero no por mucho tiempo— se puso de pie y camino hasta su recamara— antes de irte, limpia esa mancha de sangre de mi sofá— se mofo del zorro mayor quien volteo a ver una pequeña mancha en su saco manchando el sofá

— Mierda— se quejó y tomo un pañuelo para deshacerse de la mancha

— Sin palabrotas en mi casa— sonó de nuevo de la otra habitación

— Tú no puedes darme órdenes— bromeo

— hice que limpiaras mi sofá papa— respondió, haciendo que este sonriera

— Nos veremos pronto hijo— arrojo el pañuelo y se dispuso a salir de ahí

Will nuevamente tenía la mirada perdida el techo, pensando en su sueño, más bien recuerdo, todo lo sucedido hace ya 22 años, aun lo perseguían como su sombra, nuevamente cerro sus ojos con la esperanza de conciliar el sueño pero su móvil empezó a sonar, con enojo tomo y sin revisar quien lo llamaba contesto frunciendo el sueño

— ¡¿Que mierda quieres?!— alzo la voz algo irritado

— _Encontramos a Altaír_ — sonó una voz femenina del otro lado

— ¿Capela?— dijo confundido

— _conseguí que me transfirieran a la comisaria que me indico Hades…_ — hizo una breve pausa suspirando, aparentemente cansada _— Oficial Nicholas Piberíus Wilde ingresado con honores, buen historial… cien por ciento de efectividad en las misiones, algo holgazán y bromista_ — rio un poco— _parquímetros_ — soltó una carcajada

— No te burles de el de esa manera _…—_ espeto el con seriedad callando a la otra _—_ estas ablando de Altaír… si él te descubre podría acabar contigo sin que te des cuenta— se sentó sobre la cama pasando su pata libre por su cabeza

— _se de lo que es capaz… pero no creerás quien fue la que lo metió con la policía_ — sonó ella, esta vez parecía seria

— te escucho— dijo con notoria curiosidad

— _una conejita llamada Judith Laverne Hopps_ — luego de esas palabras él se quedó mudo, cierta expresión de burla en su rostro aparecieron por unos minutos pero pronto como pudo se levantó de su cama

— haz los preparativos, infórmale a Hades…

— _Él ya lo sabe_ , _nos está escuchando justo ahora, pero eso no importa_ — lo interrumpió

— bien… entonces comunícate con los demás, Rigel tiene una misión así que se nos unirá en unos días… yo iré esta misma noche— espeto— asegúrate y manda a Ykarus detrás de el— ordeno

— _De hecho ella fue quien lo encontró… ya hace tiempo que lo había hecho pero hasta ahora no era necesario nada de esto_ — rio divertida— _y creo que está enamorada de el_

— un momento… ¿ya lo habían encontrado y ahora me lo dices?— pregunto con enojo

— _Antes no había necesidad—_ se defendió— _y sabes que solo sigo órdenes…_

— como sea… y ¿qué sabes sobre Savage?— pregunto

— _Hay poca actividad en estos días… ya sabe que tu hermano está aquí y se encargó de que saquen a Nick de la policía, lo está acechando y debemos apresurarnos y también, por eso ahora te digo que él está aquí…_ — dijo ella en un tono de preocupación

El zorro camino unos momentos con el móvil colgado en su mano sin cortar comunicación, rodeo su cama un par de veces hasta que volvió a alzar el móvil a su oído apretando la cien con su otra pata

— nos veremos mañana, no me busques, ni me llames, yo lo hare— espeto y colgó de manera inmediata— entonces esto y que más me esconde ese maldito viejo…— miro hacia la puerta en donde estaba su padre

Se sentó a la orilla de su cama y alzo la mirada al techo y suspiro, un suspiro de cansancio y alivio, después de años, volvería a ver a su hermano, estaba feliz, pero a la vez con miedo, miedo por abandonarlo pero tenía que, se froto la cara con ambas patas y decidió cargar una mochila con sus pertenencias y salió del lugar, nada más ahora importaba, estaba listo para enfrentarlo, necesitaba hacerlo.

Luego de un corto viaje hasta la estación de tren, la poblada ciudad conocida como Foxville estaba uno de los doce sobrevivientes del ataque sucedido, estaban escondidos de la justicia, porque esta era afectada por los mismos, corrupción y mismos criminales trabajando para mantener las leyes que no respetaban como deberían, para eso estaban, asesinos, justicieros como los llamaban, cada policía corrupto, político o alguna autoridad se atrevían a romper las leyes para su propio beneficio, recibían su castigo, la muerte, y así fueron de generación en generación hasta que fueron descubiertos y exterminados en su mayoría, ya que estos fueron considerados por los corruptos como una amenaza a la sociedad.

Los únicos sobrevivientes de los 7 clanes existentes esparcidos por el mundos que poco a poco era dominado por los ricos y por animales egoístas que sacrificarían a cualquiera para su propio beneficio, y ahora los doce, estaban reuniéndose en lo que sería la sede de algo mayor, Zootopia, la única ciudad donde la corrupción no ha llegado lejos, pero ¿hasta cuándo seria así? Nadie podría asegurar ya en este mundo, los más fuertes sobreviven, y en este caso el denominado ''fuerte'' era un conejo que alguna vez formo parte de uno de los 7 clanes de asesinos.

El viaje en el tren fue corto, Orión llego a la gran ciudad de Zootopia en la mañana del martes, camino por un par de por los alrededores de donde viviría, fue hasta un simple lugar casi inhóspito el lugar perfecto para alguien como él, hecho un vistazo en todo el territorio, y miro su reloj

4:30 am, aun temprano para poder descansar un poco, se metió en la habitación para dormir, y así lo hizo pero no fue tan tranquilo

Había conseguido un cambio de ropa y un par de espadas que la anciana tenía en su casa, aunque no confiaba plenamente en ella, decidió dejar a Nick a su cargo si no volviera por la mañana, eso era lo más doloroso para él, pero debía volver, la lluvia solo caía con más intensidad, su visión era nublada a causa de las gotas de lluvia que entraban en sus ojos pero no se detenía, se adentró en un camino oculto en el bosque que rodeaba el complejo, a lo lejos podía divisar las luces de las patrullas que aún seguían ahí, ya no se escuchaban gritos o disparos todo parecía estar controlado, se cubrió el rostro con un pasamontañas, y sigilosamente se infiltro por el lugar, y a él le perecía fácil ya que tenía la ventaja por conocer mejor el terreno, al estar en el techo podía observar a los sobrevivientes que estaban de rodillas maniatados en una fila de espaldas a un grupo de militares armados, este pudo percibir la mirada de su mentor, aún estaba vivo y con algunas heridas, pudo reconocer a los demás, pero siguió escondido, el único quien lo vio fue Hades, escuchaba como algunos discutían si ejecutarlos o llevarlos para ser interrogados, pero no sería ninguno de ambos, los mataría en ese mismísimo instante, sin dejar un solo militar con vida, desenvaino ambas espadas y las junto en su frente, cerro sus ojos

Todo en ese momento se detuvo, su corazón se desacelero por completo, una calma se apodero de él, agudizo sus sentidos y sus oídos empezaron a ubicar a cada uno de los enemigos a través del sonido de sus voces o pisadas, al abrir los ojos el dorado de ellos habían perdido su brillo, su mirada transmitía una sed de sangre inmensa y sumergida en odio, una mirada que aterrorizaría a cualquiera hasta al mismísimo diablo

Hades seguía sigilosamente con la mirada a Will pero de pronto sintió un sudor helado bajar sobre su frente, se movió de manera tan rápida que este no pudo seguirlo con la vista, de pronto pudo escuchar el silbido de las láminas detrás de él y aquellos militares que los estaban apuntando cayeron con un golpe seco al suelo, todos los presentes giraron mirando a todas direcciones buscando algún rastro de este pero a cada intento uno por uno los soldados caían muertos

De pronto los que estaban de rodillas se juntaron alzando las voces— _la vida es otorgada a quienes lo merecen y nosotros la arrebatamos a los que manchan este mundo…—_ los que intentaban huir empezaron a disparar en todas direcciones— _no existe salvación alguna ya que nuestras almas están manchadas—_ los destellos de las espadas de Will eran como los relámpagos recorriendo el lugar a gran velocidad— _somos menos que nada, somos únicos, somos lo que el destino quiere porque él nos dio este camino—_ de pronto todos alzaron la vista, viendo al joven zorro arrodillado apoyándose en su espada, estaba cansado, pero aun con el pasamontañas cubriendo su rostro, podían percibir una sonrisa— _somos asesinos, somos Ozunu_ _—_ completo el.

— no tenemos mucho tiempo debemos…— un silencio cayo en el lugar, todos pudieron ver al joven zorro desplomándose frente a sus ojos, una figura detrás de él sosteniendo un arma con humo desde su caño

De manera casi inmediata el primero que se liberó de su atadura tomo una de las vigas en forma de lanza y lo lanzo al que había disparado dándole justo en el pecho, pronto como pudo libero a los demás que acudieron a Will

— tomen los cuerpos de los nuestros— miro en donde se ubicaban sus alumnos— Capela, Athena, Sirio e Ykarus ayuden a llevar los cuerpos al pozo y desháganse de las armas— los nombrados asintieron y se retiraron de su presencia— Artmesia, Aldebarán, Rigel y Hadar ayuden con los cuerpos y huyan de aquí, sepárense— asintieron y procedieron con lo ordenado— Antares, lleva a Will y déjalo en un hospital…

— ¿Y tú señor?— cuestiono

— De seguro ellos pidieron refuerzos— suspiro y lo miro— asegúrate de que el este bien— espeto

— Señor no hay rastros de Altaír por ningún lado— dijo Ykarus frente a el zorro

— Él está a salvo…— casi en un susurro dijo Will en la espalda de Antares

Los presentes se miraron por un instante luego asintieron y se dispersaron en diferentes direcciones, Will solo pudo divisar un corto tramo del camino mientras ella cargado, por más que él no quería, no tuvo de otra que dejar que lo lleve lejos de su hermano, por más que quiso decirle que lo dejara, este no tenía fuerzas para hablar, su vista se nublaba a causa de la cantidad de sangre que perdía, ya había dejado de llover pero las nubes y los relámpagos seguían ahí hasta que por una milésima de segundo pudo observar la cabaña en donde había dejado a Nick, sonrió para sí mismo — _hasta pronto Nicky—_ pensó y dejo que la oscuridad lo lleve

 **Miércoles 14:45 pm**

Will seguía de cerca a la pareja que hablaba, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro al poder ver a su hermano, y junto con el la guepardo que lo había encontrado, parecían felices juntos pero por algún motivo lo molestaba, luego de que se despidieron, el decidió esperarla en una esquina, necesitaba hablarle, la guepardo volteo para ir a su apartamento cuando ella paso de su lado el solo la siguió

— ¿Crees que no sé lo que estás haciendo?— cuestiono el serio y cortante

Ella seguía caminando sin decir una sola palabra, sonrió levemente

— se lo que hago, y es mi responsabilidad— contesto algo molesta

—No te pases de lista conmigo— se puso delante de ella encarándola

— te estas exponiendo Orión— dijo ella en un tono seco y frio

El sintió la forma en que ella lo encaraba, esa mirada que él conocía y por algún motivo la temía, así que decidió ceder, intimidarla era algo que no se daba así como así

— estas muy en la defensiva Ykarus— en tono desafiante— solo vine a avisar que Hades quiere que te apresures, el tiempo es de lo que no disponemos en este momento…

— cuando más te apresuras en obtener algo, más te alejas de el— en tono burlón

— No mal gastes tu tiempo— se giró y apresuro su paso y aprovecho que algunos animales cruzaban la calle y desapareció de entre ellos

— Jodete Orión— leyó los labios de la guepardo que lo buscaba con la vista pero siguió caminando

El zorro caminaba tranquilamente en las calles de la ciudad, a poco metros de él lo seguía otro zorro ya de avanzada edad, ambos caminaban sin mirar hacia los lados, como si fueran maquinas, pasaban por los demás animales sin llamar la atención, hasta que un cruce ambos fueron hacia distintos caminos pero con el mismo destino, Will se detuvo en McDonkey's para comer algo, luego de estar un buen rato salió rumbo a la plaza central, había muchos animales paseando por el lugar, pero el solo los ignoraba, miro hacia el cielo y al volver a mirar hacia delante en un banco estaba sentado el mismo zorro él se acercó a este y se sentó de su lado

— Y ¿Cómo va Ykarus?— pregunto mientras cruzaba las piernas

— Reclutando— manteniendo la vista al frente

— ¿Al policía?— este alzo su vista al cielo— sabes que será problemático ¿verdad?

— Lo dudo—respondió sereno— además es tu…

— ¿Y qué hay de los otros 2?—lo interrumpió

— Están en una misión— lo miro desconcertado— alguien necesitaba deshacerse de un par de animales problemáticos— dijo tranquilo y suspiro

— estos chicos… no me agradan…

— ¿Por qué son homosexuales?— dijo sarcástico

— Si fuera por eso, ya los había excluido de la existencia— sonrió

— Tendrán sus defectos, pero son buenos en materia…— se levantó de su lugar—y respetan el credo más de lo que imaginas

— Como sea, mantén los ojos bien abiertos— dijo sonriendo luego se puso de pie

— Tengo ojos hasta en la espalda— contesto luego volteo con rapidez

— ¡POWN!— dijeron al unísono luego rieron divertidos

— Adiós pa— se despidió y empezó a caminar

— hasta pronto… Orión— luego de pronunciar esas palabras se levantó y aprovecho una pequeña multitud de ñus y desapareció de allí

Will volteo y sonrió— _hasta pronto…Hades—_ pensó y siguió su camino a pasos lentos, tranquilamente paseaba por la calzada con la vista fija, su seriedad lo hacía parecer alguien de alto rango social, pero era un simples zorro a la vista de cualquier animal, pero en realidad era mucho más que eso, llego hasta uno de los muchos edificios y entro, no hablo con ninguno de los animales que estaban en el lugar, solo siguió su camino hasta subir al asesor, al llegar al piso deseado camino unos metros hasta llegar a su apartamento que carecía de luz, tomo un hilo que estaba del otro lado de su puerta y la estiro hasta llegar a la otra pared, una vez hecho eso entro y cerró la puerta con seguro

— Veamos— dijo encendiendo la lámpara en donde una pared con diversas fotografías y mapas de la ciudad que estaban en la misma estiro una silla y se sentó mirando detenidamente las imágenes frente suyo— ¿en dónde te metiste Savage?— dijo luego una pequeña campana que colgaba de la puerta sonó, el volteo y rápidamente se puso de pie, miró fijamente la puerta y a pasos lentos se asomo

Al abrir la puerta 3 ovejas estaban paradas mirándolo con una sonrisa en sus rostros

— Tienen 5 segundos para hablar— dijo el zorro

Las 3 ovejas se miraron entre si luego uno de ellos dio un paso hacia el zorro quien clavo sus ojos en ellos, estos quedaron uno segundos viéndolo de una manera amenazante

— Sabemos quién eres… — dijo la oveja de frente con una sonrisa

— Bien… lo que digas a partir de ahora definirá, que si sigues con vida, o morirás de la manera más dolorosa posible— dijo el zorro mirándolo de pezuñas a cabeza

— Creo que eso no será posible— dijo la oveja mientras le apuntaba con una 45, y los otros hacían lo mismo— no de mi punto de vista— ironizo

— ¿Eso crees?— lo miro de forma burlona

— mira a tu alrededor— miro hacia los lados— estas encerrado en este edificio con nosotros apuntándote un arma en el hocico— dijo luego le quito el seguro al arma

El zorro soltó una fuerte carcajada luego miro al que tenía en su frente

— corrección— su expresión cambio a una seria— ustedes están encerrados conmigo en este asqueroso edificio— desenvaino su espada que llevaba en la espalda— todos piensan en una salvación, pocos dicen merecerla, pero ninguno se salvara al final… porque así es la vida, todos nacen apenas para morir— las ovejas que estaban detrás miraron estupefactos al darse cuenta de que él había desaparecido delante de sus ojos

Un silbido provocado por la hoja de la espada hicieron que voltearan hacia arriba, fue entonces cuando sus armas cayeron de sus patas al notar que una línea roja dividía a la mitad a la oveja que había encarado al zorro, este se arrodillo cuando su cuerpo se partió en dos, el zorro estaba detrás de él y pudieron observar ambas mitades separadas y ensangrentadas en sus frentes, ¿Cómo lo hizo? Se preguntaban, estaban horrorizados, cayeron de rodillas intentando rogar por sus vidas, pero no salía una palabra de sus bocas, el zorro avanzo lentamente arañando el piso con la punta de su espada

— Díganme— dijo el luego se detuvo frente a ellos— ¿le temen a la muerte?— pregunto

Los dos se miraron entre ellos y voltearon lentamente hacia el zorro, quien solo sonrió

— porque toda vida que comienza, de alguna manera y en algún tiempo, deben tener un fin— se movió de manera rápida paso su espada en ellos y lo envaino con sutileza y estilo, camino hasta las escaleras y antes de retirarse miro hacia ellos— y yo entonces decidiré si ha llegado su momento de abandonar este mundo— giro y bajo las escaleras

Las ovejas se miraron y sonrieron cuando una línea roja se extendió sobre sus hocicos y fue entonces cuando sus cuerpos se desplomaron en el suelo dejando un gran charco de sangre debajo de ellos

El zorro salió del edificio y siguió su camino hasta llegar al mismo edificio donde vivía Nick, se registró en él y fue hasta su nueva habitación para poder descansar cuando su móvil empezó a sonar

— Hades— contesto rápidamente

— _ve a la comisaria y entrega el sobre que te deje en el bolsillo a Capela… Nicholas ira por los papeles, es una oportunidad—_ dijo el zorro luego colgó

— hijo de…— reviso su bolsillo y se topó con el sobre, lo dejo a un lado mientras se despojaba de su traje y sus armas y se dispuso a dormir, miraba detenidamente el techo nuevamente imaginando lo que había pasado anteriormente, cerro sus ojos por un momento y respiro hondo, hasta que decidió ir a la comisaria, se cambió de ropa y se dispuso a salir

Luego de caminar por la ciudad el zorro decidió ir rumbo a la comisaria para toparse con Capela, para poder confirmar la información, el zorro llevaba un traje negro como de costumbre, su seria expresión lo hacía aparentar ser alguien importante, caminaba a pasos firmes y sin mirar hacia los lados, a cada paso que daba este, analizaba su entorno leyendo cada movimiento de los animales a su alrededor, llevaba debajo de su traje un par de espadas bien camufladas y adaptadas a su espalda que pasaban desapercibidas, su soporte diseñado especialmente para ser fácil desenvainarlas en caso de emergencias, sus encajes poseían un pequeño aparato electromagnético que podían confundir perfectamente los detectores de metal ubicados en la entrada de la comisaria.

Will saludo amablemente a todos los que se cruzaban en su camino para pasar sin levantar sospechas, al llegar a la recepción una pequeña sonrisa exhibió clavando el dorado de sus ojos a aquel guepardo que comía donas sobre su escritorio, se acercó a medias y llevo ambas manos detrás de su espalda

— Buenos días oficial… Benjamín Garraza— saludo

El guepardo alzo la vista sobre su escritorio para poder observar mejor al que lo había saludado

— Buenos días señor…

— Lincoln… Tomas Lincoln— sonrió

— Lincoln, oh acaso es usted…

— No— dio leves risas— no soy pariente del ex presidente— alzo la pata al pecho señalándose

— je je… muy bien señor Lincoln, ¿en qué puedo servirle?— apoyo ambas patas sobre su mesa

— Busco a un animal que trabaja aquí— junto ambas patas en su frente— ¿la oficial Skye Frost se encuentra?— pregunto

— Sí, ella está en las oficinas de comunicación e informes, la llamare— dijo tomando su teléfono pulsando un teclado de el

— gracias, dile que lo busca Tom— sonrió

El guepardo asintió y espero unos segundos hasta que alguien contesto

— _dime Garra—_ contesto una voz femenina

— Oh Skye, justo con quien quería hablar— sonrió y tomo una dona de su caja y la llevo a su boca— hay un zorro aquí que quiere verte

— _¿Nick?—_ pregunto

— no, dice que quiere hablarte su nombre es… Tom— miro al zorro y el solo sonreía

— _Dile que suba—_ contesto y corto la comunicación

— bien señor Lincoln, tercer piso última puerta a la derecha— indico el guepardo

El solo sonrió como respuesta, hizo un ademan para despedirse y fue hacia las escaleras, a cada escalón que subía podía ver múltiples policías, unos más grandes que otros, algunos le lanzaban miradas de una manera desconfiada y otras curiosas, él se mantenía serio y sin voltear hacia sus lados para poder ver a los que lo rodeaban, asintió a cada saludo, llego hasta el pasillo y giro hacia su derecha para poder avanzar, al llegar a la puerta indicada se detuvo y con golpes suaves toco dos veces y espero.

—Adelante— invito a pasar del otro lado

El abrió la puerta adentrándose en la misma, al cerrar la puerta la zorra estaba parada justo delante de el

— Te ves bien— dijo el haciéndola a un lado hasta llegar una silla

— Se puede saber ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí?— pregunto ella molesta cruzándose de brazos

— primero, ¿necesito alguna excusa para ver a mi novia?, y segundo, ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan molesta?— dijo el mirándola burlonamente

— bueno… no estoy molesta, solo debías llamarme antes de venir a mi trabajo— en tono apenado

— Aún no sé porque dejo que papa te use— miro hacia un lado con una mueca de enojo

— Ya lo conoces, y también… yo me ofrecí para esto y tú lo sabes— apoyo su dedo en su pecho mirándolo fijamente

— Tu ganas… y bien ¿qué es lo que tienes?— pregunto

— Ykarus hablara con el esta noche… y tenemos a la coneja intentando investigar lo de esto— rodeo su escritorio y tomo del casillero un expediente y lo lanzo sobre la mesa— son de el…

— Bien… están bien hechas pero… para que exactamente toda esa armería… — sostuvo una de las fotos

— esos osos trabajan para un jefe de la mafia llamado Don Bruto… una musaraña proveniente de Italia… Nick vivió un tiempo y trabajo para el a sus 15 años— tomo asiento y observo su ordenador

— Ya lo observaba hace tiempo… — la miro con preocupación— ten, quiero que escondas esta carta en este expediente— tomo de su bolsillo una carta y la entrego

— está bien… pero ¿cómo se lo hago llegar?— pregunto ella

— el volverá por eso… también quiero que vigiles al comisario…— miro hacia la puerta— él sabe de algo— espeto

— bien… y que hago con la oficial Hopps, la coneja— pregunto

— En tu poco tiempo aquí se volvieron amigas, ¿no es así?— ella asintió— hablare con ella… o intentare alejarla de todo esto, será peligroso con ese maniaco pisándonos los talones— se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta

— Y ¿cuándo nos reunimos?— dijo ella acercándose a el

— Hades te dará el aviso— le dio un ligero beso en los labios— ya hable con él y luego buscare información con Ykarus— abrió la puerta y se retiró de allí

Ella lo siguió con la vista hasta que desapareció por las escaleras, camino nuevamente sin mirar hacia los que lo seguían con la vista y sin quitar la atención a los pasos que daba, se despidió del guepardo y fue hasta la salida para dirigirse a un restaurante, al llegar se sentó en la mesa junto con un árbol cuando vio a Nick llegando en el lugar bajando de una camioneta, este camino y se sentó en una mesa que acompañaba una ventana hasta que pudo reconocer a la coneja que iba en su dirección

— Entonces, esa es la oficial Hopps… — dijo luego le dio un sorbo a su jugo

— estuvo ahí un rato hasta que siguió a la coneja hasta llegar a su departamento, este decidió esperar en una plaza que quedaba a una cuadra de allí y camino hasta que anocheció, se disponía a abandonar el lugar cuando a lo lejos escucho a alguien cantando, la coneja estaba con los auriculares puestos y giraba sobre sus pasos a mientras cantaba, la siguió hasta que dejo de cantar arrojándose en uno de los bancos del lugar y una joven pareja se le acercaba, merodeo todo el lugar hasta llegar a un callejón inhóspito, quito una cinta de su traje y este se extendió hasta llegar a su rodilla, levanto su cuello hasta cubrir su hocico cubriéndose la cabeza con una capucha y siguió caminando lentamente hasta que noto que lo había visto, canino hasta entrar en un callejón y rápidamente trepo por los ladrillos hasta llegar a las escaleras de emergencia

Una vez la coneja allí buscándolo se desprendió de la pared y aterrizo de una manera silenciosa detrás de ella, giro dando un brinco hacia atrás y busco su arma pero él ya la tenía en sus patas

— No grites, ni corras, no vine a hacerte daño— retiro los dardos del arma y la entrego a la coneja

De pronto ella parecía muy nerviosa, lo miraba detenidamente como si ya lo conociera

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— espeto ella nerviosa por la situación

— Advertirte— dijo el sin expresión alguna

— ¿Quién eres?— musito preocupada

— yo soy nadie, solo quiero que te mantengas alejada de Nicholas... — volvió a ponerse la capucha y empezó a caminar

— que es lo quieres con Nick— dijo ella apurando su paso para no perderlo de vista

— no quiero nada con el, solo quiero que te alejes de él, o casas horribles pasaran— espeto mientras apuraba su paso

— ya me canse de todo este misterio...— argumento— ¿Por qué todo este misterio?, ¿acaso sabes que es lo que está sucediendo?— intentaba alcanzarlo pero este solo aceleraba su paso

— Solo haz lo que te pedí— dijo el sin detenerse entrando hacia otro callejón — mantente lejos de mi hermano...

—continuara—

 **Interesante ¿no?**

 **Perdón por no cumplir con el tiempo de actualización acordado, tuve un problema con la compañía de Wifi y me robaron el móvil, pero descuiden, las actualizaciones de los demás capítulos se harán a la fecha indicada y si se pasan los publicare en el día, los capítulos ya sean 2 o más los al mismo tiempo para que estén de acuerdo a lo indicado y dentro de la fecha**

 **Espero que hayan entendido todo, aunque si, tuve mucho trabajo para que todo vaya de acuerdo a los acontecimientos anteriores que realmente me revolvió la mente cuando le eche el ultimo vistazo xD**

 **Espero que puedan responder estas preguntas**

 **¿Les está gustando el Fic?**

 **¿Falto algún detalle o que haya olvidado algo durante la redacción?**

 **¿Qué opinan de los nuevos personajes que están por venir?**

 **¿Alguna idea que tengan de cómo será la próxima línea?**

 **¿El fic esa aburrido, interesante, entretenido o confuso?**

 **Creo que es todo, espero que comenten, toda crítica es bienvenida así que no tengan miedo de expresarse :D**

 **De mi parte ha sido todo, los quiero y no olviden, si les gusta esta historia dejen su voto 3**


	6. Yo Soy Altair

Hola a todos mis lectores!

Espero que estén muy bien, como siempre quiero agradecer por la paciencia y el tiempo que dedican a este fic.

Estos días de ausencia se debe a que estube un tanto apretado de tiempo por los parciales y proyectos de la facu, así que perdón por no cumplir con la fecha y también por no dar previo aviso, asi que en esta me dedicaré a escribir los capítulos faltantes para ponerme al día con vosotros.

Bueno creo que es todo por ahora, no se olviden de leer los avisos previos al capítulo y también al final

(para aquellos que querían saber la diferencia de estatura de Nick y Angie, serian solo 20 centímetros,centímefavor de Angie)

  
  


Muchas gracias por su atención, ahora vamos al siguiente cap. :3

  
  


Capitulo dedicado a: DluxivetteFuentes

Gracias por el apoyo❤

  
  


ACTUALIZACION EN CURSO

  
  


Capítulo 6

Yo soy Altaír

  
  


No todo lo que ocultes

que ser necesariamente malo

  
  


Nicholas Wilde- Altaír

  
  


20 de diciembre 1998

  
  


Los rayos del sol penetraban a través de los cristales de la habitación en donde reposaba el pequeño zorro, a cada minuto que pasaba la luz iba llegando con más intensidad cuando chocó contra su rostro, abrió lentamente sus parpados acostumbrándose a la luz del día ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? No lo sabía, se meció un poco sintiendo una pequeña punzada en su abdomen, el dolor se intensifico a medida que intentaba sentarse en la cama, entre regañadientes y algunas quejas logro sentarse, llevo su pata sobre el origen de su dolor percibiendo un vendaje, lo miro por algunos segundos queriendo recordar cómo y cuándo sucedió, sacudió su cabeza e intento bajarse de la cama cuando sus orejas saltaron al sonido de la perilla moviéndose, al abrirse la puerta la anciana cargaba un plato de sopa que emanaba vapor

  
  


\- Buenas tardes- saludo sonriendo- creí que no ibas a despertar

  
  


\- ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto el zorro acomodándose en la cama

  
  


\- Son las tres de la tarde- dijo mientras dejaba el plato sobre una mesa al lado

  
  


\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?- nuevamente pregunto

  
  


\- Cuatro días-dijo acercándole la mesa

  
  


\- Vaya- soltó un leve suspiro- Margaret ¿no es así?- dijo y ella asintió- ¿y mi hermano?

  
  


La sonrisa de la anciana desapareció, estuvo meditando la respuesta que le daría

  
  


\- ¿Dónde está mi hermano?- nuevamente pregunto con una expresión de enojo

  
  


\- el regreso... me dijo que si no regresara por la mañana...

  
  


\- No- la interrumpió- el volverá... me prometió- dijo con los ojos llorosos

  
  


\- sé que es difícil - dijo ella intentando calmarlo

  
  


\- el no, no ha muerto ¿me oyes?- inquirió el- ¡EL NO HA MUERTO!- de un salto abandono la cama ignorando a la anciana y su herida

  
  


Corrió hasta llegar a la salida y siguió corriendo, su herida se abrió y empezó a sangrar pero no se detuvo, los gritos de Margaret se oían a lo lejos pero el intentaba ignorarla, de pronto no aguanto más el dolor y el cansancio y se detuvo en un costado de la carretera, llevo su pata a la herida que ya había manchado su ropa, lloraba; lloraba como si no hubiera un mañana, la anciana logro alcanzarlo pero no se acercó a él, necesitaba asimilar su situación, debía aguantar su sufrimiento, años de entrenamiento no podían echarse a perder por el dolor y sufrimiento, necesitaba seguir adelante, cueste lo que cueste, pero el aún no se tragaba la idea de que su hermano haya muerto, necesitaba verlo por sí mismo pero ¿Cómo?

Se levantó como pudo, y se giró hacia la anciana que lo veía con un semblante serio

  
  


\- Necesito que vuelvas a cerrar esta herida- dijo el haciendo una mueca de dolor

  
  


Ella no pronuncio palabra alguna, lo cargo en los brazos y camino lentamente hasta su cabaña

  
  


\- Fue imprudente lo que has hecho- dijo Margaret sin cambiar su expresión

Soltó un leve suspiro por un momento se relajó sin dejar de presionar su herida y miro hacia ella

  
  


\- y tu... ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando asesinaron a tu clan?- pregunto el

Ella se detuvo en seco, ¿Cómo lo sabía si ni siquiera estaba consiente cuando Will la descubrió?, se dio una bofetada mental y siguió su camino, ese niño era más inteligente de lo que le habian contado

  
  


\- Yo entrenaba a los pupilos mentalmente...- dijo con una nostálgica voz- mi el clan Inugami era temido por que eran los más inteligentes... nuestro don era la capacidad de adivinar cada movimiento de nuestros objetivos... predecíamos todo lo que harían tan solo con verlos a los ojos, pero aquel día...- se remojo los labios y su expresión cambio a una de enojo y miedo- estaba dándole clases a todos en el campo cuando aparecieron de la nada... tanques, vehículos, animales armados por todas partes, disparaban a todo lo que se movía, yo recibí algunos disparos en la espalda y brazo, pero ninguno llego a mis órganos vitales, mientras sangraba en el suelo, veía como los niños, intentaban huir, lo último que pude ver era como caían al suelo- su voz se quebró dejando caer algunas lágrimas- jamás olvidare los rostros de mis niños... cuando desperté, estaba debajo de algunos cuerpos en el gran pozo... el olor a combustible era insoportable, me iban a quemar viva entre los cuerpos del resto del clan, logre salir de ahí alejándome lo suficiente para que el fuego no me alcanzara...

  
  


\- Lo siento- dijo el zorrito- puedo ver... en tus ojos, yo he visto algo similar...- se detuvo por un instante - yo estaba con mi hermano descansando un poco alejado cuando...ellos... disparaban... mi hermano... ellos... - titubeo, su voz se quebró y no quiso continuar, el recuerdo seria su tortura, una que lo atormentaría de por vida

  
  


\- se cómo es... - dijo ella mientras subía los escalones de la cabaña

  
  


\- ¿Podría hacerme un favor?- pregunto el zorrito mientras entraban a la habitación

  
  


\- Dímelo- sonrió y volteo en busca del kit de primeros auxilios

  
  


\- Quisiera que me lleves al cementerio mañana...- dijo con la mirada perdida en el techo

  
  


\- Claro- respondió

Ella restiro los vendajes manchados y volvió a cerrar la herida que había perdido un par de los hilos a causa de los movimientos y esfuerzo del zorro, luego de eso se cambió de ropa, aun quería saber cómo ella tenía ropa de su talla en ese lugar

  
  


\- ¿a quién visitaras?- pregunto Margaret mientras calentaba la sopa que había llevado al zorro

  
  


\- a Sara... mi mentora, mi maestra...- respondió caminando con dificultad hasta donde ella se encontraba sentándose en un silla

  
  


\- tu madre- completo ella al silencio de Nick terminando de limpiar la herida

  
  


El la miro sorprendido, frunció el ceño intentando contener el ataque de ira, ella no tenía el derecho de saber quién era Sara, nadie que no conocía tenia el derecho

  
  


\- No pedí tu opinión- dijo el con un tono amenazante

  
  


Ella ignoro la amenaza, y siguio con lo suyo y al terminar volvio a ofrecerle la comidacargo el, no dudo en comer de, ella sonrió y se sentó de su lado

  
  


\- no puedo evitar, es mi trabajo saber... no preguntare quien es Sara...

  
  


\- No vuelvas a decir su nombre- el zorro la miro con odio, sus ojos verdes la amenazaban, y esta trago saliva al notar que él estaba a punto de atacarla - ni tú, ni nadie tiene el derecho de hablar de ella como si la conocían...

  
  


\- yo la conocí...- lo interrumpió ella bajando la mirada- cuando éramos jóvenes, ella y yo entrenamos y crecimos juntas... la conozco mejor que tu- lo miro amenazante- puedes ser su hijo, pudiste haber crecido con ella... pero no la conoces tanto como yo...o Liam- concluyo

  
  


Él estaba pasmado, intentaba encajar las piezas, por qué ella estaba ahí, poco a poco comprendió, Sara ya lo había planeado todo, sabía que esto sucedería, pero eso no explicaba el hecho del porqué de todo eso

  
  


\- antes de que ella se enfermara, nos comunicamos... ella sabía que los atacarían, así que me pidió que viniera aquí... esta cabaña es de ella, las ropas son tuyas y de tu hermano- aclaro la duda del zorro- ella ha planeado tu vida... para que siguieras vivo... porque tú eres el mejor todos, porque tú tienes la capacidad de dominar el sexto sentido... algo que nadie logro dominar hasta ahora- ella lo miro a los ojos- te buscaran por lo que sabes, por lo que eres capaz de hacer, aunque tú no lo sepas aun, todos los siete clanes, han buscado a animales como tu... y ahora solo yo y Liam sabemos de eso... tú eres la clave para que la paz siga su curso- el la miraba más confundido que sorprendido

  
  


\- y ¿Por qué yo?... ¿Por qué nos aniquilan?... ¿Por qué me quieren a mí?- pregunto desconcertado

  
  


\- porque tú eres el único que puede derribar el lado oscuro de la justicia...

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Actualidad

  
  


Nick estaba estupefacto al escuchar lo que había sucedido después de que su hermano haya regresado, detalle por detalle relatados por la guepardo, empezó a caminar por la habitación de un lado a otro encajando las piezas, pasaba su pata varias veces por su rostro, pero aun asi necesitaba verlo, Will seguía vivo, y también otros sobrevivientes del ataque, un sudor frio recorrió por su mejilla y se detuvo

  
  


\- ¿en dónde están los demás?- pregunto el sin voltear a verla

  
  


\- no lo sé- respondió cabizbaja

  
  


\- Todo este tiempo lo sabias... y no me has dicho nada... ¿Por qué debo creerte ahora?- volteo mirándola sin expresión alguna- mírame a los ojos y dime...en donde están- repitió

  
  


\- Hades, los está reuniendo... es todo lo que se- dijo ella, al percibir la mirada del zorro se estremeció

  
  


El la tomo del cuello y choco su frente con la de ella con suavidad, esbozando una sonrisa provocando que el miedo de ella desapareciera por completo

\- Lo siento... - dijo el casi en un susurro- hace tiempo creía... que Will había muerto... gracias- la beso en la frente

  
  


\- ¿Por qué me agradeces?- pregunto confundida

  
  


\- Por darme esperanza... por haberme dicho que lo que resta de mi familia aún sigue viva- la abrazo sin borrar su sonrisa- y ahora... tu formaras parte de ella- la beso en los labios- te amo...

  
  


Ella sonrió por sus adentros, sentía un poco de culpa por no haberle contado eso, lo abrazaba con fuerza, ahora más que nunca ellos estarían juntos, en la mente de Nick estaba agradecido, había dejado de ser aquel niño para proteger el secreto, un secreto que desataría el caos en el mundo, volvería a ser aquel que juro no invocar otra vez, para poder cumplir con su misión, lo necesitaba, ambos se recostaron Angélica apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del zorro y él sonreía mientras miraba el techo

  
  


\- Entonces Ykarus- dijo el

  
  


\- Dime señor- contesto acurrucándose

  
  


\- no me digas señor... me hace sentir viejo...- dijo apoyando su pata en el pecho de forma teatral

  
  


\- ¿Entonces como lo llamo?- pregunto ella

  
  


\- Dime Altaír- sonrió y suspiro- yo soy Altaír...

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Jueves 6:15 am

  
  


Un zorro vestido con atuendos deportivos corriendo por los alrededores de la plaza central, mientras rebasaba fácilmente a los otros que también corrían por ahí, hasta que se detuvo a ayudar a una tigresa que estaba respirando con dificultad, su pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad, parecía tener un ataque de pánico recostándose en el piso, algunos que se detenían para ayudar se desesperaban al no saber qué hacer en esta situación, el zorro la tomo de la cabeza y la miro a los ojos

  
  


\- Intenta respirar hondo- decía el mientras apoyaba su pata en su pecho intentando calmarla- eso... mantente así... inhala...exhala- decía el de forma calmada

  
  


La tigresa recupero un poco el aliento cuando unos paramédicos llegaban para llevarla, el zorro logro leer los labios de la hembra- gracias- sonrió y se dirigió hacia un árbol para descansar cuando se sentó en la raíz del árbol un lobo de pelaje blanco se agacho para respirar hondo

  
  


\- Vaya Nick, eres todo un héroe- dijo el lobo mientras alzaba la vista para verlo mejor al zorro que reía

  
  


\- lo siento... usted debe estar confundiéndome- el zorro levanto la cabeza mirándolo divertido

  
  


\- Oh, discúlpame, te pareces mucho a mi compañero- sonrió haciendo un ademan vago con la pata- por cierto me llamo Ian...- extendió la pata hacia el quien se levantó del suelo y saludo

  
  


\- William- dijo con una sonrisa, luego volteo para marcharse

  
  


El lobo lo miro confundido pero le restó importancia y siguió con lo suyo, el zorro esbozo una sonrisa mientras se dirigía al edificio en donde vivía

  
  


\- vaya, creía que nosotros arrebatábamos vidas, no que la salváramos- dijo el zorro mayor acercándose a el

  
  


\- yo creía que dejarías de fastidiarme y también que dejarías en paz a Skye- replico el en tono molesto

  
  


\- Oh... ya veo, y dime, ¿has hablado con Yki?- pregunto el

  
  


\- Sí, y dijo que me pudra- sonrió y entro al edificio

  
  


\- No me sorprende- miro por los lados- ya estamos los doce en la ciudad... espera mi llamado- dijo el

El zorro solo seguía hasta subir las escaleras, mientras caminaba por los pasillos tomo la llave de su apartamento y al llegar volvió a guardar la llave, tomo la perilla y abrió la puerta cerrándola a su espalda

  
  


\- ¿Te siguieron?- pregunto dejando la llave sobre una mesa

  
  


\- No- respondió un coyote mientras salía de la oscuridad

  
  


\- no te lo pregunte a ti idiota- dijo abriendo la nevera para tomar una botella de jugo- se lo decía al que estaba husmeando mi nevera- cerro la puerta con fuerza y miro hacia el sofá donde estaba sentado una cebra

  
  


\- Tenía algo de sed- alzo los cascos en forma de rendición

  
  


-Como sea inútil- continuo el zorro- tengo una noticia...no muy alentadora para ustedes claro- dijo sentándose en el sofá

  
  


\- Dinos- el coyote se sentó de su lado

  
  


\- Altaír... lo encontramos- dijo el dándole un sorbo al jugo

  
  


Ambos se miraron nerviosos y luego miraron a Orión con una mueca de preocupación

  
  


\- si el trata de matarlos, no los detendré... él es mucho mejor que yo...- dio otro sorbo de su jugo totalmente despreocupado a la mirada asustada que le regalaban los dos- además... de seguro tratara de matarme- añadió

  
  


\- ojala haya olvidado lo de los cojines- dijo Dylan

  
  


\- solo diré que fue tu idea-Carl sonrió con malicia

  
  


\- Paren de discutir como un par de nenas- espeto enojado mientras daba el último sorbo del jugo

  
  


\- Y tu termina tu juguito y cierra el puto hocico- replico Dylan

  
  


Los tres empezaron a reír en el sofá, hasta que se detuvieron y miraron por un lado con unas sonrisas en sus rostros

  
  


\- Sabía que eran idiotas pero no hasta tal punto- dijo el conejo caminando hasta ellos

  
  


\- Charlie Charlie are you here? - Bromeo Will con una sonrisa

  
  


\- Sí, estúpido- sonrió de igual forma y se sentó de su lado- era Nick y recién me entero... estuve frente al asesino más letal de todos...- miro hacia sus colegas- y el más lindo sin dudas- añadió y sonrió- ¿cómo no lo supe?

  
  


\- él estuvo entrenando con la maestra Solaris... los del clan Inugami eran los maestros del mentalismo y camuflaje, hablaban más de 30 idiomas y se escondían en plena vista...- miro hacia la nada- nosotros somos los más rápidos y silenciosos... si se trata de estrategias éramos los mejores- respondió Carl

  
  


\- Si... éramos tan buenos hasta que un grupo nos invadió y nos aniquilo a la mayoria- agrego Dylan

  
  


\- Alguien nos delato... y ese alguien es nada más ni nada menos que el segundo mejor aprendiz de Hades... - dijo Will levantándose de su lugar

  
  


\- ¿Que no eras ese?- pregunto el conejo

  
  


\- Él fue el primero en intentar escapar del complejo- hablo Carl

  
  


\- Y el único que lo consiguió... en síntesis, nos patearía el trasero a todos- añadió Dylan

  
  


Los cuatro se miraron y sonrieron por un momento, Will no hablaba con nadie de esa manera, se había hecho amigo de esos que habían sobrevivido excepto por Hades, el sabia de cosas que no quería compartir con él

Los otros tres se dispusieron a salir, dejando a Will solo, se ducho y vistió su traje negro, escondió su espada, era la única arma que necesitaba, al salir de la habitación se topó con el conejo sobre su sofá admirando su espada

  
  


\- Rigel... iba a buscarte- dijo el zorro cerrando la puerta, se había sorprendido ya que no esperaba a nadie mas

  
  


\- Hubo un incidente en mi domicilio temporal...-sonrió y guardo su espada- nada que la policía pueda limpiar- añadió

  
  


\- Cuantos- espeto el acercándose

  
  


\- doce... ¿puedes creerlo?- soltó una ligera carcajada- los tipos siquiera sabrán quien fue- se levantó de su lugar

  
  


\- ¿y el paquete? - pregunto con seriedad

  
  


\- Aquí- dijo tomando un sobre y se lo entrego arrojándolo en la mesa- sabes que odio ser el mensajero- añadió

  
  


\- aquí no importa si lo odias o no, una orden es una orden... - el tomo el sobre y lo abrió, dentro había un expediente de laboratorio

  
  


\- bien, ya hice mi parte... espero no topare con... ya sabes quién- el conejo volteo para retirarse

  
  


\- Veras a Altaír esta tarde... - dijo Will provocando que el conejo se estremeciera ¿tan temido era Nick?

  
  


\- ¿y porque yo exactamente?- pregunto el conejo desconcertado

  
  


\- porque soy tu superior, porque te pateare el trasero si no lo haces y también porque le diré a los demás que tú y Charlie...

  
  


\- ¡YA SUFICIENTE LO HARE!- grito exaltado provocando que Will riera divertido

  
  


\- Ese es mi chico- sonrió victorioso y revolvió la cabeza del conejo quien solo dio leves berrinches

  
  


\- Además... lo que paso fue una apuesta- el conejo se cruzó de brazos

  
  


\- el que tú lo hayas disfrutado lo hace interesante- añadió el otro- solo de recordarlo se me fue el apetito- reclamo

  
  


\- Hasta más tarde- se despidió el conejo y se dispuso a abandonar el lugar- no me has dicho donde veré a Altaír- dijo deteniéndose en la puerta

  
  


\- plaza central a las 15:30- aclaro Will y este solo asintió y se retiro

  
  


Al estar solo volvió a tomar el sobre para poder observar su contenido y lo leyó detenidamente el expediente

  
  


Nombre - Nicholas Piberius Wilde

  
  


Especie- Hibrido

  
  


G. Sanguíneo - OrH+

  
  


Altura - 1. 65

  
  


Edad- 32

  
  


Observaciones - Inmune al V.A. (virus aullador)

  
  


Lo doblo y lo guardo mirando hacia el techo dando un suspiro de frustración, maldijo por lo bajo y se dispuso a salir, una vez fuera de su habitación camino frotándose el entrecejo mientras procesaba la información

  
  


\- Maldito seas papa...

  
  


Jueves 5:00 am

  
  


La mañana habia iniciado y el pelirrojo habia abandonado la habitación, camino a paso lento hasta la calle del edificio donde reside, un ligero dolor de cabeza lo estaba volviendo loco, al estar finalmente dentro del edificio decidió ir por café, una vez subiendo las escaleras. Se detuvo de golpe y giro, sus ojos se moviendo un lado a otro con una rapidez anormal, se sentía observado y lentamente se adentro a su habitación, aseguró su puerta y fue directo al baño dejando su café en una mesa

  
  


\- ¡Mierda!- se quejo al darse cuenta que había olvidado su móvil

  
  


Fue hasta su habitación y tomo una chaqueta negra y una camisa del mismo color, retiró algunos abrigos que colgaban en perchas y abrió una puerta en el fondo falso del armario, alli detras una luz se encendió donde podía apreciar múltiples armas blancas algunas pistolas y balas, tomo un cinturón y un par de lo que parecían muñequeras especiales para ocultar las pistolas debajo de sus mangas, suspiro fondo y cerro el compartimento y al cerrar el armario quedo mirando la puerta por un instante, dentro de el alguna herida se volvió a abrir, observo la espada que tenia como objeto decorativo en la pared y lo tomo.

  
  


\- He vuelto... Solaris- susurro y empuñó la espada observando su reflejo en la lamina de titanio

  
  


La guardo y fue a ducharse, mientras el agua recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo un suspiro y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro

\- Cycle repeated

As explosions broken in the sky

All that i needed

Was the one thing i couldn't find

And you were there at the turn

Waiting to left me know - su voz empezó a temblar

  
  


\- We're building it up

To break it back down

We're building it up

To burn it down

We can't wait

To burn it to the ground - Unas lagrimas empezaban a salir mezclándose con el agua

  
  


\- The colors conflicted

As the flames

Climbed into the clouds

I wanted to fix this

But couldn't stop

From tearing it down

And you were there at the turn

Caught in the burning glow

And i was there at the turnt

Waiting to let you know - alzo la cabeza hacia la regadera y cerro los ojos

  
  


\- We're building it up

To break it back down

We're building it up

To burn it down

We can't wait

To burn it to the ground- sonrió y giro la llave cerrando el paso del agua

  
  


\- You told me yes

You held mi high

And i believed

When you told that lie

I played soldier

You played king

And struck me down

When i kissed that ring

You lost that right

To hold that crown

I built you up

But you let me down

So when you fall

I'll take my turn

And fan the flames

As your blazes burn- volteo y empezó a secar su pelaje luego colgó la toalla en la cintura y salio del baño

  
  


\- And you were there at the turn

Waiting to left me know

  
  


We're building it up

To break it back down

  
  


We're building it up

To burn it down

We can't wait

To burn it to the ground - arrojó la toalla y empezó a vestirse.

  
  


\- We can't wait

To burn it to the ground

  
  


We can't wait

To burn it to the ground...- Cuidadosamente ubicó la espada en el cinturón y lo colgó en la espalda, se puso las muñequeras y sus pistolas en cada lado, tomo el cepillo y se puso a arreglar su pelaje, luego de un rato termino de arreglarse y vistió su chaqueta acomodando el cuello cubriendo gran parte de el

sonrió y tomo su café para terminarlo de un solo sorbo tomo el sobre que habia obtenido y lo habrio

  
  


Un pequeño sobre cayo sorprendiendolo, dudo un momento y se inclino para tomarlo y lo giro para ver de quien provenía. Lo abrió y al leer lo que tenia en su interior sintió un escalofrío.

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


El estaba en el restaurante esperando su pedido hasta que la guepardo volvio con una taza de café y panecillos, le dedico una sonrisa a ella y esta sonrió de la misma manera y regreso a su puesto de trabajo

  
  


\- Will... - susurro mirando su reflejo en la taza de porcelana

  
  


\- ¡¡Nick!!- grito un conejo acercandose

  
  


\- ¿Andy?- dijo el pelirrojo girando la cabeza para taparse con el chico que habia conocido hace unos días en los Borrows.

  
  


De un brinco lo abrazo y eso hizo que Nick sonreirá correspondiera al abrazo

  
  


\- ¿cuando regresarte?- pregunto luego de separarse de el y ofrecerle una silla

  
  


\- Llegue ayer- dijo sensentándose - gracias - sonrió al acto cortes del zorro

  
  


\- te he enviado un mensaje pero...

  
  


\- por desgracia habia olvidado mi celular en la casa de... Alguien y pues ahora esta sin carga - lo interrumpió

  
  


\- ah... Y esa alguien es... Ya sabes - sonrió con picardía al sonrojo del zorro

  
  


\- no... por desgracia no - añadió derrumbado las ilusiones del conejo

  
  


\- ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo joven? - la guepardo se acerco amablemente

  
  


\- si, quiero unos pastelitos de zanahoria y jugo por favor - pidió el con una sonrisa mas que adorable

  
  


\- a la orden - volteo sin antes guiñarle el ojo al zorro

  
  


\- ¿viste eso? Creo que le gustas - en eso Nick casi se atora la garganta con el panecillo que comía, tosió un par de veces y dio un largo sorbo a su café

  
  


\- je... bueno, creo que si - sonrió nervioso

  
  


Luego de un rato comieron y siguieron hablando de varios temas, Andy le había dicho a Nick en donde vivía, y se dieron cuenta que solo vivían un par de cuadras del otro, al retirarse del restaurante caminaron hasta que Andy se despidió del zorro y este siguió caminando hasta llegar al frente de la comisaría, al empujar la gran puerta giratoria, todos los oficiales lo saludaban, al pasar y el solo respondía con gestos graciosos, llego hasta el escritorio de Benjamín y este se sorprendió al verlo vestido de esa manera

  
  


\- Oh, que elegante te queda el negro - dijo sonriendo mientras comía una de sus múltiples donas

  
  


\- me alagas Ben- recargo su brazo contra el escritorio

  
  


\- ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- pregunto llevándose la dona a la boca

  
  


\- si, ¿se encuentra la agente Frost?

  
  


\- esta en su oficina- contesto con la boca llena - ¿quieres que la llame?- agrego

  
  


\- descuida, subiré esas escaleras... Y tu - dijo mirándolo divertido - deberías hacer un poco de ejercicios - añadió y se alejo rumbo a las escaleras

  
  


\- sigue soñando Nicky - rió divertido llevándose otra dona a la boca

  
  


Nick siguió saludando a los oficiales mientras subía las escaleras, para su buena suerte no se topo con el jefe Bogo, al estar frente a la puerta que tenia una placa "Administración" toco un par de veces

  
  


\- ¿quien es? - Sonó una voz femenina del otro lado

  
  


\- su alegre vecino el increíble mono-araña - bromeo el - Soy yo Nick - agrego

  
  


\- pasa - ordeno

  
  


Entro en la habitación que estaba algo oscura, sus ojos se adoptaron a la leve oscuridad del lugar y avanzo hasta llegar en una silla sentándote en esta, las sillas de madera forradas con cuero marrón haciendo juego con eso tapete y cortinas daban un aspecto elegante, un librero con un acuario con distintos tipos de peces adornaban la pared a su espalda, la zorra estaba llenando algunos documentos, a Nick le parecía gracioso ya que esta solo daba golpes con la punta de la pluma a la hoja, estaba ansiosa y el lo supo al instante que ella movía los ojos constantemente para poder verlo.

  
  


\- Que quieres Nick - dijo ella soltando un suspiro

  
  


\- dimelo tu - contentos tajante, ella alzo la vista sorprendida - ¿cuando planeabas decírmelo? - Añadió

  
  


Ella dejo caer la pluma sobre la hoja, trago saliva y intento no mirarlo a los ojos

  
  


\- No podía - titubeo, hizo su máximo esfuerzo para evitar algun contacto directo

  
  


\- evitar mirarme no te ayudara en nada... Capela - el parecía un robot sin sentimientos, la había intimidado - cuando tengas el control, los obligaras a que revelen los mas profundos de sus secretos - sonó una voz en la mente de Nick

  
  


\- el me lo pidió - dijo ella conteniendo su ansiedad

  
  


\- Quien - espeto

  
  


\- William... - dijo bajando la cabeza, sentía culpa, culpa por haber fallado

  
  


\- todos... - hablo con una voz serena, solo fueron unos segundos, el la tenia sostenida del cuello levantandola de la silla - me mintieron... Confíe en ti... - de un movimiento brusco la lanzo contra la pared

  
  


\- Perdóname Altair - dijo ella arrodillada en el suelo recargando su espalda contra la pared

  
  


\- Lo encontrare... Y cuando esto termine... Lo matare - sentenció, camino lentamente hasta la puerta y la cerro con fuerza

  
  


Camino por los pasillos tranquilo, no demostró su enfadó, era sorprendente, se despidió de sus colegas y se marcho de la comisaría hasta un restaurante en los alrededores de la plaza central, faltaban 20 minutos para las 13:00 p.m. Decidió llamar a Angie por un teléfono publico, volvió y se sentó en la mesa aguardando la llegada de la felino, quien no tardo en llegar, un taxi se detuvo y de el bajaron la guepardo y una cebra quien llevaba el mismo atuendo al suyo, frunció el ceño pero le resto importancia, la cebra se había ido por otra dirección y a juzgar por la prisa que tubo estaba asustado

  
  


\- creo que lo asuste - dijo el zorro ofreciendo un lugar a ella

  
  


\- aun recuerda el incidente de los cojines - sonrio ella

  
  


\- eso... que tiempos maravillosos eran - respondió dando un suspiro

  
  


\- no te pongas nostalgico - le dio un beso en la mejilla

  
  


\- aun asi les daré una paliza - bromeo

  
  


\- recuero cuando tu y William entrenaban... - dijo ella mirando hacia un lado

  
  


\- y tu siempre mirándome con aquellas simpáticas lobas - levanto la pata llamando a la mesera quien se acerco a ellos

  
  


\- y tu todo un miedoso - refunfuñe pero el ni la había prestado atención

  
  


\- y tu que pedirás cariño - dijo el sorprendiéndola

  
  


\- tráeme lo mismo - sonrio

  
  


La mesera asintió y los dejo solos

  
  


\- ¿que averiguaste? - pregunto el

  
  


\- nos reuníremos en Glass Palace Center - dijo pasándole una tarjeta

  
  


\- es un excelente lugar... - tomo la tarjeta analizandola- ¿y donde esta papa? - añadio

  
  


\- el es como una pulga, se mueve de un lado a otro - contesto

  
  


Ambos estuvieron hablando sobre otros temas mientras aprovechaban el tiempo, sus pedidos habían llegado y comieron como si fuera la última vez que lo harían, Angélica se había retirado primero ya que su horario de almuerzo terminaba a las 14:45 p.m. y si bien sabia que si se retrasará su jefa no la dejaría en paz el resto del día.

Nick pago su cuenta y se marcho a caminar, hacer tiempo hasta el horario que se estableció para su encuentro, aun quería saber que haría para mantener al otro sujeto sin que Judy se de cuenta, analizo las opciones y mentir no era lo justo, llego al la plaza central y vio un grupo de niños en una ronda lanzando insultos, se acerco de manera sigilosa y despreocupada como el lo sabe hacer.

  
  


\- ¿que es todo este alboroto? - pregunto alzando la voz

  
  


El niño mayor volteo y se topo con la mirada del zorro, de alguna estaña manera sintió un escalofrío, los verdes ojos de el clavados en esa oveja que detuvo a sus amigos que quedaron estupefactos al verlo

  
  


\- o-ofi-cial - titubearon al unisono

  
  


\- Lárguense antes de que los acuse con sus padres - dijo y los niños no dudaron, se dispersaron como un grupo de pájaros asustados

  
  


\- ¿estas bien? - pregunto a una pequeña leona que estaba hecha bolita en el suelo, abrió los ojos hipnotizado al zorro, vio su reflejo en esos ojos color violeta lloroso y la ayudo a recomponerse; no dijo una sola palabra, se seco los ojos y abrazo la pierna del zorro, sonrió y se puso en cuclillas para estar a su altura

  
  


\- ¿como te llamas? - pregunto

  
  


Ella hizo algunas señas con las patas, en eso el había percibido, era muda, el hizo señales con su pata preguntándole su nombre y en unos movimiento ella le sonrio

  
  


\- Jazmín, me llamo Jazmin - el contesto con otras señas preguntando por sus padres

  
  


\- ellos estan en aquella libreria - señaló una tienda de libros y el hizo una seña para que lo tomara de la pata

  
  


Juntos caminaron hasta llegar a la tienda y ella al estar dentro se deshizo de su agarre y corrió a toda prisa on sus padres que estaban podando un Bonsai (árbol enano de china)

  
  


\- ¿Jazmin? - dijo una leona quien volteo a verla - ¿en donde te habias metido? - hablo al tiempo que hacia señales con su pata

  
  


\- estaba en la plaza jugando - señaló y luego volteo a ver al zorro

  
  


\- ¿es tu amigo? - dijo ella sorprendida - cielo mira - en eso el león giro, su aspecto era de alguien mayor de los treinta, lucía ojeras, pero sonriente, no parece alguien cansado

  
  


\- buenas tardes - saludo - solo encontré a tu hija y la acompañe hasta aqui - dijo educadamente con ambas patas detrás de espalda al percibir una peculiaridad en esos dos camino unos pasos para ponerle seguro a la puerta y luego al girar la niña ya se había marchado y la leona cerro la puerta trasera con seguro

  
  


\- si querían que viniera solo hubieran llamado - sonrió con ironía

  
  


\- no eres alguien fácil - dijo el león poniéndose de pie - pero aqui estas - añadió

  
  


\- pagarle a una huérfana muda para eso fue bajo hasta para ustedes - dijo al empuñar su espada - pero cometieron un error - señaló

  
  


Ambos se repartieron miradas y quitaron dos Ak 47 de una caja al frente

  
  


\- y dinos ¿cual fue el error Orión? - dijo la leona quitándole el seguro a su arma

  
  


Nick se permitió soltar una carcajada y les regalo una mirada asesina

  
  


\- pensaron que era mi hermano - de un movimiento a una velocidad anormal se detuvo entre sus armas - se equivocaron - giro su espada y lo detuvo de manera horizontal en su frente - Yo soy Altair...

  
  


Las armas se habían caido al suelo, las había cortado, el miedo se apodero de los leones y retrocederon unos pasos

  
  


\- Liam Savage - dijo el león, lucía mas pálido, sus patas temblaban y el rápido movimiento de sus pechos indicaban nerviosismo

  
  


\- entonces los rumores eran ciertos - susurro el zorro, los volvió a amenazar con su mirada pero solo recibió miedo a través de sus ojos y expresiones

  
  


Un silbido, fue lo único audible en el momento que el zorro giro con su espada ya en la espalda escondida, los leones cayeron como piedras al suelo que poco a poco se manchaban de rojo, era mas que obvio que no eran rivales para el, tomo una lata y espacio el liquido que tenia, se alejo unos metros hasta la puerta, abrió y se retiro pero antes de cerrar la misma, tomo un objeto metálico de su bolsillo y lo arrojo, cerro la puerta y camino hasta perderse de vista en la plaza central.

Camino unos minutos hasta que observo el camión de bomberos dirigirse hasta la librería, suspiro y siguió su camino hasta detenerse en una banca y tomo asiento.

  
  


\- no hagas preguntas torpes - dijo el

  
  


\- no has cambiado mucho - contesto mientras se acercaba

  
  


\- dame un solo motivo para que no te rebane la cabeza - espeto

  
  


\- porque soy tu hermano...

  
  


\- continuara -

  
  


Tarde mas de lo que creia pero al fin estoy de vuelta, y bien

  
  


Se que es muy duro para muchos quienes conocieron al autor de la cancion que tuve que cambiar para hacer este corto homenaje al querido Chester Charles Bennington quien nos dejo el pasado 20 de julio, y a todos los fans de Linkin Park lo recuerden como el hombre alegre que transmitia sus sentimientos en cada cancion, y quiero aconsejar que el suicidio no es una salida para los problemas y el sufrimiento, es todo lo contrario, solo causa dolor y sufrimiento a aquellos que nos rodean, disfruten sus vidas, que solo viviremos una vez...

  
  


En fin :D

  
  


¿Que opinan acerca de este cap.?

  
  


¿Quieren ver a Nick accion, accion de verdad?

  
  


¿Que les parecio la revelacion de lo que realmente es nuestro zorro?

  
  


Espero que este cap haya despertado curiosidad xD

  
  


En fin, intentare publicar mas seguido cuando terminen los examenes hasta entonces publicare cuando pueda

  
  


Si les gusto no se olviden de votar y dejar sus opiniones n.n

  
  


Muchas gracias por la paciencia, un abrazo a todos❤

  
  


#ChesterForEver

  
  



	7. Asesinos

Holiiii, ¿como han estado mis lectores?

He estado escribiendo esto en mi celu y se me averió el teclado inalámbrico, pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mi desgracia xD, he tenido poco tiempo para escribir esta nueva parte y espero sea de su agrado

Quería agradecer a todos por su paciencia y tiempo dedicados a esta historia, significa mucho para mi

He estado en conflicto con el tema de este cap. ya que intento ponerlos al tanto del pasado y presente pero este capitulo tratara del pasado, es muy importante que lo lean para que puedan entender algunas incógnitas hechas en los capítulos anteriores

Si, es relleno xD

Sin mas rodeos vamos al cap.!

ACTUALIZACION EN CURSO

Capitulo 7

Asesinos

Solo yo se quien soy

Y solo yo conozco mis facetas.

-William Shakespeare-

Las gotas de la lluvia empapaban su pelaje, estaba agotado, tenia frio y por sobre todo estaba hambriento, cada parte de su cuerpo le dolía tenia en sus brazos unas muñequeras especiales cargadas con 10 kilos de arena que a causa de la lluvia pesaban casi el doble, también los tenia en cada pierna, sostenía una replica de su espada hecha con barrotes de hierro que pesaba unos 15 kilos, sus piernas flaqueaban le era difícil mantenerse de pie, la anciana observaba su entrenamiento, atenta a cada salto, giro y carrera que el tomaba, pero no era lo físico que entraba en acción, era mental, su mente debía controlar cada parte de su cuerpo, acostumbrarse al peso que traía, en algún momento debía olvidar el dolor, ella solo observaba cuando este caía, se le hacia muy difícil ponerse de pie pero debía hacerlo hasta que ella alzo la pata indicando que ya era suficiente, el dejo que su peso lo venciera quedando tendido en el suelo esperando a que lo ayudara pero se sorprendió al ver que ella estaba dirigiéndose a su cabaña

-Ya puedes venir… pero debes hacerlo solo – dijo para luego seguir su camino

El zorro soltó una maldición y suspiro varias veces, no seria fácil, sus brazos no respondían, le dolía todo su cuerpo, y ya empezaba a tener frio ya que mientras se movía su cuerpo permanecía caliente pero ahora estaba estático como un tapete en el lodo, se permitió girar la cabeza e intento ponerse de pie, al primer intento fallo enterrando su cara en el suelo, nuevamente intento logrando quedar en 4 patas, apoyo sus rodillas y se dio impulso con los brazos levantando su cuerpo apoyando su peso en sus rodillas, suspiro, no se había quitado las pesas, cuando logro apoyar su pata izquierda apoyo sus brazos en los muslos y con unos quejidos logro ponerse de pie, miro hacia la cabaña percatándose de que la puerta estaba abierta, pero Margaret ya no estaba allí observándolo, avanzo arrastrando sus patas hasta llegar a la puerta, el panda lo miro y soltó una leve risa

-Si retirará esas pesas de ti hubiera sido mucho mas fácil volver- el la miro con un semblante amenazador y ella solo sonrió – te he dicho que vinieras solo sin ayuda, pero no te dije que siguiera usándolos – agrego

El solamente la miraba con enojo pero tenia razón, ella le dijo que debía hacerlo solo pero no que lo hiciera usando esas cosas, se maldijo a si mismo y se fue hasta el baño, se ducho para dejar salir la tierra mojada de entre su pelaje, se seco y vistió ropa seca, al salir de la habitación fue directo a la cocina, aun no podía creer que no se hubiera resfriado, se sirvió un plato de sopa de verduras y fue hasta donde estaba la anciana

-Quieres saber porque te he estado entrenando de esa manera ¿no es así? – hablo ella captando la atención del zorro – tu cuerpo es ligero y ágil, pero tu mente no sabe eso, dime ¿sientes el peso de tu cuerpo ahora? – pregunto

El no se había dado cuenta, su cuerpo era mucho mas liviano que antes, llevaba unos días entrenando de esa forma

-Lo ves, ahora tu espada será mucho mas ligera y podrás manejarla mejor – dijo poniéndose de pie – pero no es eso lo que importa, debes concentrarte en tu peso y movimiento, o ¿Qué valor tendría todo este esfuerzo? – añadió

-Vaya extraña manera de entrenar mentalmente – finalmente el hablo

-Si tienes o conoces otro método, dímelo – enarco una ceja

-No, no conozco ninguna – sonrió

-Ahora cuando termines de comer quiero que duermas, mañana te hare una prueba muy compleja – dijo luego salió de ahí dejándolo solo

El había hecho una mueca de confusión pero siguió con lo suyo, pero aun tenia dudas sobre lo que había sucedido, a cada día, su entrenamiento se volvía mas riguroso, poco a poco olvidaba a aquellos que habían sido parte de su infancia, Solaris le había enseñado a engañar los polígrafos y a la "inyección de la verdad" a sus 14 años el zorro ya había dominado todas las artimañas de la anciana, inclusive llego a perfeccionarlos, pero aun tenia mucho que aprender.

Una mañana ambos fueron a la gran ciudad, Solaris lo pondría a prueba, la ultima lección, el zorro estaba nervioso, pues sabia que tenia que hacer y eso lo asustaba, todo este entrenamiento, casi 15 años lo prepararon para ser algo que cualquier animal soñaba, pero aun le faltaba, pero eso el lo debía aprender por si mismo

-¿Estas listo Altaír?- pregunto la anciana

-he nacido listo – contestó

-En aquel edificio, esta uno de los políticos mas importantes de Zootopia, lo rodean 10 guarda-espaldas, ese animal también es uno de los mayores colaboradores de la Mafia, tu misión será, asesinarlo.

Nick abrió los ojos como platos, ¿asesinar? El no podría, aun no podría hacerlo, pero debía, se volteo para salir de la habitación ella lo detuvo

-El Sable– dijo entregándole una de espada con un cinturón – la espada digna de un justiciero – el las tomo y sonrió

-Gracias, maestra – luego de eso camino hasta la salida, abrió la puerta y a pasos silenciosos se retiro de allí

El atardecer poco a poco se convertía en noche, las nubes cargadas anunciaban a una tormenta apunto de estallar, Nick utilizo las salidas de incendio para entrar, y tal como había dicho, 10 tigres vestidos de trajes escoltaban a un oso polar, caminaban hacia los sanitarios, una emboscada perfecta, sigilosamente se adelanto e ingreso primero escondiéndose en una de las cacetas parándose sobre el inodoro, los guardias inspeccionaron el lugar y luego se retiraron dejando solo al oso, espero unos segundos y abrió la puerta con cuidado.

Su espada empuñada con fuerza en su pata temblorosa, quedo parado detrás del oso quien volteo a verlo, no parecía asustado, tenia una cara divertida, una sonrisa divertida enseñando sus dientes

-¿Estas perdido niño? – pregunto, Nick trago saliva, no sabia que hacer pero debía tomar el control - Tu... ¿no piensas usar eso en mi verdad?- añadió

Nick no espero otra pregunta y se abalanzo hacia el oso quien lo esquivo estrellado su pata en el rostro del zorro, el golpe provoco que arrojada la espada lejos de su poder, se repuso y empezó a analizar su entorno, no sabia que hacer hasta que el oso fue quien lo ataco, lo golpeo pero el oso siquiera se movió ante el golpe, solo sonrió y lo tomo de la camisa y lo arrojo hacia la pared, para su suerte cayo justo en donde estaba su espada, se apoyo en el suelo y volvió a ponerse de pie, suspiro y luego volvió a observar a su oponente esperando, el oso se lanzo para atracarlo pero el lo esquivo provocándole un corte en el brazo, el oso miro la pequeña herida y sonrió

-Has hecho un hueco en mi mejor traje – soltó una carcajada – ahora lo pagaras

Se abalanzo de nuevo pero Nick nuevamente se escabullo entre sus piernas y al ponerse de pie lo golpeo en la espalda estrellándolo en el lavamanos, corrió para clavar su espada en su espalda, el oso soltó un grito alertado a sus guarda-espaldas quienes abrieron la puerta topándose con el zorro y su jefe, Nick no dudo y retiro su espada y lo volvió a clavar varias veces en el oso luego los guardias tomaron sus armas y se prepararon para disparar cuando Nick utilizo las Shurikens que llevaba y las lanzo hacia las luces dejando el lugar sumergida en oscuridad, los tigres encendieron sus linternas topándose con el cadáver del oso ensangrentado, buscaban por todo el lugar hasta que la puerta fue azotada y voltearon a taparse con la figura del zorro con una sonrisa y ropa manchada en sangre, alzo la mirada, una mirada que jamás olvidarían

-Maldita sea la tierra por nuestra culpa... tanto espinas como cardos producirá para nosotros... porque de la tierra salimos ya que del polvo somos... y al polvo regresaremos- al terminar la frase un silbido se escucho atravesar el dorso de uno de los guardias

Los demás empezaban a disparar pero sus balas saltaban chispas al chocar con las laminas del sable del zorro, sus ojos ya estaban adaptados a la oscuridad pero no podían ver al joven zorro que se movía como un rayo, las balas seguían volando por el baño pero sin dar en su objetivo, el zorro se paro detrás de un par de tigres que habían quedado sin municiones y los decapito con una velocidad descomunal, nuevamente desapareció debajo de las narices de Los demás, hasta que lo vieron acercarse y sin poder reaccionar a tiempo con un rápido movimiento los amputo los brazos, y cuando estos empezaron a gritar, el de un limpio corte les arranco la cabeza por la mitad dejando sus cuerpos ensangrentados en el suelo, los demás empezaron a correr pero el lanzo Shurikens matándolos a todos, estaba exhausto – Matar por primera vez es difícil, no para nosotros porque somos la muerte – recordó las palabras de su madre al estar rodeado de muertos y sangre

Abandono el edificio después de recoger alguna prueba que hubiera dejado, toda señal de que el estuvo allí desapareció, estuvo parado bajo la lluvia torrencial en la azotea de un edificio admirando la ciudad

-Felicitaciones – dijo la anciana a su espalda – ahora eres un Ozuno completo – añadió

-Es para lo que fui creado – volteo con rapidez – para lo que fui entrenado – añadió

-Ahora serás libre… yo he cumplido con mi parte – volteo dándole la espalda – Si descubren que estas aquí, te dará caza – dijo antes de empezar a caminar

-¿Quién? – pregunto el zorro

-Zeus…

En la pradera una zona donde un lago adornaba aquel pequeño espacio un conejo de 11 años arrojada piedras en la nada, estaba un tanto tranquilo pero su rostro emitía enojo, los demás niños y jóvenes rodeaban al recién nacido hijo de Sara, a el no le importaba esas cosas, ya que a el lo abandonaron al nacer, Liam y su hermano menor Jack, eran inseparables, a el; el resto del campamento no le importaban, aunque las niñas mayores se disponían a cuidar de su hermano menor, Liam lo negaba, era muy misterioso y siempre caminaba solo para dispersar su mente, alejarse de la realidad, su entrenamiento era como todos los demás, pero a el no le importaba, lo hacia para proteger a su hermano

\- deberías ir a descansar - sonó una voz femenina a su espalda

\- descansare cuando este muerto - respondió sin indiferencia

\- solo me preocupo por ti - dijo poniéndose frente a el.

Un zorrillo de ojos azules estaba vestida con el tradicional kimono de su país natal

\- lo último que necesito es que sientan preocupación por mi... Falta muy poco para irme de este lugar - dijo el haciéndola a un lado

\- Porque recibiste tu marca antes de tiempo no te...

\- me hace mejor? - sonrió ante su expresión de sorpresa- ... Dime ¿a cuantos has asesinado?.

Ella lo miro entre abrió y cerro la boca sin pronunciar alguna palabra

\- ni siquiera aquel que Hades llama hijo es capaz - siguió caminando ignorando cualquier palabra que la joven decía

Esa noche un joven lobo intento escapar del complejo pero antes que lograra el conejo lo atrapo y lo llevo al patio

Todos los niños al día siguiente estaban allí, desde los mas pequeños, los adolescentes, adultos y maestros reunidos, el lobo estaba atado en una columna de madera de pies y brazos, una bolsa cubría su rostro y entonces el zorro mayor se acerco a el y giro para estar de frente con sus pupilos

\- ¡Atención! ¡uno de sus hermanos nos traiciono, he intento huir! - grito mientras nadie intentaba interrumpir - Su hermano Liam lo trajo de vuelta, y el decidirá - dicho eso el conejo se aproxima al centro en donde estaba el zorro y el lobo, uno de los mayores retira la bolsa que cubría la cabeza del lobo y su rostro expone varios moretones y cortes, estaba aterrorizado

El mira a todos ahí presentes hasta encontrar al hermano del lobo, y sonrió mientras tomaba su espada

\- el dolor incita debilidad - dijo sosteniendo su espada con la punta en el pecho del lobo - traición se paga con sangre - dijo y miro hacia el zorro quien solo asintió

El grito ahogado del lobo retumbó en los cuatros vientos, y luego se desvaneció, estaba muerto

Los animales estaban atentos sin demostrar el mas mínimo sentimiento de pena o dolor, el cadáver fue llevado y el día corrió con normalidad, el joven conejo arrastraba la mirada de todos por donde pasaba, sentían admiración por el, no obstante el guardaba un secreto que solo el y Sara sabían, ajeno a sus dos hijos y Hades.

Los meses pasaron y una noche el conejo hacia su ronda por los alrededores hasta que Hades lo alcanzo

\- Estoy orgulloso de ti - dijo acompañándolo

\- tu no me debes nada ni yo a ti, lo que quieras pedírmelo hazlo - volteo a encararlo - no necesito tus halagos - espeto

\- sabes que en algún momento este lugar será azotado por el gobierno - dijo sonriendo - te encargare esa tarea

\- estoy dispuesto a matar por ellos, para protegerlos aunque no lo demuestre - añadió

\- no entiendes Liam - sonrió con malicia - tu los asesinaras...

El conejo quedo perplejo, ¿que acaba de pedirle?, esto estaba mal, hasta que recordó lo que Sara le había dicho - tenemos a un traidor entre nosotros - acaso ¿era Hades ese traidor?

\- No - vocifero - tu eres un traidor - añadió

\- no de mi punto de vista - escurrió una cadena de su brazo izquierdo y lo ataco

El conejo lo desvío a tiempo pero le costo el ojo izquierdo, tomo su espada y nuevamente retuvo la cadena del zorro y este lanzo una patada en el estomago del Vulpino

\- ¡TRAIDOR! - grito intentando respirar

En ese momento el conejo comprendió, era una trampa, quería que el lo atacara, arranco un pedazo de su ropa y lo uso como parche y miro hacia e zorro y el sonrió

\- te lo advertí conejo idiota, ahora los mataras o te mataran - susurro luego soltó una carcajada y en ese momento rodearon al conejo - ¡MÁTENLO! - ordeno

El conejo no dudo y empezó a bloquear los ataques, su cuerpo pequeño le hacia mas fácil huir de los que lo atacaban, usaba su espada de manera contraria que golpeaba a los demás con el lado sin filo dejándolos noqueados, avanzaba sin mirar hacia atrás cuando una lluvia de Shurikens empezó a caer sobre el, algunos lo rozaban y desviaba los que podía, una vez en el patio emprendió carrera huyendo de ellos, no podía creerlo, todo este tiempo estaba siendo usado, y ahora iba a morir, no se rendiría tan fácil, algunos lo alcanzaban pero el no cedía, lucharía hasta el final hasta que llego a un acantilado, no dudo y se lanzo de allí cayendo hasta un rio

El zorro llego con el resto de los ninjas y observo la caída

\- No creo que sobreviva - dijo uno de sus alumnos, el zorro solo hizo una mueca de enojo y volteo pata regresar

\- búsquenlo, lo quiero muerto - ordeno

Unos metros abajo el conejo arribaba por la orilla del río, estaba furioso, estaba confuso, y sobre todo odiaba el hecho de separarse de su hermano, debía hacer algo pero de pronto sus orejas percibieron movimientos, se repuso aun dolorido por las heridas y la caída pero logro correr, se metió en un hueco de un viejo árbol y espero, aunque no podía verlos, sabia que estaban ahí, y estaba seguro de dos cosas, que si salía moriría y que Hades pagaría por todo.

Oscuridad, lo primero que paso por su mente, había perdido mucha sangre, debía salir de ahí pronto, sus brazos estaban dormidas, sentía el cosquilleo correr por sus dedos, ya no tenia fuerzas, sonrió; iba a morir ahí hasta que alguien lo encontró, intento luchar pero no podía siquiera mover sus dedos, el animal lo tomo y empezó a huir, hasta que el olor lo hizo entrar en razón, ese olor tan familiar, se mordió la lengua para cerciorarse de que era real y si lo era, el animal le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza

\- soy tan real como tu - dijo con una risa

\- no... - dijo con una voz rota - estoy tan débil... es solo mi imaginación - cerro los párpados esperando que la oscuridad lo lleve

El rechinido de una puerta lo volvió a la realidad, una cabaña a orillas del río estaba una panda esperando con todo tipo de utensilios de primeros auxilios, al estar en una alfombra pudo sentir el calor del fuego que ardía en la chimenea

\- mantenme de una vez - suplico, estaba apunto de romperse que el animal que lo había llevado lo acaricio

\- tranquilo hijo... todo esta bien ahora...

Jueves 13:45 p.m.

Miraba esa lápida con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, una rosa blanca en la pata temblorosa, podría dar todo y mas de lo que podía ofrecer para cambiar de lugar con ella, Sara Wilde, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla y la seco al instante, se puso en cuclillas y dejo la rosa en una botella con agua que había dejado

\- Hola mama - dijo poniendo la pata sobre la lápida - soy yo otra vez... Hice lo que me habías pedido... - se puso de pie sin despegar la vista de la lápida - Nick y William ya saben, se que será difícil... Pero se que tu podrás guiarme... Como siempre lo hiciste - volteo y miro hacia el cielo - debo irme... - sonrió y empezó a caminar

Camino con las patas metidas en el bolsillo, miraba constantemente hacia los lados, esperando lo inesperado, bajo unas escaleras que daban a la estación del metro, y subió, miraba el suelo mientras seguía con la mirada fija al frente, el vagón estaba casi vacío, solo estaban el y una hiena, esta lo miraba a cada segundo, sonreía inocentemente pero el se mantenía serio

\- disculpa - la hiena acabo con el silencio entre ambos - ¿podrías darme la hora? - dijo amablemente

\- 14:27 señorita - contesto con amabilidad y sonrió

\- gracias - dijo ella poniéndose de pie

\- de nada Artmesia - contesto el de manera tranquila - si eres inteligente no harás nada estúpido - espeto

\- descuida, solo vengo a acompañar a el - dijo sin mostrar interés en el tema

\- y ¿desde cuando eres su niñera? - pregunto con una sonrisa

\- no necesito niñera - dijo el zorro acercándose - ¿para que me querías Liam? - pregunto

\- aun no estas listo para esa información que tengo, pero no es eso lo quería hablar - tomo posición frente al zorro - Hades los esta reuniendo, no para salvar a la ciudad de un inminente ataque que no pasara - señaló

\- ¿debo creerte? - ironizo Will con una sonrisa

\- eso no me concierne, si tu me crees o no, es un problema que debes resolverlo solo - espeto luego noto la lamina de una cuchilla en la pata de la hiena - no haría esos fuera tu - dijo sin mirarla

\- Artmesia... no somos rivales para el - dijo el zorro.

\- ya sabes que hacer... te lo encargo - dijo luego el vagón se detuvo - no confíen en Hades - dijo y volteo mirándolos fijamente

Ambos animales se miraron por un momento pero al voltear hacia el conejo ya no estaba ahí

\- tenemos un problema - dijo Will sonriendo

\- olvidas a tu hermano - apunto la hiena

\- tenemos dos problemas - se arrojo en una de las sillas

\- eso sin contar los secretos de Hades - la hiena tomo asiento frente a el

\- bueno, tenemos muchos problemas - alzo las patas y luego las dejo caer sobre sus piernas

\- al menos sabemos que si el nos quisiera muertos ya lo estaríamos - sonrió

\- hablando de eso - giro la cabeza hacia el frente del vagón - ¿quien era el? - pregunto

\- el es Zeus - dijo con seriedad - el segundo miembro mas peligroso del clan Ozuno...

Dolor, era lo único que podría describir de si mismo, sentía ardor en su piel y algunos piquetes que indicaban que había recibido puntos en sus múltiples heridas, no podía moverse con libertad a causa de las vendas que cubrían la mayor parte de su cuerpo, miro hacia una ventana y supo que no estaba en el campamento ya que ni su enfermería tenían ventanas, no tenia tiempo de averiguar donde estaba hasta que la puerta se abrió

\- buenos días - dijo la panda que se adentraba en ese lugar - ¿como te sientes?

\- he estado... Mejor - respondió haciendo una mueca de dolor

\- bien, puedes caminar pero no te esfuerces demasiado - dijo ella poniéndose de pie

\- no te preocupes, me iré cuando pueda moverme mejor - dijo mirando sus patas sobre el piso

\- y ¿crees que sobrevivirás a eso?- volteo a verlo

\- solo yo conozco mis limites - se puso de pie - tendré que acostumbrarme a esto - añadió

\- tuviste suerte - dijo ella y salió

\- la suerte no existe, solo circunstancias favorables - dijo y camino con algo de dificultad

Salió de esa habitación y camino hasta llegar a la cocina y se sentó en una de las sillas, el no le prestaba atención a su entorno, la hembra había llevado tarta de zanahorias para que comiera y esta al dejarlo en la mesa volvió por jugo y de un rápido movimiento lanzo un cuchillo en dirección al conejo

El había percibido el movimiento y ni se inmuto, se mantuvo en su posición y levanto la pata con una rapidez increíble tomando el cuchillo del mango, abrió los ojos y pudo ver el objeto qué tenia en pata

\- estoy ciego de un ojo pero aun así lo veo todo - dijo el dejando caer el cuchillo

De un rápido movimiento lanzo una Shuriken que llevaba en la pata y ella lo atrapo sin dificultad sonriéndole

\- buen tiro - se burló del joven

-mira el suelo- dijo el serio

Ella abrió los ojos como platos, ¿cuando lo había lanzado?, no sabia si creer lo que veía o ya estaba ahí, justo entre sus patas una espada clavada en el piso de madera, miro hacia el conejo y el mantenía seriedad en su rostro, sus ojos hipnotizaban a cualquiera que lo encara directamente

\- mientras te concentrabas - dijo el - al lanzar mi Shuriken aproveche el movimiento del impulso y gire tomando la espada qué he encontrado al salir y lo escondí entre mis piernas - sonrió - pero obvió sabías que iba a responder a eso pero no esperabas esto - dijo y siguió comiendo

Era impresiónate, simplemente era estúpidamente bueno, leía cada movimiento y los anticipaba con suma facilidad

\- Sara tenia razón - dijo ella - eres peligro hasta para ti mismo

\- lo se - respondió

\- ¿estarías dispuesto a morir por ellos? - pregunto

\- Yo mataría por ellos - giro sobre su lugar y se retiro de allí

\- ¿porque? - hablo antes de que cruzara la puerta

\- Porque es lo somos - ironizo - Asesinos...

\- ¿Quien mas sabe de la condición del hijo de Sara? - se adelanto

\- Tu, ella y yo - dijo y salió

Había secretos, secretos que se llevan a la tumba, y ese era una de ellas, el gobierno corrupto ya había empezado con el exterminio de los clanes, era cuestión de tiempo a que los encontraran, debía retrasarlos, aunque sabia que lo acusarían, estaba dispuesto a darle tiempo a sus hermanos, tiempo para que puedan entrenar y volverse fuertes

Estaba dispuesto a arriesgar todo por ellos, aunque le costara la vida, se puso de pie frente a la ventana admirando la naturaleza, su seriedad no permitía ver como se sentía, pero eso era lo menos importante, traicionar sus principios, sacrificar su honor y renunciar quien era por el bien, había decidido

Al día siguiente, abandono la cabaña para dirigirse a la ciudad, donde conoció a un Lobo, un gran mandatario del ejercito, lo que el necesitaba, aunque decía que un conejo no podría ser un soldado el se lo prometió, y así fue

Los años pasaron y Liam con apenas 22 años, lideraba la Elite, aquéllos que casaban a los suyos, habían descubierto el campamento donde vivía, no podía evitar sentir odio y repudie hacia ese lugar, volver a ver a Hades, o peor, si lo descubriera, alertó a su equipo para que se preparen, tomo su AK47 y un par de pistolas semi automáticas, subió a uno de los blindados que los transportaría, suspiro y miraba hacia la ventana

\- Capitán Liam - dijo un tigre pero el no hizo caso - señor, campamento a las 6:00 - hablo

\- bien - dijo el conejo - sellen puertas y ventanas, nadie sale sin mi orden - dijo el

Todos pusieron seguros a sus puertas, Liam salió y sello su puerta y camino algunos metros y se detuvo al ver a dos zorros sentados, alzo las patas y dio la señal, antes de que llegaran cerca el tomo su arma y disparo hacia el aire, y avanzo sin despegar la mirada de los zorros - huyeron- pensó y siguió con la operación, soldados y niños muertos por donde pasaba, logro ver como sometían a Hades y a muchos animales con el y sintió un nudo en su garganta al ver a su hermano menor entre ellos, iba a intervenir por un momento hasta que comenzó a llover

Limpiaron el lugar buscando algún escondido o a aquellos que escaparon, por un momento pensaba en matar a todos los soldados pero no era una opción validad, hasta que percibió a su zorro moverse por las sombras, sonrió por un momento al ver a los jóvenes sonriendo arrodillados en el lodo recitaron

— la vida es otorgada a quienes lo merecen y nosotros la arrebatamos a los que manchan este mundo...— los que intentaban huir empezaron a disparar en todas direcciones— no existe salvación alguna ya que nuestras almas están manchadas— los destellos de las espadas de Will eran como los relámpagos recorriendo el lugar a gran velocidad— somos menos que nada, somos únicos, somos lo que el destino quiere porque él nos dio este camino— de pronto todos alzaron la vista, viendo al joven zorro arrodillado apoyándose en su espada, estaba cansado, pero aun con el pasamontañas cubriendo su rostro, podían percibir una sonrisa— somos asesinos, somos Ozunu — completo el zorro

El conejo parecía un fantasma, nadie logro captar su presencia, hasta que un disparo estalló, el zorro cayó al suelo pero no iba a morir, lo socorrieron y antes de que fuera descubierto decidió, se dio vuelta y se alejó de allí agradecido, sus hermanos estaban vivos, eso era lo que mas importaba en ese momento, sonrió y sus lagrimas se fusionaron con las gotas de la lluvia

\- esta hecho Sara, Están vivos...

-Continuara-

H

ola hola hola, que tal?

Al fin aparezco de nuevo, espero que os haya gustado este relleno, y gracias a todos por seguir esta historia

Las preguntas son las de siempre pero me gustaría que contesten estas:

¿Que opinan de Liam?

¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?

¿Alguna referencia?

Espero que sigan conmigo hasta el final, y voten :3

Los quiero mucho 3


	8. Hermanos

  
  


Hola mis lectores!!!

he estado trabajando mucho en este cap. y podría decir que fue el que mas me gusto.

Me encantaría anunciar que ya estamos llegando a los capítulos mas complejos de este fic, y espero que lo sigan leyendo y opinando, doy las gracias a todos por haber dedicado su tiempo en leer y dejar su voto, los quiero un montón 3

En la próxima veremos al verdadero villano xD.

También se que me odiaran mas adelante, sin mas spoilers vamos al cap.

  
  


ACTUALIZACION EN CURSO

  
  


Capitulo 8

  
  


Hermanos

  
  


  
  


Te defenderé de todo y contra todos

Aunque me cueste la vida

  
  


  
  


  
  


El zorro había estado estático ante la voz del que tenia a sus espaldas, no se había movido de su lugar, siquiera se inmuto a voltear, se mantuvo en su asiento con la mirada al frente, aun tenia un poco de tiempo para charlar antes de que Judy llegue, el conejo lo rodeo y tomo asiento de su lado y relajo sus hombros y miro hacia el cielo.

  
  


-Ha pasado tiempo que no veía tu rostro Jack – hablo el zorro suspirando.

  
  


-Demasiado… y podría decir que te extrañe – bromeo el conejo y ambos rieron por ello.

  
  


Luego de leves risas ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia el mismo sitio en el cielo.

  
  


-Y creía que habían muerto en aquel día – recordó.

  
  


-Ni lo menciones – reclamo.

  
  


-A decir verdad, me sentí sorprendido – añadió el pelirrojo – jamás me paso por la mente darme el tiempo de buscarlos – miro hacia el conejo quien tenia la vista perdida en las nubes.

  
  


-Te encontraríamos de todas formas – dijo y volteo hacia el – el mundo es limitado, los animales vienen y se van pero jamás saldrán de la tierra a menos que puedan volar y sobrevivir en el espacio exterior – ironizo con una sonrisa.

  
  


-Deberías dejar de ver esas películas – bromeo el zorro.

  
  


-Y tu deberías dejar de hablar con Angie – sonrió con malicia – te esta llenando la cabeza de mierda – añadió

  
  


-Como digas señor intelectual – rodo los ojos con fastidio

  
  


-Hace rato querías rebanarme la cabeza y ahora me haces esos malos chistes – sorprendió el conejo.

  
  


-Solo media tu arrogancia, y me di cuentas que sigues siendo el mismo de siempre – respondió de manera divertida – aunque siempre fuiste el único que quitaba de quicio a Will – añadió.

  
  


-Un golpe de astucia, pero vayamos a lo que he venido – interrumpió ese momento de confianza entre ambos.

  
  


-Se breve, tengo un compromiso – apuro.

  
  


-De seguro ya sabes en donde nos reuniremos y… hubo un cambio de planes, pero eso Will te lo explicara luego – apunto y se puso de pie.

  
  


-Te refieres a Zeus, ¿no es así? – dijo el zorro y el asintió.

  
  


-Es todo por ahora, el resto quedara a tu criterio, si decides ir o no – volteo sobre su paso y empezó a caminar.

  
  


-No creas en todo lo que te digan, a veces nada es lo que aparenta – grito el zorro y el conejo hizo un ademan vago con la pata para despedirse y se alejo.

  
  


El zorro permaneció en su lugar viendo como la figura del conejo iba alejándose de el, pero ahora estaba pendiente de otro conejo, en este caso debía aclarar las cosas, debía olvidar algunas cosas para no tener que lidiar con algún mal entendido.

  
  


La coneja estaba a escasos metros cuando logro distinguir las puntiagudas orejas de el, se acerco sin apuro y rodeo el asiento quedando en su frente, y en su dulce rostro se dibujo una sonrisa burlona, aquella sonrisa que lo hacia derretir

  
  


-A que se debe tu puntualidad señor Wilde – se mofo de el.

  
  


-No lo se, dime tu, tardaste 5 minutos señorita Tu-Tu – devolvió la sonrisa y ella solo se encogió de hombros y se sentó de su lado.

  
  


-Dime, ¿Cómo has estado? – se limito a preguntar pero la coneja no respondió con palabras sino con un suspiro de fastidio.

  
  


-Necesito que me digas la verdad – espeto, el zorro sobresalto ante las palabras de ella, intento buscar una salida de eso.

  
  


-¿a que verdad te refieres? – pregunto un tanto nervioso.

  
  


-Anoche, Salí a caminar y vi a un zorro entrando en un callejón fui a ver que...

  
  


-¿y que diantres hacías en la calle de noche? – la interrumpió pero ella lo fulmino con la mirada y el alzo las patas como rendición.

  
  


-Como decía, fui a investigar y me dijo algo que me esta carcomiendo el cerebro – dijo ella tocándose la sien con ambas patas – no puedo olvidar su rostro, aquellos ojos…

  
  


-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? – apresuro en preguntar.

  
  


-Me pidió que me alejara de ti – soltó – que tu eres su hermano…

  
  


_______________________________________

  
  


No podía saber que hacia en este instante, a pesar de su cansancio, que mas podría quitare el control de la situación, lo veían como un criminal y traidor, entonces así era; renunciar a todo, dar la espalda a tus creencias y caminar por un sendero sin retorno, debería enfrentar, había logrado distraer a Nick con fotos alteradas y logro plantar una idea en los altos mandos de la ciudad, Judy ahora era solo una carnada para sus intenciones, podría usarla para poder llegar con el zorro, era la oportunidad de poder dejar en claro quien traiciono a quien, había visto a su hermano menor y Nick hablando y ahora esperaba poder tener contacto con ella, su paciencia se estaba agotando a medida que los minutos pasaban, Hasta que un brusco movimiento del zorro llamo su atención, logro leer sus facciones, estaba alterado y sorprendido a la vez que Judy intentaba calmarlo, y lo lograba.

  
  


Paso un rato mas de una conversación que parecía una charla entre alumno y maestro, hizo una mueca de diversión recordando cuando Sara lo sermoneaba cada vez que entrenaban, esa breve pausa de felicidad en su mente pero con una ligera sacudida de cabeza logro disipar esos recuerdos hasta que en un transcurso de casi 30 minutos el zorro y la coneja finalizaron su encuentro, por los movimientos de estos no había sido una agradable charla, en ese instante decidió seguir a la coneja de manera sigilosa, no obstante debía estar atento, ya que si Nick lo pillara estaría en graves problemas, camino por unos instantes hasta que pudo sentir que lo seguían, y ahí estaba, la cebra caminando a pasos rítmicos a los suyos, hizo de cuenta que no percibió su presencia y siguió con lo suyo, Judy llego hasta el edificio y entro sin darse cuenta que la seguían, Liam se detuvo en seco detrás de el Dylan, un momento de tensión entrelazo ambos lados.

  
  


-No busco problemas – dijo el conejo sin voltear.

  
  


-Así que tu eres Zeus… - pronuncio su nombre con desprecio.

  
  


-Entonces me conoces – de manera tranquila siguió estático en su puesto – entonces sabes lo que pasara si haces alguna estupidez…

  
  


La cebra se mantuvo en silencio, había escuchado historias de el, pero no sabia como actuar, estaba ahí por mero instinto, debía idear un plan para salir de ese aprieto pero se le helo la sangre al no percibir cuando fue que este giro para observarlo, a pesar de su tamaño favorable no debía bajar la guardia, apoyo su casco en su cintura justo donde un brazalete se enganchaba en su muñeca y pudo percibir una espada de corto tamaño.

  
  


\- ¿Estas seguro de ello? – encaro, Dylan titubeo un por de sonidos pero sin concretar una sola palabra – levemente con un chasqueo la muñequera se deshizo de su arma y volvió a su posición normal.

  
  


-No…no lo estoy – admitió, estaba aterrado.

  
  


-Solo vete, será mejor para todos – dijo el conejo, amenazante, percibiendo otro movimiento.

  
  


Fue entonces que pudo percibir, no estaban del todo, "solos"; Angélica estaba a metros de ellos, parecía una emboscada, sonrío para si mismo, no por diversión, por placer, estaba consiente que estaba en desventaja, aun así se mantenía sereno, con un movimiento sigiloso adopto una postura firme manteniendo el perfil bajo, su ojo mantuvo en el animal mas veloz, la guepardo, estaba expectante de cualquier resbalón y fue cuando lo vio venir, un silbido paso cortándole los pelos de la mejilla y se impacto contra el concreto de la calzada soltando chispas, su semblante cambio a una de desprecio, no para el que lanzo la Shuriken, sino para si mismo, ahí estaba el, Jack Savage, el hacia un esfuerzo por no romperse en llanto, al percibir el odio en su mirada, fue cuando caminaron en su dirección, Liam se mantuvo al margen, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no dejar salir sus lagrimas, miraba a Jack sintiendo orgullo.

  
  


-Te has vuelto mas fuerte – dijo mirando a su hermano.

  
  


-Voy a matarte con mis propias patas – amenazo el, y no pudo evitar sentir na punzada en el pecho, cuando avanzo imprudentemente hacia el

  
  


Liam se mantuvo inerte y a escasos metros un ligero giro para evadir la espada de su hermano, tomándolo por la muñeca con fuerza la giro rompiéndolo, Jack ahogo un gemido de dolor cuando Liam lo tomo del cuello y lo impacto contra la pared.

  
  


-Eres fuerte hermanito, pero aun te falta – lo soltó dejándolo caer en el suelo, volteo hacia los demás y percibió el miedo en los ojos de Angélica, era abrumador.

  
  


-Maldito – amenazo pero al intentar atacar se detuvo al estar a centímetros de su espada, - ¿Cuándo llego ahí tan rápido? -, se preguntaba y Dylan estaba quieto al tener otra apuntándole.

  
  


-Las Shandows gemelas – dijo el conejo luego de rozar las laminas en sus oponentes – una de las mas respetadas y temidas espadas – miro hacia su hermano.

  
  


-Eres un maldito traidor – vocifero desde el suelo.

  
  


-Aun no entiendes mi posición – aclaro Liam y guardo sus espadas – ustedes abusan de su ingenuidad – menciono y empezó a alejarse por el oscuro callejón, sabia que ellos no podían seguirlo así que dio la espalda y se alejo lo mas rápido posible.

  
  


Ellos solo se abstuvieron a la idea de seguirlo pero, ¿Qué podrían hacer?, no tenían manera alguna de atacarlo, si no los matara, los dejaría bastante heridos, y esa no era una opción, Angie, empezó a temer por su vida, empezó a temer por Nick, si un conejo con solo palabras y movimientos logro vencerlos en segundos, una batalla entre ambos seria devastadora.

  
  


-Debemos llevarlo al hospital – sugirió Dylan hablo mientras ayudaba a Jack.

  
  


-De acuerdo – dijo un tanto confundida y lo llevaron.

  
  


A lo lejos, Will observaba boquiabierto lo sucedido, se dio varios golpes mentales para digerirlo, ese era Zeus en acción, o al menos ya se imaginaba lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser.

  
  


-¿Estas bien? – pregunto Lilian quitándolo de sus pensamientos.

  
  


-Si… debemos irnos – contesto un tanto distraído, ella enarco una ceja y lo siguió mas por inercia que por instinto.

  
  


Ellos siguieron caminando por un largo rato, aunque ella conocía las mañas de Will, no debía preguntar en donde iban, jamás debían preguntar, a menos que de una misión se trataba, tanto Will como Liam eran de pocas palabras, hasta que después de unos 30 minutos de caminata, llegaron a la entrada del Campo Santo de Zootopia, un gran portón adornado con trepaderas floreadas, un camino de piedras los guiaba por el verde campo donde allí lapidas y estatuas adornaban una hectárea, el sentía cierto pavor a ese lugar, pero estaba ahí por dos buenas causas, y una de ellas era volver a ver a Nicholas, el animal al que prometió jamás abandonar.

  
  


-Ahí está – dijo el zorro quien no pronuncio una sola palabra por todo el camino, Lili alzo la mirada confundida intentando saber a quien o que se refería el zorro, fue cuando sus ojos se toparon con la silueta de un zorro estático observando una de las cientos de lapidas.

  
  


-Ese es… - titubeo ante su asombro, toparse con Zeus era intimidante pero, cuando se trataba de Altaír era simplemente aterrador.

  
  


-Pase lo que pase – dijo volteando hacia ella quien se sorprendió al verlo – no intervengas.

  
  


Ella asintió con algo de duda, aun estaba sorprendida, William estaba llorando, sintió algo extraño, tanto entrenamiento, tantos años de vida arrebatando el derecho a respirar de los demás, no lo habían preparado para esto, simplemente ella pudo percibir, el no estaba listo.

  
  


Will respiraba con dificultad, pues hacia un esfuerzo para no romperse en llanto, quedaría muy mal de su parte pero era simplemente inútil.

  
  


Nick miraba la lapida de su madre mientras la leve brisa acariciaba su pelaje, estaba ajeno al mundo en ese momento, eran solo el y Sara, pero sus orejas reaccionaron a un ligero crujido del césped recién podado, al percibir el olor, se le paralizo el corazón, abrió los ojos y lentamente empezó a girar.

  
  


Will estaba siendo consumido por su nerviosismo, si fuera por falta de coraje ya se hubiera echado a correr, la ansiedad empezó a hacer su aparición cuando noto el movimiento de Nick.

  
  


Su respiración empezó a agitarse, el tiempo empezó a rugir con relámpagos, parecía que estos tenían poderes pero no, era mera coincidencia, el viento empezó a soplar con demasía castigado a los que estaban al aire libre, Nick pudo sentir su corazón empezar a latir con fuerza, sus ojos finalmente se toparon.

  
  


Will se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su hermano, y después de dos décadas, todo aquel sufrimiento, todo aquel sentimiento de culpa, todo ese dolor, había desaparecido, el viento se detuvo y las primeras gotas hacían sentir que el cielo empezó a dejar caer la lluvia.

  
  


Miradas serias por ambos bandos, mas de asombro, no esperaban volver a verse, era demasiado real, e silencio era abrumador, y a la vez incomodo.

  
  


-Nicky…. – logro titubear Will rompiendo el silencio, se trago su orgullo y lo miraba a los ojos – se que me odias por todo lo que paso, porque no he regresado, se, que has sufrido mucho y... ¡Dios! – su voz empezaba a traicionarlo - ¡lo siento tanto… yo, yo no puedo! – grito, sus lagrimas empezaron a escurrir por sus mejillas – ¡¡MALDICION NICK, DI ALGO, GOLPEAME POR TODOS LOS DEMONIOS!! – vocifero pero su desesperación por obtener respuesta por parte fe el se esfumaron al sentir el contacto de su pata en su mejilla.

  
  


-Jamás deje de creer que volverías – dijo Nick esbozando una sonrisa con sus ojos llorosos.

  
  


Entonces lo abrazo, sintió lo indefenso que era el, tal como lo recordaba, lo abrazo, un abrazo que podría durar toda la vida, no; no lo esperaba, pensaba que lo odiaría pero que tan equivocado estaba, Will no aguanto y empezó a llorar, lagrimas de alegría, pues los lazos que creía haber perdido ahora estaban tan fuertes como el acero, y ahora nada ni nadie podría deshacerlos, ahora estaban juntos, al fin tenia a su hermano de vuelta.

  
  


\- Te extrañe hermano - dijo Nick mientras enterraba su rostro en su pecho, tal y como lo hacia de niño

  
  


\- jamás... Te juro por mi vida - lo apretó contra el - que nunca mas volveré a alejarme de ti - dijo mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su inexpresivo rostro.

  
  


\- Eres un idiota - Dijo Nick al tiempo que separaban, reían; por una razón desconocida, podrá decirse que parecían dos locos bajo la lluvia.

  
  


\- Jamás olvidare este momento - dijo Liam con un paraguas juntándose con Lilian quien empezaba a temblar.

  
  


Ella dio un brinco por el susto y lo amenazo con la mirada a que el solo encogió de hombros

  
  


Nick y Will voltearon y vieron a la hiena y el conejo observando ese momento y fue cuando el le lanzo un paraguas que tenia sujetado en la otra pata.

  
  


Nick lo miraba con confusión, lo que Angie había dicho de el, ese era aquel conejo, dudo por un instante cuando Will apoyo su pata en su hombro haciendo que volteara a verlo.

  
  


\- el esta con nosotros... - dijo Will y el conejo dio un ligero asentimiento.

  
  


-vamos, o se enfermaran - hablo el conejo volteando manteniendo el brazo tembloroso por sostener alto el paraguas para poder cubrir a la hiena.

  
  


Ambos llegaron a una Zooborban de color negro esperando en la entrada, apresuraron en subir y ahí dentro había toallas y algunos pares de ropas.

  
  


\- ¿acaso sabías que íbamos a encontrarnos en la lluvia? - pregunto Will mientras tomaba una de las toallas.

  
  


\- Solo digamos que supuse que estarían aquí - sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

  
  


\- y, ¿debemos confiar en ti? - pregunto Nick y todos voltearon a verlo.

  
  


\- Haz lo que quieras, Altaír; eres libre de elegir lo que te parezca mejor - dijo con indiferencia.

  
  


\- y porque estar aquí seria lo mejor - hablo nuevamente.

  
  


\- porque tu no estas en mi posición - sentenció

  
  


Nick estaba a punto de replicar pero no, no logro encontrar respuesta a eso.

  
  


Will paso de atrás a ponerse del lado del conductor mientras que los demás permanecían atrás, durante el trayecto Nick y Liam intercambiaban miradas, mas de indiferencia que desafiante o intimidadora, mientras que Lilian estaba intentando no míralos directamente.

  
  


\- Deja de hacer eso - dijo Nick sin apartar la mirada del conejo.

  
  


\- Si no dejas quietas esas lindas patas tendré que cortártelas - añadió Liam provocando que esta se pusiera mas nerviosa.

  
  


\- ¡¡¡MALDITA SEA DEJEN DE MIRARSE DE ESA MANERA, ME ESTAN VOLVIENDO LOCA!!! - grito provocando que Will empezara a reír a carcajadas.

  
  


\- Si no fueras tan linda te mataría aquí y ahora - hablo Liam divertido y en eso Will aparto su mirada del camino y Nick miro hacia su hermano y luego miraron lentamente a la Hiena.

  
  


\- ¿Q-que m-miran? - titubeo ella con un sonrojo mas que visible, giro la cabeza para mirar hacia una de las ventanas y miraba de reojo a Liam y sonrió, y para su mala suerte Will pudo notar ese detalle.

  
  


\- NO ME DIGAS QUE TE GUSTA LIAM - vocifero de manera divertida y el golpeo su volante con fuerza y se hecho a reír - ¡MALDICIÓN LOS DEMAS DEBEN SABERLO! - añadió y recibió una mirada asesina por parte de ella

  
  


\- algunos hábitos jamás cambian - hablo Nick hacia el conejo.

  
  


\- no se de que hablas pero, de seguro tienes razón - dijo el conejo.

  
  


Se pasaron el viaje burlándose de la pobre hiena, quien después de golpear con fuerza a Will se calmaron. Se quedaron detenidos por un bloqueo en la carretera, la lluvia no cesaba y empezaba a oscurecer, el interior de la Zooborban era tranquila, nada mas que el sonido de la lluvia y el silencio dentro transmitía tranquilidad.

  
  


\- esta demasiado tranquilo - hablo el conejo rompiendo el silencio.

  
  


Los demás ocupantes asintieron como si entendieran a que tipo de silencio se refería, Will abrió la ventana para poder observar algo pero no logro ver sirenas o algún oficial de transito dando instrucciones.

  
  


\- No creo que hubo algún accidente - dicho el zorro bajo del rodado, los demás si miraron entre si y tomaron sus respectivas armas, pasaron los minutos y Will volvió, negó con la cabeza a cualquier pregunta, retomo su lugar y nuevamente el sonido de la lluvia hacia ruido contra el metal del vehículo.

  
  


-hay un camión con un desperfecto mecánico - hablo Will

  
  


Luego de eso bajo la tensión y permanecieron en silencio, unos minutos mas tardes retomaron el camino, ya sin rumbo obligatorio, William y Nick bajaron en la misma cuadra, sin antes burlarse de Lilian quien iría el resto del viaje a solas con el conejo, ambos hermanos siguieron caminando sin hablar una sola palabra hasta que se separaron por los pasillos, Nick iba mas adelante y cuando sintió que su hermano se detuvo giro levemente para verlo y el otro solo sonrió y le mostro el dedo medio y el solo rio divertido y siguió avanzando, abrió la puerta de las escaleras que daba a la azotea y se topo con el jardín, soltó un leve suspiro y encendió un pequeño estéreo en uno de los muebles que tenia en ese lugar.

  
  


Tomo asiento en el sofá, miro hacia el cielo ya casi oscuro, cerro sus ojos por un instante y sonrió, luego de un fuerte suspiro tomo su móvil y se puso a revisar y se topo con 5 llamadas perdidas de Angie y un mensaje

  
  


\- Nick, esta noche pasare por tu casa, llevaré algo de comer, te importa si me quedo? - una sonrisa fantasma fue lo que sintió y solo contesto con un breve - si no hay problema estoy en la azotea -

  
  


Volvió a bloquear su móvil y se puso a pensar en lo que había pasado, le dio un poco de nostalgia al recordar su infancia, recordar esos momentos y perder la esperanza de volver a ver a aquellos que creías haber perdido, pero todo eso ya no importaba, suspiro y recordó su conversación con Judy.

  
  


\--Flashback--

  
  


\- dijo que tu eres su hermano -

  
  


Abrió sus ojos como platos, ¿acaso le estaba jugando una mala broma?, no, lo había tomado desprevenido, dio un brinco y empezó a agitarse, estaba asustado, estaba a punto de entrar en pánico cuando las suaves patas de la coneja hicieron contacto con el.

  
  


\- ¿Nick, estas bien? - pregunto ella, pareciera que su voz le devolvía la tranquilidad, empezó a respirar normalmente y volvió a sentarse.

  
  


Necesitaba saber si lo que decía era cierto, necesitaba; la miro de manera entre seria y preocupada.

  
  


\- ¿si es así, puedes decirme como era? - hablo, dejando salir un leve suspiro.

  
  


\- era casi tu estatura, digamos que unos centímetros mas alto, llevaba una chaqueta negra - ella miro hacia el - casi igual a la tienes puesta - sonrió - tenia unos ojos - se detuvo un momento - dorados... Y me miraba de una manera, no lo se...

  
  


\- como si no pareciera de este mundo - agrego el.

  
  


Ella asintió y al percatarse de que este iba a contar, se posiciono de una manera para que nada se le escapará.

  
  


-Hace mucho tiempo, vivíamos Sara, William y yo... En un lugar no muy lejano, mi mama era decoradora de interiores y jardines, pero eso ya lo sabes - dio una ligera risa - y entonces Will, mi hermano mayor y yo solíamos hacer todo juntos, pero después que Sara murió, bueno yo...escape de casa y luego de eso me tope con Don Bruto - desvió la mirada, ella solamente tomo nota mental de todo eso.

  
  


\- Pero quería que me alejara de ti...como si estuviera advirtiéndome - añadió

  
  


\- Es, todo lo que se - intento sentar los hechos, pero ella se cruzo de brazos insistiendo.

  
  


\- Tiene que ver con la suspensión que te dio el Jefe Bogo? - pregunto de manera soberbia.

  
  


Nick quedo sorprendido, ¿como lo sabia?, no quiso quitar conclusiones y opto por aclarar sus dudas.

  
  


\- ¿estuviste investigándome? - pregunto sereno.

  
  


\- trabajamos en el mismo lugar lo sabría tarde o temprano - respondió tajante - y eso no responde mi pregunta - espeto

  
  


\- no - respondió con un bufido.

  
  


\- de acuerdo - dijo ella levantándome de su lugar - creí que confiabas en mi - y empezó a caminar.

  
  


\- si...confío en ti, mas de lo que crees - susurro observando su figura alejándose lentamente.

  
  


\--Fin del Flashback--

  
  


Suspiro mirando hacia el rojo atardecer que dejaba de ser lluviosa, su pelaje chocaban con los rayos del sol que ya no eran tan intensos emitiendo un brillo como ningún otro, y pensaba; ¿como fue que su relación amistosa con Judy fue de mal a peor?, quizás; no debió haber dicho nada, pero en algún momento debía hacerlo.

  
  


\- ¿Se puede? - sonó una voz a sus espaldas volviéndolo a la realidad.

  
  


\- claro - dijo el haciéndose a un lado dejándole un poco de espacio.

  
  


\- ¿Sucede algo? - pregunto ella y se sentó de su lado dándole un beso en la mejilla.

  
  


\- Para nada, hoy fue un día un poco revuelto - dijo el volviendo su mirada hacia el cielo que estaba completamente disperso.

  
  


\- Si, Lilian me lo contó todo - dio una leve risa - ojalá pudiera haberlo visto - bajo las orejas mirando hacia sus piernas.

  
  


\- si, pero aun faltan algunos detalles - hablo el tomándola de la pata - y necesito aclarar algunas cosas con Hades - menciono.

  
  


\- Dale tiempo al tiempo - sonrió y la beso en la mejilla.

  
  


_______________________________________

  
  


El estaba contento pues había hecho lo fácil, ahora le tocaba enfrentarse a Hades y peor, confrontar a su hermano, jamás había visto tanto odio en los ojos de alguien, y ahora debía dejar las cosas en claro, y estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por ello, solamente necesitaba una oportunidad, una que jamás surgió hasta ahora.

  
  


\- has cambiado mucho - hablo una zorro de pelaje naranjado y ojos color rubí.

  
  


\- te extrañe, y no sabes cuanto - respondió con una sonrisa.

  
  


\- lo se pequeño - camino hasta el y se puso en cuclillas para abrazarlo.

  
  


\- No sabes la falta que me hicisteis estos años - correspondió al abrazo de manera paternal.

  
  


\- siempre estuve cuidándote, jamás me separe de ti, solo tu no podías verme - soltó una leve risa.

  
  


\- jamás entenderé eso - dijo dando media vuelta y caminar hasta un mini bar.

  
  


\- sabes muy bien que no bebo - aclaro la garganta.

  
  


\- ¿y quien dijo que iba a ofrecerte algo? - dijo el volteando para verla con una sonrisa burlona - además, no solo tengo alcohol aquí - añadió.

  
  


Esta lo miro molesta y se permitió cruzar de brazos y se resignó a verlo, este le llego un vaso de jugo y ella lo tomo con molestia.

  
  


\- Gracias - hablo de mala gana y dio un largo sorbo.

  
  


\- siempre es un placer - sonrió mientras agregaba tres cubos de hielo en su Wiski.

  
  


\- Y, ¿como te fue con Will y Nick? - dejo el vaso sobre la bancada de mármol.

  
  


\- mejor de lo que me imaginaba - suspiro y dio un sorbo a su bebida.

  
  


\- desearía poder verlos - dijo mirando hacia una ventana.

  
  


\- aun tenemos una barrera - aclaro el.

  
  


\- sabes que no es problema para mi - dijo en un tono de fastidio.

  
  


\- el, no pero Nick y Will no sabrían como reaccionar - la miro de manera confundida - ¿no harás lo que estoy pensando o si? - titubeo.

  
  


\- oh si... Lo haré - sonrió con malicia.

  
  


\- No se si quieres morir o estas loca de remate - resto importancia a lo dicho y termino con su bebida.

  
  


\- Soy la hermana de Sara, ¿que esperabas? - se encogió de hombros.

  
  


\- ella se levantara de su tumba para matarte... O para morir de un infarto - bromeo.

  
  


\- la locura corre en nuestras venas - sonrió - además, el que no arriesga no gana - añadió.

  
  


\- hasta usas las frases de ella - Liam se levanto de su lugar para volver a llenar su vaso.

  
  


\- ya que... Además siempre quise conocer a mis sobrinos...

_______________________________________

  
  


Ya en una casa, estaba el conejo con el yeso sobre la pata rota, y con el Liam, Dylan, Tony, Amanda y Carl, todos sentados mirando hacia la nada, lo único que se escuchaba eran los latidos de sus corazones de manera calmada, Dylan se levanto y comenzó a caminar por el corto espacio.

  
  


\- ¿estas pendejo o que? - pregunto errático.

  
  


\- siéntate...- ordeno Liam, y este obedeció y cuando lo hizo cayo en cuenta.

  
  


\- hijo de... - se trago la ultima palabra.

  
  


\- Entonces a ver si lo entendí... - hablo la tigresa - ¿tu... Jack y Angie fueron vencidos por un solo animal, que resulta ser tu hermano mayor? - miro hacia el conejo quien asintió por encima vez.

  
  


\- olvidas a Will - añadió Dylan.

  
  


\- el solo observaba como nos pateaba el trasero - añadió Jack con molestia.

  
  


\- William entiende que no era su problema - hablo el zorro.

  
  


\- además se merecieron por enfrentar a alguien que puede matarlos usando una cuchara como arma - dijo Will saliendo de entre la oscuridad de esa habitación.

  
  


\- se pide permiso - se mofo Carl.

  
  


\- deja de ser un pendejo y escúchame pedazo de mierda - se altero poniendo a todos en alerta - Jack ataco con imprudencia, Angie se cago como tu caballito rayado, si el los hubiera asesinado se lo merecerían - dijo y los mencionados excepto Angie quien no estaba allí bajaron la cabeza.

  
  


\- No fallamos ni nos equivocamos, nosotros no debemos cometer errores - Liam se puso de pie - no estamos aquí por eso, no, hemos venido aquí por algo mucho mas problemático - añadió.

  
  


Will lo miro y sentía unas ganas de aplastarle el ego, sentía un enojo hacia su padre pero tenia que contenerse.

  
  


\- estas consiente de que si algo sale mal, ¿el gobierno que ya nos tiene por muertos sospecharan de algo? - dijo Jack.

  
  


\- estoy consiente de ello, por eso somos lo que somos - añadió Liam haciendo que el lugar cayera en silencio nuevamente.

  
  


En un ligero movimiento Will soltó un bufido y se dispuso a abandonar el lugar.

  
  


\- mañana es el gran día hijo mío - hablo Liam y Will solo hizo un ademán vago con la pata.

  
  


Salió de ahí con la mirada perdida y empezó a caminar para llegar a ningún lugar en especial hasta sentir pisadas hacia el, sonrió y espero hasta que los pasos se detuvieron y volteo.

  
  


\- creí que estabas en tu apartamento - hablo la zorra que luego le dio un abrazo.

  
  


\- tuvimos un inconveniente y Jack se fracturó la muñeca - hablo el separándose de ella.

  
  


\- ¿Ya hablaste con el? - pregunto inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, y el sonrió.

  
  


\- si, hablamos con Nick también - intento ocultar su sonrojo.

  
  


\- kW me gustaría poder verlos juntos - dijo ella haciendo su voz sonar ronca y Will por algún motivo se le derritió el corazón.

  
  


\- tengo sueño, vamos - hablo tomándola de la pata y la arrastro hasta su habitación.

  
  


\- Hades seguirá allí - pregunto arrojándose a la cama.

  
  


\- que ¿papa? -soltó un bufido - el es como un fantasma, se esfuma del lugar cuando ya no le interesa nada - se sentó de su lado.

  
  


\- bueno, al menos estaremos todos mañana - estiro sus patas de manera a relajarse luego dio un bostezo.

  
  


\- eso es lo que me temo - susurro luego se dejo caer en la cama intentando concebir el sueño.

  
  


_______________________________________

  
  


Luego de dejar dormida a la guepardo, Nick estaba en medio de una habitación a oscuras vestido con un traje negro y su espada colgada en la espalda, solamente el silencio lo acompañaba, su semblante serio lo hacia parecer un robot, la única luz iluminaba el centro de esa habitación en donde el estaba parado, suspiro y se relajo, tomo un pedazo de tela y se vendo los ojos, suspiro por encima vez y preparo su espada luego tomo una postura firme, en la pata sostenía un control retomo y al presionar el botón, activando un mecanismo donde en cada punto estratégico de allí estaban ubicadas unas ballestas que empezaron a disparar continuamente.

Todo se movía en cámara lenta, las flechas emitían un silbido a medida que volaban en su dirección y cuando estaban a metros de el todo corrió como si fuera los reflejos de la luz, tomo su espada y con mucha agilidad desviaba las flechas ya sea de donde venían, algunas las esquivaba y otras simplemente las cortaba, suspiraba con rapidez y sin perder el movimiento, las flechas estaban agotándose y cuando se detuvo envainando su espada con rapidez dio un respiro profundo hasta que alzo la pata tomando una ultima flecha que iba en su dirección.

  
  


La arrojo al suelo y en un rápido movimiento tomo unas Shurikens y los arrojo con rapidez, todas clavadas en columnas ubicadas en la habitación, dejo caer una cadena sobre su brazo y las empezó a lanzar cortando bolsas de arena con suma rapidez y precisión enredando la cadena en su brazo y luego retiro la venda de sus ojos levemente cansado.

  
  


Camino hasta salir de ahí y se deshizo de sus armas y se quito la camisa que traía y subió a unos barrotes, subía y bajaba con rapidez luego bajo camino hasta llegar a un caballete de madera y subió equilibrándose usando apenas los brazos, como si fuera un gimnasta profesional se movía con precisión y agilidad, unos minutos tomo su espada y empezó a hacer cortes al aire como si estuviera en combate, había terminado y arrojo su espada sobre una mesa y tomo su móvil, dio un largo suspiro, vistió su camisa y subió hasta su habitación para taparse con la felina profundamente dormida, sonrió y se sentó de su lado luego dejo que su cuerpo cayera de su lado, no estaba cansado, tampoco tenia sueño, su mente estaba en un conflicto, todo lo que estaba pasando no le importaba, su hermano estaba vivo y eso le bastaba para aceptar su futuro, pero no; ahora en su mente vagaba la imagen de aquel animal a quien debía cuidar no importara lo que pasara aquella que lo apoyo y ayudo cuando necesitaba salir adelante, aquella quien arriesgo todo por aquella que a pesar de las circunstancias seguía amando con locura.

  
  


\- Judy...

  
  


\--Continuara--

  
  


¿Buenas como están?

Espero que muy bien, Jeje

Y bien, que les pareció esta parte?

  
  


¿aburrida, entretenida, interesante o exagerada?

  
  


¿que opinan del encuentro de Nick y Will?

  
  


¿Que piensan de Liam Savage?

  
  


¿que les pareció el final?

  
  


Jeje gracias por seguir esta historia y por votar, lo aprecio mucho 3

  
  


No olviden comentar por si haya cometido errores para poder llevarlos en cuenta.

  
  


Los quiero mucho bye :3


End file.
